


Stay

by VioletFlame14



Series: The Redemption Series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Betrayal, Big Sisters, Family Bonding, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Gen, How Do I Tag, Original Character(s), Protective Dean, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 74,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7595953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletFlame14/pseuds/VioletFlame14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It begins with the regular story, Dad is gone, and the Winchester boys are left to find him. However Father dear leaves a note leading them to a rather peculiar person they've never met before, yet is so familiar, Tiny. Why of all things did Dad leave them to find this person who seems to be hiding something from them at each turn, but who's Tiny?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am new to this so please bare with me. This is my first fanfiction so bare with me please. I hope you enjoy this and I also hope that the notes don't glitch out on me again. I'm rather confused today. This has been posted on different websites so I'm going to take out all the notes from those and just give you all the chapters I have thus far from those without notes. Notes will go all around afterwards though. Please comment and tell me what you think, it would be most appreciated. 
> 
> Thank You for Reading! :3  
> With Love,  
> VioletFlame14

"More than not those eyes of honeyed fresh pastures had laced over so many things in this world. Sometimes these roads were just too cold to walk through like the coming frost up in the mountains had caved into the pass, and like the spring rains that captivate the earth to wash away all the suffering that in which laced bound upon its soul. Those eyes of honeyed pastures held all the scars within of war torn quarrels that left the life so dearly hurt. Life is cruel, and sometimes it was harsher for others than some. Sometimes the pain was relished on one, and when it came to that, those eyes of honeyed pastures seemed to turn to spring's meaningful joys, unlike those souls in which beg for the winter storms to haze their minds.

I remembered, back in the day where those eyes where just a storm of rage, and the tundra that laced upon her soul was filled with the creatures so thriving and loving. That their fur coats laced with a scent of love and cherishment; that this world did not seem to be tundra of waste, but a world of love and peace. It was her dream, it was our realities intentions, but never was it what she hoped. But that didn't mean hearts don't change. I remember when her life was so much harder to face, when she was just barely making it sane, and that this world was just hell in all ways.

It all started in the mist of early November, where the sky was softly gray that morning prior....."

* * *

 

It seemed like there was nothing but silence that laid dormant within that lonely house that laid upon that private road. The house itself was of simplicity, of a beautiful style of classical old; reserved to the eyes of man as such that possibly no one would ever suspect if a murder ever where to occur their till years later. No one gave thought to that beautiful haunt to not only the house but to people who survived within besides those of teens and companions who come through night and sun. It was different, but it was so perfect that even a spirit would not wish to tamper with the foundation of such classical outlook even if it were meant to fright.

They saw those fences, laced so beautifully as every aspect where to be of thriving life, but the soft dullness within, the lifeless tone that surrounded and the missing of youth from these walls and stone paths made it seem so saddening and foreign. They had stopped their car from passing further downwards towards the end, the classical car sliding down the hill towards the drive through below where the leaves softly twirled and fumbled below. It was so large the space that practically 4 cars can park flat which possible more can lay on angle with two more on the platform above.

Standing up from his seat within the car, the male looked out with sharp eyes looking all around at the desolation. "So this is it?" Stated a taller male who came out of the other side of the car looking around just like his companion was doing. His longer hair was brushed to and fro by the wind. Looking back at the other male, the shorter one took out a leather bound journey as he removed a piece of paper that held a simple name. Looking back and forth as the image of the same house came in comparison he sighed in turn. "Yeah, this is the place." The male replied, his voice deeper and thicker than of the taller one. The door was then shut on both ends as they walked through the wooden gate on the side which held a stone path with greenery to all sides. A small little fountain laid to the side as the men walked into the opening of veins overhead passed the opening of curtained windows as they reached the elegant front door of smoothly engraved wood.

Walking forwards, the tallest took a step and hit the doorbell that lay towards the left, noting the ever often sheen of bells and the small pelts that littered the ground, as if they shot those air soft guns more than not. Standing there for a moment it seemed like no one was there. Further moments pass as the door was then creaked into an opening position. Attention was placed upon the young female who opened the door. She was a young girl, possibly just about her early twenties, or possible just twenty. Her skin was scattered with scars that laced over sun kissed skin as healing wounds laced over it. Her face was smooth and round, holding glasses that fell upon the bridge of the smooth nose. Her lips where slightly parted in yearning breath, those full plum rose red lips. Her eyes of honey laced over those two boys before her.

"Hello?" she asked softly as her deep voice lavished them with subtle warmth. "Hi, uhm, I'm Sam and this is Dean and we were informed you could help us with something, Tiny right ?" stated as the man presented himself as Sam while he motioned the shorter male to be Dean. Tiny tilted her head ever slightly to the side as her eyes laid a sharp gaze that toppled over them. It took them moments to observe this young girl who looked no older than Sam, and actually quite younger in comparison. Her body was of a short stature, 5'3 (and compared to these 6'1 and 6'4 men, it was not hard to notice considering she was shorter than Sam and Dean's shoulder so...). She was reasonably sized, a little big, but she was curvy as was certain. Her face was rounded as it lite up with those eyes of honey that looked towards them in wonder as her plump red lips parted in yearning breath. Though she was bigger, her stomach wasn't fully large, nor was it small, an even consistency of both. Despite that factor, it could be said that she was a beautiful woman in turn.

She blinked for a moment. "You're here... for me?" she stated softly in her soft voice. The brothers exchanged looks for a moment. "Yes, of course, you are Tiny after all, right?" She narrowed her eyes slightly as she opened the door. "Please, come on it." her voice seemed so small from before as she widened it to let the boys pass through. It seemed like the outside was also lavished with the elegant classics as it seemed the only thing modern in there was the electronically devices, parting from the lights of traditional beauty. Dean whistle was he looked towards the side as the family room was straight forwards. "Well, you got a whole movie theater in here." He stated as he looked at the mass of movies with the largest home television he has ever seen as it was latterly almost as tall as the wall itself.

"My brothers enjoy bigger screens around here. After all addicts to video games will never get better, might as well enjoy it while I allow them to." She stated briskly with a soft voice. The door was shut behind her then. Sam looked around the house, sweeping his eyes towards everything which then landed upon the girl who silently observed them with soft eyes. It was as if she wasn't used to this. She took a soft breath as she closed her eyes only to open them. "Would you like anything to drink or eat?" she asked them with a soft sweet voice. "I was already making lunch when you guys came around." She added as she motioned towards another doorway that was closed to the front door that held a glowing light with the scent of food finally comprehended in their systems.

Dean's stomach growled at the thought of food. They hadn't' stopped to eat as they were on their way here, after all, they were so close but the traffic was engulfing. She softly smiled as the corner of her lips turned up. "Well, I hope you do enjoy it, its 'spicy sausage' as I grew up calling the concoction, now come along, let's not starve in this household." She stated with a soft motherly influence on her tongue. Turning she added as she walked in the kitchen. "I also have some apple pie." Dean grinned at that. "Oh, pie, I love pie." He added as he followed the girl as Sam rolled his eyes. He looked over the room once more, to finally take in the sight of those files and papers that laced over the coffee table with a few boxes scattered around with some strange liquids faded to the side in jars. He neared it, eyes flashing over the top of the files as he quickly moved them around. His fingers grazed the symbols, the markings. Ancient papers stained through years written over lay beneath as if they were hidden from the world, which they were.

"Sammy, come on, this food is so~ good!" he called out to his brother which snapped him out of his trance. He walked over to the kitchen as he looked around. Tiny had stood by the stove, a plate in hand as she was serving food. Dean on the other hand had sat down at the long six-seating table. He sat down with a plate full of all sorts of food as he heavily devoured it. Walking towards Tiny, she turned with a soft smile that was slightly filled with bashfulness. Passing him a plate he grabbed it and looked towards the array of food as she walked towards the table.

Green beans, cheeses in mash potatoes, and a dish that consisted of red colored rice with Louisianan sausage as diced peppers covered over them of red and yellows. He picked the vegetables, but out of curiosity at the new dish he grabbed a bit on his plate. He sat himself down noticing the missing woman as he was responded by her soft voice. "Would you like something to drink?" she asked him. "I'll have a beer." Dean called out. Sam shook his head. "Anything you think is best." He stated back. She smiled softly in turn as she went to the fridge and got out three glasses of different colored liquids. "Better than beer, enjoy Smirnoff." She stated as she passed each of a glass bottle that she in turn opened with her shirt.

Dean raised his brow, taking the one with the peach label. He grabbed it and gave it a good sip as he grinned right after that. "That is some good shit right there." He stated as he added another large gulp for good measures. Sam did the same to his and he couldn't deny that the flavor that flowed down his throats that burned swiftly. "Yeah, I know people with a good taste in alcohol." She stated back softly, taking a light sip of hers.

"I don't want to be rude, but you're the first visitors I have looking for me.... why are you here anyways?" she asked softly with eyes laced with slight worry that scorn through them. Hesitantly she stopped and looks at them as her hands folded upon her lap. Dean looked to his brother who looked back with a sigh, "Do you know our father, John Winchester?" Dean told her in a serious manner, seating himself down with another plateful of food. She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. "John Winchester, John Winchester... I do have to say it sounds awfully familiar." She stated softly. "John.... I actually might have received something from him rather than talk to him recently once I think about It." she stated as her left arm held up her right elbow where her hand softly grazed over her lips. Her eyes focused as she looked up again.

"I remember him, well not much, but to an extent when I was younger. We talked once in a while, did some activities when he came around which was very rare, but if not, I haven't seen him in about 2 years, possible 3....I mean I'm more of a researcher when people call me up than anything else... but..." Her voice had trailed off at the end as her breath hitched at the thoughts swarming in that brilliant mind of hers. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and opened her eyes, those glasses taken off of her soft features as they shared the moment her eyes opened to reveal that burning honey. It was almost a shock to look at the drastic change that overcame her features so quickly.

"He's not just missing, It's like he's completely off the face of the Earth isn't he?" she asked them simply with those eyes grazing over the two brothers who looked at her in astonishment, glancing at one another moments to so. "How did you know?" Dean asked her, his cheery mood to a serious outcome. "I know little about your father, but there is one thing I remember better than any other. 'I'll send you my boys if it's absolutely necessary, and only if then, you'll know what to do.' That was the last thing he ever told me. I don't know what to do though; you Hunters are capable of doing many things that I don't think I could ever imagine to do." She stated as she sighed.

Sam looked shocked further as realization cut through his mind seeing her and connecting the dots. "They thought you were a hunter didn't they?" He asked her as she looked away from them. "Well, I guess they would see me as a hunter, always going around and doing my research about them, giving some info to those who need it but.... I just stayed at home all the time, sometimes wishing it where a few years back again when I didn't have to deal with the thought that I'm rushing out there to kill those things, but..." she began to say as her voice trailed off as those honey eyes turned a blazed as she turned to them with hardened eyes. "I was tired of running away, being so dependent on the world. It wasn't my fault I was dragged into all of this just like that, heck I had an opportunity to run, to flee and get the hell out of this but I chose to stay knowing this whole life. I'm no hunter and possible never will truly be one in the same since, but...." Her voice had ever trailed off as memories overcame like a cascade of nightmares.

"No matter how hard I tried, no matter how strong I was, it was never enough and never will be. I was just coming home when they got me good, and everyone else I cared about too.... And once again I make a mockery of myself when one of those demons came around, and.... And I've never actually killed one of those things before so I still don't know how the hell I'm alive." Her face had been placed in her hands as she held back a sob, wiping way at her eyes. Her body shook as she recalled all the events. She couldn't imagine how much pain a person could be in as those images came flooding in. "I cried when I heard her scream. I... I don't have a strong will to kill a man, not even a supernatural entity. I'm pathetic." She cried out as she covered her face with her hands.

The brothers looked at her with sad eyes. Sam turned to Dean as he then stood up as he walked around, patting her back and giving an awkward side hug. Sam sighed softly, holding her tighter. Dean just looked at her. This girl was so kind, so gentle and yet here she was confessing how she hunted a creature, how she killed it, how she was in pain because she killed something, how she was afraid. He looked down to the journal he had carried with him as his mind looked over it as the words replayed in his mind.

I'll send you my boys if it's absolutely necessary, and only if then, you'll know what to do.

He closed his eyes for a moment, and took a deep breath in. "I'm... I'm sorry I let it out on all of you." She stated as she lightly pushed Sam away from his awkward attempt at comfort. She shook her face, wiping the remaining tears away that managed to slip. "It's just; I haven't actually had visitors for me for... anything at all even from my brothers for 2 whole years. I'm sorry." The brothers looked at one another at that. "For 2 whole years?" Dean asked. "You really need to get out of here then." he stated in turn at her response. Sam responded in turn, "You really don't know what to do with yourself do you?" Sam asked her. She looked up to him.

"I don't really have a choice but to hunt or to ignore all the hard work I've done since then. I work just enough to sustain myself and to make sure my brothers have help funding for their college and I just, well don't know. I've never been in such a bad position in my life honesty, but enough of that, you men are worried about your father and I'm crying over my damn life to people I've only heard about, that's not fair now is it?" she stated as she brushed herself off, a smile on her face now as she composed herself with deep breaths.

"Now who want some pie?" she asked as her voice strung in a slight unrecognizable accent as she turned and grabbed a towel to grab the pie from the oven. The brothers exchanged looks once more as Dean turned to a grin as he smelt that delicious scent of apple and cinnamon. "If it's as good as this food I'll have the whole thing." He commented as she smiled. Sam rolled his eyes at that. "You really don't have to be worried about anything." He told the female his age. She turned to him with a smile back. "Trust me, I've had years to get over my pains, but you two, you just lost your father to God Knows where. Trust me, I can cry all day but that's not gonna do me any good now is it? Now, since you are towering over me, I don't think you'll have a problem grabbing the plates on top. Those are much nicer." She commend with a soft voice that returned to before except held more thriving life.

Dean smiled at her words. "That's damn right. You know for someone so alone you seem so out going, what that about?" he asked her with a raised brow. "True, but I got a little somebody named Hannibal which will honesty devower your soul if you'll allow him to." She commented. Dean looked started at that comment; the pounding of feet was heard to the side having both brothers turn towards the doorway. They were ready to face the horrendous beast that was prepared to come from the door at how serious and grim her voice stated it out.

There in the doorway was the most terrifying creature they have ever seen in their life. Its large black eyes stared deep into their souls as its paws scrapped the ground in anticipation as Dean let a gasp come from his throat. "The mini bear is gonna eat our souls Sammy, should we run?"

"Defiantly" Sam responded as a grin cracked upon his features. The boys looked in awe the massive Caucasian Ovcharka or Caucasian Shepard as Tiny simple called him, who trotted around on the ground with a light heartened yip as he scampered towards Dean. He went upon his hind legs and began to playfully paw at his jeans. "Hannibal, say hi to our guests." She told the little puppy who turned towards his master.

His ears bent backwards as he sat down, lifting his large paw up to shake. "Aw, ain't he cute." He stated as Dean knelled down as he shook the little puppy's paw who barked back in joy. He then stood back up as he began to spin and hop as he fell back on his back and got up to do the same with Sam who smiled at the little creature. "I guess not, I get what you mean to say when you named him Hannibal, but why? I mean call him bear, he's a mini firkin bear!" Dean asked as he grabbed the fresh, warm pie that she gave to him, which was happily extra-large just for him.

"Well, I guess I'm happy. You see he's a Caucasian Ovcharka, or Shepard, known for protecting farms in the Asian side of the world, originating in Georgia. They grow to be massive dogs and very, extremely defensive and are breed to take down bears. They are also known for their intelligence so I thought why not. Not to mention the fact he is Hannibal Lector's hugest fan." She told them as she ushered honesty, patting her leg, allowing the poor puppy to go near her and softly yip upwards in joy as his owner walked over the fridge to retrieve his prize. She brought a bag of small cubed, raw, meat which she softly tossed to the pup who jumped up at it, smacking its muzzle around.

"Stay healthy my friend. Now tell me, how is my pie?" she asked Dean who was devowering it with utter joy as he moaned out in pleasure. "Oh my God! It's heaven!" Dean cried out as he grabbed another spoon full to his mouth. She smiled at that. Sam smiled too, rolling his eyes as he grabbed his small slice too as he closed his eyes in bliss. "You're amazing at cooking." He stated as he bit into it again. "Thank you again, for the meal that is." He added to the very short woman. She had grabbed her own plate with a fork as she motioned them to go with her. They in turn followed her to the first room they were in prior.

They sat down on the very comfortable couch as they ate away, looking to the woman as she placed her pie on the side table as she grabbed the files from before. Sam and Dean had stopped completely the moment they saw her pick out an image. It was of a younger version of Tiny, her eyes full of thriving and content life that glittered with utter joy as besides her where two males, one being darker shade than the others with stubbles on his face while the other was pale with a chubbier face. Both of them had dark brown, almost black eyes as they towered over the female with an older man standing over her, besides her brothers as they hugged for the photo.

"This is your father isn't it?" she asked them as she passed Dean the photo who stared at it. "Yeah, that's dad." He stated as he passed it to Sam. "Well then I really got something to look for. You see-" she began to say as she opened files neatly and placed them ever so on the table revealing paper after paper of supernatural things, fake ideas, cases. It was filled with all the things that anyone would ever need and more to get access to anything on a hunt. "These are files I've collected over the years, from a few forms I've managed to find here and there, to classical murders I've already suspected the reasoning of, to papers you're father left here, and sent to me. Hannibal had decided that papers where a lovely decoration and scattered them everywhere." She sighed in turn as she shook her head.

"You're father had recently sent me some papers, and all I have to do now is sort through all of them and I believe we got a lead, after all he sent you here didn't he? Don't want to disappoint." She stated as she picked up a few papers. "I assure you, I might not have known him long at all, but he held a huge impact on my life. If anything I'm willing to help as much as I can do. Now, do you want to help me or do you want to go in the pool or something. Not that I recommend it though." She added a she grabbed a bundle and held it out to Dean as he finished his pie.

"If you want more food, just go head but don't touch these papers here, I don't want them messed up alright? These are important to me and I would appreciate it if you took care of these. You don't have to do this thought, just suggesting." She stated as Dean nodded in turn. "I really could, but I think I would rather find dad." He stated as he gave her a grin of reassurance.

"Of course, now Dean, Tiny, let's find Dad."


	2. Chapter 2

The day was filled with searching through the vast sea of papers that consumed her table, and presumably the room all around. The papers where so many considering they were filled with ancient lore that was mixed in with notes, locations, coordinates, and if anything there was something for anything any hunter could really need. "Why do you say you're not one of us when you possibly have more information on any of this than any of us do?" Sam asked as he looked up to see Tiny produce a smile at his comment.

"I may or may not have a best friend who just so happens to be a detective who calls up other hunters when the supernatural pops up to give them access to deal with it as he acts like he's doing his job properly, but you know, it's not like that happens right?" she stated as she shyly looked towards the other men in the room who just turned to her with a look. "You mean to tell me you're Police friend just gives you all these cases that are actually supernatural related just because you ask and can give anyone full access to a crime their not supposed to?" Dean stated as he went over exactly what she said. "Yeah, he was amazing, but he's.....uh, he's sort of gone now." She stated softly as she stared at her hands. She shook her head and pulled out her phone quickly and checked the time, her eyes glazed over as she sighed.

"It's late; you two need some shut eye in comfortable surroundings for once." Tiny stated as she heard Dean yawn in the background. Dean shook his head, "But we can't sleep till we see if there is anything at all here to help us find our father." He replied simply grabbing another piece of paper. She had slightly grabbed the paper as he pulled it towards him as their eyes lifted up to her. "I know this is important to you, but I know when someone's under a lot of stress, and I know that something huge just happened. None of you are comfortable or okay at the moment and it feels like the world is falling down, but just for a moment you have to let it go. I'll stay up, I'll find it. You two need at least a bit of a break before you face what this world has to offer when you're afraid." She stated simply as Dean just looked at her.

Her eyes had tainted themselves to a soft hue of stained honey as they looked deep into his eyes, not afraid. They held emotion and vivid life ushered him to go against everything that he was built for and yet as he looked deep into those soft eyes he saw her worry much as those curves in her face showed so too. That looked seemed ever so distantly familiar beneath the hues of his strong memory. "You sure?" he simply asked as he let go of the file hesitantly as the younger woman smiled. "Yeah.... But it's fine, I got it." she sighed and placed it on the table as she stood up to stretch.

The pop of bones in her joints churned as she sighed in content as the friction was gone. "Well then, you can use my brothers' rooms, after all they are no longer here so it shouldn't be a problem, besides, I'll rather lock you in a room than have you to go out hunting for another damn place, most of them are filthy anyways." She stated as she began to take lead. Dean and Sam shared a look at the statement as they followed her. "Quite a happy remark." Sam stated as he walked close behind. "Not that I'm complaining though." He added at the end as Dean got up and joined them. Straight to the hall she opened the closes door.

There the boys where revealed with the sight of the room. It held a large Queen bed within the center with emerald covers and a navy like theme within with the exception of blue to emerald sheen. The furniture was of a classical style instead of the expected modern, realizing the whole family was possibly one of authentic tastes. It held a large T.V inside that was before the bed at the other end of the room in front of the bed as well as the extra décor of lamps by the table side. It held two double closets and another door at one end with one door already open on the other end revealing a bathroom. Sam had walked in first and examined the room quickly. "I'll take this one." He stated first as his eyes lingered towards the door in the corner. Tiny smiled in turn. "Alright then." she stated about to turn. "Thank you by the way." He added as he looked at her who showed a loving smile towards him. "It's quite fine, no need to thank." She stated as she turned away.

Sam had taken his chances as he walked over towards the other closed door to lay in amazement upon the sight. Curtains covered the window heavily as a lamp laid to the side that flickered on. Inside that small compact room was a miniature armory, with guns and all kinds of rounds stored all over the shelves. A safe or two remained dormant in there with papers to one side. A chair laid in there as it seemed like the extinction from the wall was a table that was placed to build special ammunition. "For not being a hunter, she's quite equipped." He stated.

Dean was then greeted towards the room across from his brother's. It held an extension outwards that had glass in all sides for the box with a table in the middle with chairs to the side. It held a queen sized bed that was crimson as the room filled the spot of a gamer boy. A sword and shield filled the walls and a mirror as it held two differed double closets. "Here you go." She stated as he walked in, falling on the, oh so amazingly comfortable bed. "Why thank you." He stated. "If you need anything, call Hannibal. He's in the room right next to Sam's." she stated as the said dog padded his way inside and followed Dean around.

Dean was sorta happy with the dog following him and got disappointed when he left to go and follow Sam. It then changed when he got back and switched over again to realize that little fur ball was just watching him like a good fluffy guard dog.

Sunlight had reached the home far before it's welcome. The glistening rays had parted through the window irritating his features that laced with tire. He had groaned in response, opening his eyes to see the blinding shimmers of day. Groaning with a yawn he pushed himself up from his place in the utterly warm and enticing bed. Snatching his phone he looked upon the time, no latter that 8:00. He had yawned once more as his legs swung from the side of the bed and hit the cold floors with a hiss. In turn a nice warm shower in the morning was a moving idea, one that he pleasantly took.

In all honesty this was possible one of the most enjoyable sleeps he had ever had in a very long time, and it seemed those rays of day danced like a beautiful dream and so the day felt as refreshing as the sound of birds that laced outside. He had grabbed his towel, and changed like any decent man would do as he grabbed his bag which was placed in there, to see the cloths had in turn been placed upon the dresser with each folded neatly and washed clean. He smiled in response, grabbing the freshly clean and fitting clothing he's had for so very long.

Walking out towards the Family room he had stopped his advance as he's eyes peered down towards the creature. Hannibal looked up at him as he questioned the tall male's approach. The puppy had been intrigued by the taller not mum that stared down at him. Dean in return stared back at the adorable little bear puppy. "Yes?" He asked the puppy named after a cannibal. Hannibal had stood up and walked towards his position as he grabbed his little ball and dropped it to his feet as he then lifted his paw towards the others side.

Sam who had opened the door also stared at the puppy as it turned to look at him with the tilt of his head. "You want to play fetch?' Sam asked him as Dean crouched down in response and grasped the ball in his hands as he threw it over towards the stairs all the way at the other end of the house. Hannibal was more than eager to follow. Walking through both brothers had smiled towards one another. "Good morning Sammy." Dean stated with a grin.

He mumbled in response. 'Morning Dean." Came the younger brother as he stopped and looked at the sight before them. There Tiny laid upon the couch with her eyes closed, clutching a pillow as she laid curled upon the couch. The papers that where once cluttered where now rearranged, and papers laid onto of the files, showing as much information on John Winchester as she had. Softly at the sound of barking she groaned in her sleep. Dean smiled in turn as she saw her being ambushed by Hannibal who really wanted Dean to throw the ball at Tiny.

His furry body had jumped on her face earning it to engulf every inch of it as she yelled out in an utterly startled conditions as Hannibal laid upon her stomach with a happy yip. "God Damn it Hannibal.' She cried out. The boys snickered at the background earning her to turn to them with a blush enrapturing her face. She shook her head, shoulders shrugged in a shy manner. "G-good morning." She managed through her state of embarrassment.

"Good morning to you to, and I see little fur ball already greeted you." Dean stated as Hannibal provided another yip. She had stood up in turn with a stretch of her arms and motioned for them to follow grabbing a paper on the way to the kitchen. The boys had followed the young woman to the kitchen as she proceeded to take ingredients out from the fridge to make something. "Well as you can see, I did do my searching and I did just so happen to find a thing or two." She addressed to the boys as she turned to stove on ready to start cooking whatever she was with all those assortment of vegetables and bacon.

She had reached over for the paper and began to read aloud what was written. "Blackwater Ridge I presume." She stated as she handed the paper off to them. "It was a simple message: Dean, (35-111)." She stated as they looked upon it. "That's our lead, but when did you get this?" Dean asked as he grabbed the paper in turn and looked down to her. She shook her head momentarily and so, "He does have my address to send mail to me once every so often. This is actually the most recent piece of mail I got with a few more things."

"What other things?" Sam asked as he looked at the woman preparing God knows what on the stove and container to place in the oven. "Well, it's not really to his own accord, but he's been giving me some advice recently. I just don't know what to do really. It's... it's not important." She stated back softly, her head bowed as she refused to look at them as placed the contents in the oven. "You sure about that because I mean..." Dean began to say as she trailed off. "Your father has been there more than my own father was.... And every single time he sends me something, it always relates to a past I do not want to face. Your father may not even act much like a father at all , in fact I have more arguments with him than any other person that I'm willing to fall through with, but he is better than most and could had stumbled far more than he did. You and I may have never met before, but I know enough from him what's relevant and not, and this alone is something rather personal." She began to say as she shook her head.

Sighing softly under her breath she closed her eyes. "I'm...sorry." She stated softly, not daring to look at any brother. They had in turn exchanged looks. "About what?" she sighed in turn and shook her head as a blush filled those soft round flesh of cheeks. "I-It's, a-a, sorry, oh, uhm, I said something wrong didn't I?" she asked with a stutter that overcame her voice as a hit of shyness crawled in as the boys immediately reacted. "No, No, oh, no, you did nothing wrong. Uhm-" Sam began to say. "You just need to get out more, you know, see how communication turned out. I mean, really what's keeping you cooped out in here?" Dean stated in an attempted to lightening up the mood.

"I may not have a hard life like yours, but I had my own share of hell. Here, in this area everyone knows me... I'm afraid to hear them judge me allowed. I act like I don't care what they say, but it hurts. I know their wrong but I'm emotionally unstable right now and I don't think I can last long like this. I'm just sorry for doing anything out of norm... if I'm doing something wrong because I don't think I can ever get it right again." she stated ever so softly as he voice trialed down to a soft flowing stream. Dean had awkwardly lifted his hand to place upon her shoulder as Sam looked at her sadly.

"Then come with us." the moment Sam had said that the moment Dean looked up at him as Tiny did the same. "Sam..." She began. "I know, we only have one tie with one another and we just met, but you... your alone here, you don't have anyone and I've taken this thought to bed with me and I can't help but think Dad wanted this. That he wanted you, me, Dean, us... to be together. I mean why else did he want you to come here? He obviously trusted you." Sam began to say with comforting eyes towards the girl.

Dean had squeezed his hand in turn and looked towards his brother who in turn expected him to comment negatively, but that wasn't the case. Yes, for sure Dean Winchester was no a man to let anyone close to him, after all practically all ties where permanently destroyed for the same sake of safety for others, but this girl who stood beneath his grasp was possible the closest thing to someone who had actually acknowledge him otherwise, not to mention the trust she automatically had for the brothers. The feeling of familiarity never left his mind however, and the yearning to understand how she ties in to everything was difficult, leaving the only remaining choice to bring her along. He might as well act like he enjoyed that innocent little smile a little too much. As he looked down at her, he noticed those honey eyes sparkle with hope, with joy and it came to mind that maybe, just maybe this girl wasn't isolated because she wanted to, but because she didn't have a choice. That this isolation was all she ever knew and as he thought about it, her statement of normality being question also explained how alone she was.

Those thoughts had echoed in his mind like a plague that was not yet settled from the raging storm that forever laid dormant there. She gave a sigh as a smirk came across his handsome face. "Well Tiny, what do you say? Get some air, live a little. After all Dad did want you to be a hunter like us." Dean stated as Tiny looked up to him as those eyes ever gleamed. The brim of tears would have almost spilled had she not held all of it in. "Truly, you truly mean it?" she asked as her voice was so soft among all sounds that where around.

It almost made them chuckle, seeing the young female act like a small child as she softly looked up and begged. It was so close to be wonderful had it not been for the reason why.

Sam smiled ever softly. "Yeah, and I don't think we'll regret having such a sweet girl like you in our party." He added with that lovely smile of his though deep down he knew it truly would be a mistake. She blushed ever slightly. Bangs of falling locks from sleep fanned over her face like a veil that covered a bride's smiling features as she had rushed over to hug Sam upon the spot where he stood, having the towering man stand there in shock. Softly her body shook ever so as a soft bittersweet laugh bubbled from her throat like an angelical chime from sunrises orange cascade of peace.

Dean remained there looking at the girl, never imaging that a woman such as her would be so happy to go forwards and leave everything behind, but then wasn't that a point? She was in the dormant encasing of isolation that was then erupted and saved from the brother's mere presence and as his mind further the question of why, it seemed like it was simply too simple.

It seemed like millennium till his large callous hands encased the smaller girl with a loving gaze as she laughed in utter joy which made the other boys smile and laugh in a soft calming peace that flooded over them for the first time since tears where sent upon loss and derbies, and though through all this time as he held the small frame, he couldn't help the feeling of utter peace for just a moment since his despair had ran over his mind like a plague. Still the thought of his love's form a blazed like a curse, an embodiment of fire, it was nice to think that maybe it would get better. Maybe, just maybe, there would be someone to fill in the void of his desolation.

And there as they looked to the girl of 5'3 with soft tanned skin that was etched over a curvy body that was a larger than most woman's where that still had that was covered decently and beautifully. With her round face and strong eyes of honey threads upon the morn' of mountain tops with sweet mountain dew, gazing off at him with a smile of pure relief etched through her soft plum lips spread out for the open smile. Her hair cascaded down from her head of deep dark coffee and amber, honey thread laced over and above.

This was innocence, one that shinned bright with glee and ecstasy and with the small pup who stared lovingly upon the humans with a soft whine of joy. Yes, oh yes, this was innocence that they needed, that they required to fill their day with peace, for in the twilight of all the world's rubble, maybe thorough all the pain there will be the solemn, true smile that gleamed brighter than all even if the beholder wasn't the pretties in the room, all because in the end another life was saved, and another day to live knowing that the world was safe, from one more thing.


	3. Chapter 3

The day had softly drifted away as if a dream, as if a nightmare was unraveling itself as a slight unsettling feeling fell. Though even as it lingered, the day itself felt like a distant dream, as if a peaceful song had drifted them to trance here, despite the soft lingering unclenched fears that laced and bit hard on the brothers' souls. The future was far from predictable, so unknown and filled with any possibility, but as the thoughts lingered it only made less sense to dwindle on it, as the beauty of life took its course the way it constantly lasted especially towards them. Within hours, everything was set, and the heavy bags were brought up. Tiny was very hesitant, taking her time to decide what she could take, however attempting to rush as fast as she could.

With a large house of things, with everything there was practically all hers it was rather difficult to choice. Thinking upon the most important things, she considered all of those things as she filled her bag of clothing, which was just enough to maintain herself clean, with the side filling a woman's necessities. The other bag however was filled with some supplies she believed was highly essential, with a bit of snacks, some personal things she could never image to leave behind, and a large stock up of ammunition much needed, she was more or less ready.

Hannibal however thought that all of that was simply not enough to attend towards his personal needs, and as such she placed all of his things upon the full pack that was nestled ever so lovingly on his back, deeming himself ruler of the Sasquatch's lap.

Tiny's soft eyes softly looked out towards her home for one last time. A soft look matched her eyes ever so swiftly, as her soft lips curved downwards ever so slightly. Her eyes in turn closed softly, feeling the soft bustle of wind swarm against her neck softly. It seemed like it had only been yesterday when her house was filled with the sweetest joy, filled with a tender life. Despite the pain that haunted this ground, she remembered the smiles, the care, and as she opened her eyes she remembered there was always a smile to give, a pool of strength that never should dissipate. It was yesterday when the roses bloomed to a beautiful hue of vivid life, where the sweetest bloom thrived through the storms that towered above, and surly an unregrettable thing.

But despite that, there was still that twinge of loneliness she could never forget.

Her hands softly grasp the necklace that loosely hung from her neck, tightly holding the fond memories that laced within ever bound of the chain that held it together. Along side it came that soft song that bubbled deep in her throat, holding it in with a soft breathless laugh that escaped her lips and a sweet shake of her head. Despite everything that was there, it truly all was a far off memory that seemed to be so cold, frosting over the domains of the mind. In turn she provided a bittersweet smile, a silent 'wish me luck' escaped her lips towards her home for so very long, and then she turned from her where she stood to look up, seeing the two brothers placing their things in the back of the Impala. In turn they themselves were looking back at her the whole time.

"Dean, don't you think there was another reason for Dad wanting us to meet than just becoming hunting partners? It's a crazy idea to begin with, look at her Dean, she doesn't seem fit for hunting." Sam attempted to reason further towards himself the problem that crossed the brothers' minds. Dean, who's eyes had traced after her, turned to look at his brother for a moment breaking his concentration. "Maybe, but there's one thing I know for sure, and it's the fact that that girl is more than what we think. There's something about her, something not normal, and I sure as hell hope it's a good thing. We just need to keep watch on her, see what we find, and when we find Dad, he'll tell us the rest." He stated, his eyes trailing on the girl as she turned from her house with a faded smile.

"Dad trusts her Sammy, and there has gotta be a good reason why."

His eyes laced over towards her for a moment longer as she trekked up the hill. Dean had then turned, shutting the trunk of his car, as he walked towards his side opening the door and jumping in the driver seat. With a simple glance at her, Sam gave a small smile and walked towards the front of the car and jumped into his seat at shotgun. There he positioned himself comfortably and put the buckle on his seat belt on, now waiting only for Tiny to come inside.

Hannibal, unaware to them had already sat inside the car. His little beady eyes stared at the very man he was waiting for, and as he sat down Hannibal took his chance. An 'umf' escaped Sam's mouth as the large puppy jumped onto his lap, eagerly looking up at the youngest Winchester with a tilted head and a tongue looping out of his mouth. A soft laugh escaped Sam at the pup as he raised his large hand to rub down the pup's back, as he settled down for the time being.

Dean however wasn't too fond of the pup. His eyes glared daggers at Hannibal, not too pleased the little rascal was coming along with them. Dean frowned, remembering the little heated debate about whether the little pup would be joining them on their travels. Tiny's soft eyes hardened at the idea of leaving behind her pup. There he recalled her little foot stomping on the ground, as her arms crossed over her chest ever so, and her hand in the same instant removed her glasses to look at him. Dean wouldn't admit it but it was slightly intimidating, but dare he say it was rather more cute and comical than that. Dean had simply protested with his own gruff voice elaborating how all the hair would get on Baby, as the thick coat of the pup seemed to do so, but Tiny simply insisted that she'll clean it, insisted that Hannibal was simply a necessity they needed to make everything better. Dean, being himself denied all else and stood a determined no.

At that a soft little sigh escaped Tiny and towards his amazement the original flare of her determination had faltered like everything else. Her soft eyes faded towards a soft little glow that seemed out of place, as they turned towards a soft faded honey, as she turned to look at Hannibal, who was happily playing with a rather content Sam who looked rather stiff in his movements, with a wondering mind. 'Okay', she said with a rather soft voice, almost like a whisper.

Sam however would positively have none of this, and as such intervened saying they should in fact take Hannibal. Sam had simply insisted, pointing out the sad little look in her eyes and a very prominent reminder of all the things she did for them even if she didn't need to do any of it. Dean couldn't help but falter in his own argument and in turn allowed the pup to join them on their adventures.

And now here they were with that blasted dog sitting and padding himself upon Baby's leather.

But once he thought about it, it actually was that bad. The little buster heard him, and felt bad himself, sitting more than not in stillness, attempting to not disturb the not mum. Dean's eyes glanced with those uneasy eyes towards Hannibal, only in turn to receive those soft little eyes that stared right back at him. His soft body swiped up as he moved a little, only for his paws that didn't met the ground. But then in a moment's time he jumped towards Dean's side and sat besides him, facing him, and pawing his leg ever so affectionately.

It seemed like this trip was barely beginning, and the journey for their father was just about to begin. With all the time they lost it seemed useless to think they were close behind, but maybe there was more to this pit stop than they could ever believe.


	4. Chapter 4

Silence

That was the only thing that lasted with the car as the soft buzz, and rolling of it's wheels crackled as the radio softly sang her old songs that she cherished ever so. There Sam laid in front, his body laying back on the seat as his face would contort ever so often. Dean drove in silence, and Tiny simply looked out towards the windows, seeing the world pass by in blurs.

Though it was relatively silent, it wasn't anywhere close to being an uneasy one despite the doubt that filled the eldest member of the small party earlier. In fact it took him time to think further upon the matter. His eyes through out the ride would often glance at her through the rear view mirror. There his sharp green eyes softly glazed over her form ever so, remembering her more and more through the every glance. He saw the distant look lacing over her eyes, those hands softly holding each other together and twisting her shirt ever so often. He saw the little pup softly sit besides her, looking out the same window she did from the side of her, where for once he saw trained eyes instead of those usual beady ones that would stare into the brothers' soul.

"So, what's your job, or was I should say."

Tiny looked up from where she was staring lost in thought, turning forwards to look at Dean's back. She blinked for a moment, then responding with a soft smile softly lacing over her face. "I'm a writer." she softly stated at ease. Dean looked at her from the mirror again. "Oh? What type of books?" He asked her, reasoning that conversation was the best option of learning.

She let a sigh escape her lips, here eyes wondering down in thought for a moment. "Well, really anything that comes to mind. Usually it starts out like a dream and then it just develops into something people find interesting. But to be truly honest, they never seem to be happy stories."

"And why's that? A little depressing don't you think."

"It is, to be honest sometimes it makes me cry to think about it but at the same time it's more realistic, well as realistic as everyone knows things to be. It's funny. No one knows the monsters we know and at the end I'm writing about them like a metaphor and people choice to think it's just a matter of psychology, of mental stability. But in the end it's how I want the people to see it, precisely so but..."

"It's not the same because they don't know what it's really like."

"Kind of. I just like making it out like that. I never liked it when hunters get caught up with Human made cases. No monsters, no creatures, just humans being cruel to other humans. It's kinda sad to think it's more common than it used to be. You can't help but wonder what the hell happened." Her words where so casual, yet her voice was so sad, as those eyes looked forwards towards the back of his head. Dean had looked through the rear view mirror to met her eyes again.

"You know, it's a little bit strange for my taste, but I get what you mean. Even we so often stubble across humans doing terrible things, those unpredictable sons of a bitches. It is kinda sad when you think about it. Isn't that why we have such a huge ghost problem?"

A gasping sound came from Dean's side as he in turn glanced towards Sam, who launched himself up from his seat. Hannibal had decided to inspect the younger Winchester, leaving him up front where his head tilted ever so. He was startled by the tall Sasquatch and he fell towards the ground in front where he then managed to climb up upon him in his wake. Dean drove, giving his brothers some side glances, the rock music remained to play in the background as Sam came back to his senses.

"Are you alright?" Tiny asked with a soft spray in her voice. Sam had shaken his head as he took in deep yearning breaths. "I'm fine." he breathed out. "Another nightmare?" inquired Dean from his spot besides his brother. Sam had simply cleared his throat as he ushered Hannibal to go back with his master as he pushed the little butt of the puppy away as it jumped, taking sanctuary in his master's lap as she stroked him with her mystic hands.

Once more the silence had invaded all senses and more so was of a different nature than comfort. "Want to drive for a while?" Dean suggested as he looked towards his brother. Sam had looked upon what stretched out before him and back to his older brother as he looked in utter surprise. "In your whole life you've never asked me that." Dean had then looked forwards again in a mood of slight childish pout. "Thought you might want to, never mind." he stated as he shook his head.

Once more that pause had remained till the youngest spoke. "Look man, you're worried about me, I get it, thank you but I'm perfectly okay." Sam informed his brother who gave a hum in response. Sam had in turn reached over towards the back where Tiny had held onto it, attempting to keep it from Hannibal's vial jaws of judgment. "You know what; maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford too soon." Sam stated as he grasped the map before Hannibal had time to bit it. "Sam, we dug there for about a week, we came up with nothing and there has been no compilations since we got our two new members." Dean reasoned to his younger brother, "If you want to find the thing that killed Jessica..."

"Gotta find Dad first." Sam finished off. "Dad disappearing and that thing showing up after 20 years? It's no coincidence." Dean added in turn. "Dad will have answers, he'll know what to do." Dean finished. "It's weird, man. These coordinates he left us, this Blackwater Ridge..." Sam stated as he trailed off as he looked towards the map. "What about it?" Dean inquired. "There's nothing there. It's just woods." Sam stated. He then placed the map down. "Why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?" he asked the eldest man in the car. Exchanging looks they looked forwards to moving through the moving strips of road in the distance.

Sam had paused for a moment, and then turned in the mirror to see Tiny. "How's your family?" Tiny couldn't help but feel slightly odd, after all some of the questions they had where simply, basic ones, but obvious it was kind of odd to be talking about this, as hunters and as people worried about a case it's kind of odd, at least for her opinion. "What?" Sam had then turned his body gradually to see her. " You know, you're brothers, you're mom and Dad. How are they?" he asked once more earning her to slightly cringe in sadness.

The silence had consumed them, softly drifting as it sank into her mind as she looked away as they faded towards the forest that rolled besides them. "I... I haven't...." words wouldn't properly form as she though of the proper words to say. There she took a deep breath as her face once again narrowed her brows. "My brothers are....how they are, hopefully well, hopefully in good care. Sometimes I wonder, wanting to go out there but isn't a brother usually a pain in your back? From what I know their fine. After all only time would tell where the best ends are." It was at that moment that pride seeped through her voice. "They may be my brothers, but they are big boys now, who can take care of themselves, who knows what's best for them but themselves. I would have gotten a call if anything was amiss. Their most likely if anything fine." Her voice had came off as rather bitter in the end however but that pride never left.

"Well, maybe one day we'll cross with them, and then you'll see."

"Don't worry, if our paths remain the same, it'll come, one day when everything turns a little bit better." She added with a grin. Hannibal remained stationed on her lap, howling in song and content on his master's long awaited joy.


	5. Wendigo (Part 1)

"So Blackwater Ridge, pretty remote, it's cut off by these canyons here, pretty rough terrain, thick forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place." Sam stated as he looked over the map that was at the ranger station of the forest. Their Impala was parked outside. Tiny had wondered around the lodge with Dean as they looked at any information they could get.

"Hey look at the size of this frickin' bear." Dean stated as Tiny in curiosity looked over to look at the large bear. "Dang." she stated back. "And a dozen or more grizzles in the area." Sam stated as he walked over to them. "It's no nature hike, that's for sure." Tiny added as she then turned to see the other man walk into the room towards them. She waved lightly nudging Dean as he was the closest out of the two. Dean in turn just looked at the large puppy that stood besides his feet. "Hey, buddy, you ready to encounter your brethren?" He asked as the pup looked up at him with a yip.

"You boys and girl looking to go out to Blackwater Ridge by any chance?" he asked them. "Oh, no sir, we're environment-study majors from U.C. Bouler. Just working on a paper." Sam interjected to the older ranger who spoke to them. Tiny felt the bubbles warm her chest as nervousness swamped over her. She didn't lie to people, didn't like lying to people, but for certain the only thing that showed that was her soft shuffle and that soft smile on her face hit it good.

"Recycle man." Dean added as he raised a fist and chuckled slightly.

"Bull."

Tiny quickly looked at the others nervously only to give a little sigh, looking at him honestly as she could. "I... I know, well to really put it as it is, I heard a few things about Blackwater Ridge by a friend of mine around here actually. Just wanted to check out those things she said and these guys happened to join in with me." Tiny managed ever so, barely stumbling on her words as she her hand softly swirled around the bottom of her shirt as it tug.

"With the Hailey girl?" The ranger asked her. Tiny paused for a moment, thinking her options quickly as she sighed softly with a gradual nod. "Yeah, I travel a bit, and crossed her once or twice. She was telling me some things happening over here and I couldn't help but come and check it out myself. I apologize if she did come about this a few times already, I wouldn't know about that." Tiny told him with a soft roll of one wrist. Her body shifted nervously, her eyes wandered ever so, flashing besides the ranger again. "My friends here love the environment though honesty we just come to terms with this."

A hand was placed on the older gent's hip. He gave a sigh in turn, a hand brushing over his face as he shook his head. "Well it's no problem, now I'm going to tell her the same thing so talk to her about this, her brother filled out a back country permit saying he won't be back from Blackwater till the 24th. So it's not exactly a missing person now is it? Now please tell that girl to quite worrying. I'm sure her brother's just fine." He informed them.

"On those terms then, it really isn't. She's been getting a bit rash about it lately. That's the only thing I was missing. I do appreciate your time on this, I'll talk with her, don't worry; I'll try to calm her down. Thank you for your time, Wilkins is it? Well since she never told me about this permit, I know it's a bit different, but possibly could you give me a copy of that permit. She has to get it through her head somehow. I just want an additional reason is all." Tiny had softly relayed, her voice a stutter at times, but rather a smooth flow for the rest. She held a calm smile to hid the jittery feeling in her stomach shown by her shirt and her feet shuffles. "If that's okay with you that is."

"Yeah, I can do that."

"Thank you."

She had received the paper quickly, only to continued shuffling, her left hand had softly woven toward the bottom of her shirt, tugging it down and rolling it against her fingers. Quickly she gave another nod of thanks and with the brothers following out behind her as Hannibal willing followed Dean's example. Air blew out of her lungs as the nervousness that had ripped through her body softly subsided as it went.

"Well I'm impressed. For a hermit that was rather nice." Dean stated with a slight nod of his head. His eyes wondering over the constant shuffle she gave. It didn't take a genius to see her hesitation. She smiled slightly towards him in response as they walked to the impala. Her hands softly lifted the paper to give to him as he smiled back lightly, his eyes scanning over the contents.

"What was that?"

Both Dean and Tiny looked up at that sound of Sam's agitated voice. Tiny looked at him with confusion, her eyes softly cased towards the ground as her hand rolled the shirt between her fingers again. "Did I do something wrong?" she lightly asked the tallest male as she looked towards him, her eyes looking away just as quickly. "The coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge, so what are we waiting for? Let's just go find dad. I mean why even talk to this girl?" Sam stated in persistence. "I'm sorry..." Tiny softly mumbled out.

"Maybe we should know what we're walking into before we walk into it."

Dean stated, his voice raised as he spoke over the girl's quite mumble. There was then a heavy silence as they both brothers looked upon one another in a glare. "What?" Sam inquired towards him. Dean's eyes hardened for a moment as he looked at him. "Since when do you 'shoot first ask questions later' anyways?" He asked him. "Since now." came the only response. Dean's eyes just trailed over towards him as he went into the car. "Oh, really?"

Tiny had looked away through the time of their talk, something Dean noticed ever so. "Tiny." He stated, his gruff voice stopping her in her tracks for a moment as she looked at him in response. He gave a quick nod and a small little curve of his lips as he had then passed her quite his quick strides. A small little smile curved on her own lips then.


	6. Wendigo (Part 2)

Silence was the only thing that remained in the Impala, heading towards his mysterious Haley girl. Tiny's eyes had softly wondered towards Sam in the car (who in turn was angrily petting Hannibal who simply looked content as his tongue stuck out) as she wondered if she should say something. She frowned upon the matter as the quiet made her think a little too much. Softly she shuffled in her seat as her eyes turned outwards, away towards the scenery around them.

"Sam.... I know you both know hunting rather well...." She softly begun as Sam looked at her through the mirror. " But aren't hunter's meant to help people?" His eyes had trained on her then. " I know you men are in trouble, your searching for something out there but that's the thing. People out there do too and the only difference is that they don't know a thing about all this and frankly can't do a thing about it."

"Your father is important to you both, but in the end you can't forget you are hunters. They where originally there to be selfless, to defend others, and sometimes it starts through rage, but... Doing something rather than nothing on the way to find him won't hurt anybody. Her brother is missing Sam, shouldn't you know what she's felling because you're Dad's gone too?"

This girl did not know their Dad. She said she knew but in the end hearing it seems like their talking about a whole new world. In the end it was true, their father was gone, but hearing her say such a positive thing about him earlier, she must have misunderstood everything. Their father was not the best father, their father was a drunken man who could care less what happened, but sometimes it wasn't like that. But in the end there they where looking for him, looking for a father who faulted to be there when they needed him. He was gone, and deep down the strength of that man's will, ever so impenetrable by anything was now shattered by a disappearance they couldn't explain.

Sam remained silent. Words did not one to come out. Jessica was the plague, the epidemic of his mind. It was a haunting sensation he didn't want to lose, but he also wanted to never feel that pain again. This girl didn't know about Jessica, and though the brothers had babbled a bit among themselves on his dear, dear Jessica nothing would spill. He wanted vengeance, it was a deep thirst the filled in his lungs, and it was the poison towards his sane mind. He didn't want to hear reason, he wanted the blood of her tormentor and evidently his mother's gone as well.

However hearing her soft voice. The mere softness of it was so different. He knew the strong, the confidence and sometimes the fool beneath each trait but softness had yet to come in mind. At the same time he heard a soft little knowing voice crossing over, a little bit of something he couldn't place. It was something he knew well was a part of Jessica in the beginning. There he remained silent. Jessica when he met her had that soft little secret beneath her voice when they met. It was a little one. It wasn't much but it was there, and soon it had unwound to his wonders. He never thought about it before till now.

It reminded him of a secret. It reminded him of a story of so damn long ago.

Dean had looked at her through his own mirror, seeing her figure look out towards the road besides them. She was right. He knew it. But the softness of her voice, it was almost sad. He looked upon the road ever so strongly. His eyes a narrowed bloom. It was just different, that was all, he told himself. But in the end, deep in the beat of his chest he knew there was something similar, something uncanny and comforting. He just couldn't place it.

* * *

 

Tiny had lightly knocked one her door. Her hands nervously fiddled in the strands of messy deep dark coffee hair as she fixed it for a moment. Dean raised a brow at her for a moment, "Easy tiger, it's not a date." A smile crossed over her features lightly as her eyes met his own that had turned away. Their eyes had turned towards the door at them to reveal another woman. She was about their age, she was a rather beautiful woman who held a rather confused look laced over her features.

"You must be Hailey Collins, this is Sam and Tiny, and I'm Dean. We're rangers from the park service. Ranger Wilkins sent us over, we wanted to ask you some questions about your brother Tommy." Dean stated with a smooth flow of wards. Her eyes looked weakly at them. "Let me see some I.D. " She asked them. Nodding Tiny took out her lovely little badge that she had a whole case load of and held it up like the other boys did.

Hailey nodded ever so "Come in." she managed as her eyes then laced at the car by the side. "That's yours?" she asked. "Yeah." "Nice car." Hailey stated as she turned, and walked away as she left the door open for them to enter. Dean walked in first, turning and mouthing something along the lines of 'Oh my God'.

"So if Tommy is not due back in a while, how do you know something's wrong?" Sam asked as he wondered into the dinning area where another boy sat at the table. Hailey had come over and reached for the bowls. "He checks in every day by cell." She explained, "He e-mails photos, stupid little videos, but we haven't heard anything in over three days now." She added. "Well maybe he can't get cell phone reception." Sam reasoned. She shook her head in turn. "He's got a satellite phone too." She added. "could it be he's just having fun and forgot to check in?" Dean added.

"He wouldn't do that." Tiny's eyes had cased towards the younger boy at the table as they looked at him. She nodded softly as she turned, looking them over. "Is it just you three, you two and you're brother back at Blackwater Ridge right?" She added as the other woman nodded. "Yeah, our parents are gone. It's just my two brothers and me. We all keep pretty close tabs on each other." She added as she looked at Tiny who nodded ever so. "No wonder you're so worried." she softly stated with a light smile. " I know the first thing to do is look over everything again. He keeps on sending things through his trip, would it be okay if we see those photos and videos by any chance?" Tiny added as she looked towards her.

"Yeah." Hailey stated back. A beep resounded from the computer as she turned it on. " That's Tommy." she stated as a video block popped up showing a smiling male. She had then clicked it again. "This is his last message." She added.

* * *

 

_The same young man from the previous image that was smiling was in a dimly lit tent, shadows danced behind him as he held a solemn expression on his face, as his voice expressed his regards to his words._

_"Hey Hailey. Day 6: We're still out here near Blackwater Ridge. We're fine, keeping safe, so don't worry, okay? Talk to you tomorrow."_

* * *

The message had ended just as quickly as it had begun.

"We'll find your brother. We're heading out to Blackwater Ridge first thing." Dean stated in turn as he fixed himself up. Hailey had turned to look at the eldest in turn. "Then maybe I'll see you there.: she added as she had then turned away. Tiny looked at her with her natural narrowed eyes. "You're not thinking about going out there are you?" she asked softly, her voice urgent, yet held no malicious.

"Look, I can't sit around here anymore, so I hired a guide. I'm heading out in the morning and I'm gonna find Tommy myself." She informed them with a spark of determination littering her voice. "I think I know how you feel." Dean stated as his voice lowered. Tiny softly shook her head. "You know it could end up bad... But I've done the same thing before too." Tiny softly added in her wistful tone.

"Hey, you mind forwarding these to me?" Sam asked from the computer. "Sure." Hailey added as she turned from her spot besides her brother was eating ever so slowly.


	7. Wendigo (Part 3)

Tiny was never used to bars, or even the matter of being around people for too long to add to the matter. But in the end there was one thing for sure, she was all content with being besides the brothers. Hannibal was hidden contently in her bag. There he would nudge a glass or two at Dean and push a paper here and there, but he rather enjoyed to be upon Dean's Lap. Dean had simply huffed out at the puppy, brushing his callous hands over his thick fur as Hannibal's attentive eyes glazed over the crowd.

"So, Blackwater Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic, local campers mostly, but still, this past April two hikers went missing out there. They were never found." Sam explained.

Tiny wasn't paying much mind to what he stated at the moment. At the moment the trio where in a bar, the smell of liquor was strong in the air, thick and the women who presented themselves where so surrounded the men, and the pool table was packed. It was too different for Tiny to obtain complete focus. Her body gradually shuffled around in her seat as she listened to the boys as they debated on what to do. "Any before that?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, in 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack. And again in 1959, and again before that in 1936 - every 23 years just like clockwork." Same explained. He then fumbled around his computer as Tiny got up behind the boys to look at what was on the screen. "Watch this." He began to say. "Here's the clincher. I downloaded that guy, Tommy's videos to the laptop. Check this out." he stated as he immediately began to press the arrow key to pass frames in the video.

"Do it again." Dean ordered to which Sam obliged. "That's three frames, it's a fraction of a second. Whatever that thing is, it can move." Sam stated as he observed it. Dean lightly slapped his shoulder. "I told you something weird was going on." The eldest stated. "Yeah. I got one more thing," Sam began to say as he looked to Tiny who had sat down again, listening intently for once. "In '59 one camper survived the supposed grizzly attack. Just a kid- barely crawled out of the woods alive." He finished.

"Is there a name?"

* * *

 

Tiny was always a woman to resolve her mind in thought, considering most of the time her thoughts seemed to be more focused on amazing things that what her perceived reality was completely full of so it seemed nice to image a world of wondrous, well, whimsicality. Closing her eyes ever slowly, the young woman who laid dormant within the back of the car looked out towards the road, eyes glazing over the scenery that was bound before her eyes as she seemed to remember so much and yet so little.

It was like a dream, to really thing that she was going back to all of this. And though she said she's never really done a hunt, she was never the one too willingly kill a life. Those honey eyes would turn away from that unfortunate soul as the gun aimed at them as those streams of gray tears fell from her face as the sound of shattering flesh came around them, engulfing it as well as the finishing thud or scream resounded. Hunting was not something someone would face alone, nor was it something that people wanted and she knew that. She feared the thought that she had happily excepted this life style, this cruel, forever lasting decision; but deep down there was a reason for all of this delirium that was the reality of the world.

"You're a little quiet back there, have been all day. What up?"

His voice infiltrated her thoughts, as the young female turned to the eldest brother who glanced at her through the rear view mirror. She tilted her head for a moment, blinked ever slowly as she had then turned to the outside world. "Well, I guess you can say I'm in deep thought, observing how a proper hunt goes along." she stated softly, her mind remained drifted away for a moment longer as her focus was lost gradually and reformed again. "And the fact I really don't know what to do is also there. If you noticed I'm a bit, well, awkward."

"You're kidding me, right? For someone who hasn't been around people in a long time, they rather like to talk to you than to us." Sam responded to her comment slightly. "I mean honestly I see no reason to help this girl, but you managed to talk you're way through with ease." He added in turn. "Don't worry, we'll eventually make you into a social butterfly." Dean added.

She giggled lightly at that, her voice soft and light. "A butterfly... I love butterflies." She mumbled ever so as her mind seemed to wonder again. "But I'm a rather isolated butterfly though, and they don't change their instincts quite easily. If I was a butterfly though, I want to violet, and blue, and red, and all the shades of a tranzite! Now that would be lovely, and better yet a butterfly from Alice and Wonderland! Oh, that would be glorious! So large and beautiful with those tuffs of fur wrapped around their neck ever so tenderly. And " She stated with a small smile, which softly faded as she took in mind how strange it was to be discussing about butterflies in such a manner. She had yawned at the end of it however, a soft little sound as it was as she shook her head ever so lightly to wipe the tire away.

"Oh how poetic, not strange one bit." Dean told her as he smiled softly. He knew well she was tired, after all it was evident that being a hunter meant crazy hours and as she was on her own regiment it wasn't taken the same. He had listened to her go on, he couldn't help smile at the childlike glee that came out at the sudden thought of a butterfly.

Sam had raised a brow at her words, her soft laughter had come along with it as he couldn't help but let hips mouth curve upwards beneath his mind whirling with thoughts. She just seemed so Innocent, so lost in such a case. As that thought came up, he wondered further how she could be a hunter, none the less a good one if she was so young, so childish, so loving and caring, so imaginative.

She huffed ever so softly. "Says the White Rabbit now does he?" She softly mumbled. Sam couldn't help but chuckle lightly at that. Dean in turn smiled and shook his head slightly. " Oh really now?" She nodded in turn lightly. " Of course, even the March Hare seems to be taking his part in manner well. I would say it needs to switch up a bit more, doesn't it?"

At that Sam shook his head lightly. A smile emerged on his face ever so as he inquired ever softly, "Dean told me you where a writer." Tiny gave a small little nod in return." Yes I am." she responded back ever so carefully. "Do you like writing children's novels then?" he asked again. She shook her head quickly at that.

"No, I like stories with morality." She stated ever so sweetly with a soft look in her eyes. "Life is rather cruel and yet it has it's ups and down. It's why you can take so much from it." she added ever so. "I write poetry and stories, and there usually the first things that come to mind." Realizing that silence was the only thing that followed, a soft blush crossed ever over her cheeks, a bashful look spread over her as she looked towards the side. "I'm sorry if I'm boring you." She added rather simply.

"Not at all, just..."

Sam began to say ever so. "what about these books?" dean interjected in turn towards the missing space. She smiled softly at that, her head turning away from the window as she looked down slightly in their direction before her. "Well..."

Dean was certainly now a man to be doing things as boring as reading a damn book, but the story she stated behind the books seemed rather thrilling, seemed amazing and adventurous and overall was such a complex mentality that he couldn't understand it all. Of course there was the matter of how she explained it, so boring, and so dead, but as she caught her pace up with words it seemed to be wonder of it's own. It sounded like these stories where about the horrors of regular life, or a cruel world where there was no monsters, making it seem like a world like that was so much harder than a world like theirs. It was impossible, right? But that thought remained there, and the thought of the case at hand also highlighted there as well. Sam saw a mind so swiftly made and amazing that he couldn't help but ask their names, ever so intrigued as his worry and disdain before was lingered short by the revelation of the stories.

It was just a moment of peace in that car ride, one of a soft smile, of no worries, and that solemn smile that laid upon her face. Of course the case still lingered on their minds, as it was usually hard to forget, none the less in the middle of a case. Of course however there was one important factor from this all. It was much more at ease within the Impala. Sam seemed calmer, Dean could breath easier, and Tiny wasn't as uncomfortable as before. Of course she was still a matter of questions, but now it seemed much more relaxed, as the tension between all four was ease. It didn't seem as hard to work with her anymore and as a result they could tell eventually it would help in the long run. For it was always a good idea to be in touch with the other members within the party.

Hannibal looked up, towards the towering creatures as he softly yipped up towards them in joys. He was born remembering only a world of isolation, which his master had so hard fought to maintain of opened fields. He knew for a long time it would never come, but now it was here. And now she smiled in the open where there was no cruel bigger creatures around to judge, and where two males where her companions. His deep dark eyes saw their harmless intentions and so he yipped, he yipped in joy, in freedom.


	8. Wendigo (Part 4)

"Look, Ranger, I don't know why you're asking me about this. It's public record, I was a kid. My parents got mauled by a-"

"Grizzly? That's what attacked them?"

Sam spoke ever so. The trio had managed to meet this man, the survivor from all this hectic case left. All three stood inside looking at the man who smoked at his old age. At Sam's response he had paused, taking the cigarette from his mouth and turned with a frantic nod.

"The other people went missing that year -- those bear attacks, too?" Dean stated as he took some steps forwards. His voice, it's usual deep tone that laid mesmerizing to it's own accord. "What do you think about all those people who went missing this year though?" Tiny stated softly. He had in turn looked away for a moment, from them only to turn back. "Same thing?" Dean finished for her. "If we knew what we were dealing with, we might be able to stop it." Dean added into his own commentary.

"I seriously doubt that." The older man stated through his raspy voice as the cigarette was removed. " Anyway, I don't see the difference it would make. You wouldn't believe me." The older man stated as he sat down upon his chair looking towards them. "Nobody ever did." he added as he fixed himself in his seat. Sam had then in turn walked forward. "Mr. Shaw." he began as he neared and sat down on the table. "...What did you see?"

The older man's facial expressions quivered in turn as he released a sigh, it was evidently hard for him to truly recall it as all the people with him where possible killed right before his eyes, and it was the thought that lingered on Tiny's mind as she looked at him.

"Nothing... It moved too fast to see. It hid too well. I heard it though. A roar... Like no man or animal I ever heard."

"Did it come at night?"

A nod in response.

"Got inside your tent?"

"It got inside our cabin. I was sleeping in front of the fireplace when it came in. It didn't smash a window or break the door. It unlocked it. Do you know of a bear that could do something like that? I didn't even wake up until I heard my parents screaming."

"They killed him?"

"Dragged them off into the night. Why it left me alive - I've been asking myself ever since."

"It did leave me this though."

Mr. Shaw then pulled down the collar of his shirt, showing off the slash mark that came from around his neck down to his chest. The brothers looked at it with a hardened gaze of sympathy as Tiny looked at it with soft eyes that turned away after a moment more. "There's something evil in those woods." He began to say. "It was some sort of a demon." He finished.

After moments talk in addition the party of three had said their dues and left, walking down the hall as Dean took lead. "Spirits and Demons don't have to unlock doors if they wanna get inside; they just got through the walls." He stated. "So it's probably something else - something corporeal." Sam began to reason. " 'Corporeal'? Excuse me, Professor." Dean stated back. "Shut up. So, what do you think?" Sam told him. "The claws, the speed that it moves - it could be a skin walker, maybe a black dog, whatever we're talking about we're talking about a creature and it's corporeal which means we can kill it." Dean finished.

Tiny thought for a moment, her head tilting to the side. She's worked on helping research a case here or there. Knowing well an idea what it was, the thing that bothered her the most about those suggestion was the equal parts of time. Though of course she wasn't well know for her skill outside, or further her lack of will to go on an actual hunt, she knew she could be wrong, but those ideas didn't fetch well in mind.

"What about a wendigo?"

Dean tilted his head for a moment as both brothers stopped walking and turned to her. Dean put a frown of thought in his head for a moment, only to shake his head. "Wendigos aren't located in this region, it's too far off."

Tiny frowned at that, taking that into point it was true, but the possibility lingered in her mind well that it wouldn't leave. All of them had walked out towards the Impala where still Dean remained in lead. Tiny had walked along, digging out of her messenger bag a thing or two. Dean walked to his car, opening the trunk as he then lifted the hood, holding the case within up with a shotgun as he then placed down a bag. He then proceeded to place various weapons in it.

"We cannot let that Hailey girl go out there." Sam told his brother as he then stood besides him, grabbing weapons from the trunk. "Yeah, well what are we gonna tell her - she can't go into the woods because of a big scary monster?" Dean asked his brother as he looked at him for a moment. "Yeah." Sam simply stated earning Dean to look at him fully. "Her brother's missing, Sam." He began to say. "And from how she acted I can assure you she's not gonna back down no matter what anyone says, trust me on this. We can barely do anything about that factor." Tiny interjected as she looked over their weapons as she looked through her bag too. Her messenger bag was actually a huge military one that was extra-large, able to hold all kinds of stuff and still be full to look fashionable (at least towards her it wasn't that bad of taste).

"She's right, we go with her, we protect her, and we keep our eyes peeled for our fuzzy predator friend." Dean told his younger brother. "I don't like it Sam, but what else ca we do? From what I know, not much." Tiny told Sam who had looked at both of them in disbelief. "So finding Dad's not enough." When he said that Tiny paused. Her eyes turning to the side, as she knew well where this was headed. She had turned away from him and pulled her bag away as Dean also took a step back.

In his flare of anger he slammed both lids such and held a bitter expression on his face. His eyes narrowed, "Now we got to babysit even more?" Sam asked. Tiny looked away in turn, her eyes glancing downwards. Maybe he was right, all she did was follow, she didn't say much, she just mimicked them, following actions that crossed over their paths, without a doubt she must have been an inconvenience to them. It had left her shoulders to slouch, thinking upon all the things she hadn't done so far, and maybe it was true, maybe she was just truly the one pulling them done from what they needed to do, and it felt right to think of it like that.

Dean had then stared back at his younger brother, as both their eyes locked upon one another. It was a brotherly war, a stare that burnt deep within both of them scars the laced the will of foul nature.

Hannibal had whimpered in his spot as he sadly looked on the exchange. He never liked times where everything was mad, and he felt it all over them, furthermore all over Sam. Little Hannibal could tell that Sam wasn't the person he used to be and it was sad for the little puppy to think that such a nice man who had petted his head with such tenderness (which he still couldn't tell that difference from anger or not) and held him as the first male human he was introduced to. Dean was nice too so it just made him just as sad as his owner was.

He remembered a time what it was like before, when he was just a little new born sometimes he would hear the yelling, and it scared him. Of course there was not much he could do, but soon he remember with his master it went away, it faded away to happy memories that he loved and cherished, but now it was just a memory of bad times.

"What?"

Sam voiced was loud upon the silence that laid thick over them, as his body ever swayed as he kept on leaning to one foot and then another. " Nothing." Dean simply stated as he looked off at Sam. Dean had simply held the same expression and tossed the bug cargo bag of weapons at him as a groan came from him at the sudden weight tossed at his chest.

Dean marched away as Sam took a step to the side, seeing him march off without a slip of anything else from the eldest. Tiny was ready to go follow the eldest, worried for the words he would speak to her. She was nothing strong compared to Dean who she knew well held back his tongue, who said no words and knew at times well when, or at least she though. Hannibal whimpered upon the spot besides her feet and whimpered ever so softly in his dismay. Her body froze, shocked and stunned for a moment, seeing those eyes lock onto her form.

Hesitation laced over her body, an awkward fiddle as her hand grasped the base of her shirt again, pulling it down as she took a breath and looked up towards the brother who remained there, where the weight of it all stood in the locked exchange of eye contact.

"Why?"

It was a simple question he had presented to her, and yet it was so hard to express properly for her that the words formulated in her mind for moments on end. She didn't know what he asked upon why, nor did she understand what had happened to them, the strain that laced between the two. She could only assume so much and yet words where a fleeting idea, a thing that could not stimulate an reaction right there. So she said the only words that could come to her mind.

"Why me? Why did you're father ask for me? Why must a hunter save people? Why must we keep moving forwards?"

She asked as her voice strained. Her eyes where so dull, so full of fear for words she could not know to say, so she took a chance and took a step closer to him. Her eyes matched his own with a hint of ferocity as her head lightly shook as her words spilled out.

"Sam, there is so many questions we could ask, but sometimes we just gotta think about it, ya' know?"

Her eyes where softer now then, as the soft sway of her body stopped as she looked at him straight on.

"We are going to find your father, I know it. He's strong. But you must know that in the world of hunting we can't have the pleasure of having the world filled of joy and love. A hunter's job is to be selfless and let others have a chance to have a life that they themselves can't ever have. It's hard, but this is the world you've been dragged into. And if it were so simple then you're reason would be so much more amazing to follow through with."

"But this world is cruel. As long as there is madness, as long as there is creatures that want to kill our kind, hunters fight. We are the last stand for humanities defense a-and... And if we don't react then so many lives will die. She's going to die, everything's going to fall down. Life ain't pretty, I've learned that the hard way, but I don't regret a single moment when I decided that I would be a hunter, and heck I'm just starting. Now you have to learn exactly what was left behind for me."

Her voice had then rose up, holding a soft stutter of unknowing, of confidence, and yet as she finished it was crackled, and it was just her tired voice. Her hand had softly raised up, softly smacking his arm as he looked at her with eyes that seemed to soften as she smiled at him brightly her soft eyes so full of wonder and spirit.

"You're not alone Sam, you got your brother Dean and from what it looks like he's not gonna leave you any time soon. Now you got me and Hannibal and I promise you we are going to find your Dad, and we are not going to stop till we do. If anything, you're not going to be alone a single step of the way."

The smile that carved over her lips made him freeze into a soft sweet feeling. There was that smile again, that smile and look that he saw on her before that seemed to know much more than it let on. Oh course this bliss that was derived from her smile was a bitter one, for from her comfort laid a swarm of reality that was evidently cruel, however far from foreign. However her words seemed to his body much more reassuring than they seemed to be worth.

Her hand had softly trailed down his arm, a soft tingling sensation wafting over his body in a haze as her hand softly smoothed over. It was on her part of utter innocence as she smiled at him with the same bitter sweet feeling that was filled with hope of reassurance, showing him that in the end it would all be fine. Looking at her for a moment, the absolutely normal girl who seemingly held nothing special to her, he felt more reassured than he's been since all of this insanity has passed. It was the hope that gleamed in her eyes that he couldn't help but fall with, for it was so utterly true, not a simple feeling or a simple wave of emotion, it was genius and it wasn't found often.

She had then turned, soft spoken words escaped her lips, "Hannibal." The pup in response had turned towards his master as he silently padded towards her with the soft wag of his little tail, but before that he softly waddled towards Sam. His head softly patted his leg, whimpering lightly with a yip as he had the looked up at him with those little black eyes. Then he turned, following behind his master as he headed towards the Motel they had managed to get earlier.

His eyes trailed off of her. His mind never left the idea that there was something so different about this girl, so innocent and yet so tainted. There was something so familiar and yet so distant that he just couldn't grasp and it ate at him, and ate away at the time. There was that strange sense of comfort he willingly pushed away, but still it didn't help.

Her words where the endless echo in his mind, just as much as the echo of his dear resounded with crimson burns.


	9. Wendigo (Part 5)

Tiny groaned when she woke up, her voice was full of sleep as she stretched from her unpleasant position remembering she was on a couch of all things. Looking up on her clock she realized it was possibly a good time to get up anyways. Groaning she got up from the couch seeing as the boys where still asleep she gave them there moment, getting herself ready as she grabbed some clothing from her bag as she walked out towards the bathroom where the door was then shut.

Hannibal who had noted the loss of his Master looked at her phone, tilting his head at whatever was on the screen, not that he understood, but he managed to get the clock as she would always glance at it. Focusing hard at it, the pup yipped and ran off the couch and hopped up and up and onto the sheets of Dean's bed as he climbed up with rapid pace and jumped on Dean's face as he yelped at the sudden feeling of warmth, weight, and fuzziness.

Sam shot up at hearing his brother yell out as he then turned to see that Hannibal was flung onto the other end of the bed as he yipped and yipped, pulling the sheets away from Dean who vigorously fought the little pup for the sheets. "Bad dog, bad! Return my sheets this instant!" Dean ordered the puppy who was too busy playing with him. Sam just sighed, tired, but startled awake looked at his phone to realize why he was doing what he was doing.

"Dean, it's time to wake up." Sam told his brother. "it's just about to turn to 6 o'clock, just enough time to get ready and some food along with it." When Sam finished his words Dean had stopped tugging at the sheets as Hannibal yipped forwards and landed besides Dean, sinking slightly in the sheets as he began to nuzzle his side and roll over. " Well then." Dean stated with a grumble as he lifted up the puppy by his scruff and lifted him up to see him in the face. Hannibal had then shut up, staring out at Dean and stopped moving. The stare contest lasted for a moment till he reached out with his long tongue and licked Dean's nose.

"We'll aren't you a happy little fucker?" He asked Hannibal who yipped in reply, wagging his tail. "Dean, put the dog down." Sam stated as he got up grabbing his own cloths. "fine, you try having that little creature follow you around everywhere and tell me he isn't just too fricken cute to ignore." Dean stated back as he dropped the puppy who scampered under his sheets as Dean moved his legs over the sheets and walked out.

* * *

 

The Impala had trailed up the dirt road as all members where situated, even Hannibal as he wore his miniature sized tactical pack as he was on Sam's lap, his tongue stood out in joy. "Seriously, that dog got issues." Dean stated as he looked over the puppy. "He's just Hannibal, leave him alone." Tiny stated in turn. It was filled with a random moment of talking till they reached the dirt road which held Hailey and her brother and their guide. Hannibal made a yuck sound as he shook his head repeatedly and grabbed Sam's hand in which he softly gnawed on.

Opening the door as all four of them got out, with Hannibal jumping at the sight of the forest, waiting for his master as she climbed out, by far the most appropriately dressed out of all of them (except for Hannibal with his wonderful fashion sense). "You guys got room for four more?" dean stated including the puppy that yipped in joy. "Wait, you want to come with us?" Hailey spoke in disbelief. "Who are these guys?" Their guide asked in turn. "Apparently, this is all the park service could muster up." Hailey told her paid guide as she then placed her hands on her hip and looked towards the party.

"You're rangers?" The guide asked. "That's right." Dean replied back as the party managed to walk forwards with Tiny in the lead. "And you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?" She asked Dean. "Well, sweetheart, I don't do shorts." Dean replied back with his signature grin. If anything, Tiny wore the most appropriate clothing at least on the terms of hiking. Hiking boots, rolled up jeans, tang top with a flannel over and a cap on her head. "Oh you think this is funny? It's dangerous back country out there, her brother might be hurt." The guide stated. "Oh believe me, I know how dangerous it can be. We just want to help them find their brother, that's all." Dean told him back.

Suspicious eyes glazed over them. Nervously Tiny fixed the strap of the rifle that laid covered in a towel on her back which her cross body messenger bag hit her leg ever so often. The guide sighed in turn as they walked off.

"Don't worry uhm..."

"Roy."

"These boys may look unprofessional, maybe even say myself, but we know a thing or too out here. And trust me, I think a bear is the least of our worries."

The group had walked into the woods by now with Hannibal sniffing the ground occasionally and tilting his head and the variety of new scents. His little foxy trot was leading them ahead as he sniffed Roy ever so often as the guide looked at the pup that was so intent on studying him. As agreed, Tiny took his side considering he thought that she was more than capable of being in his area of work than the boys as she was more or less equipped and had a hunting dog, a terrible one at that, but none the less a hunting dog that seemed to be rather careful one at that.

"Roy, you said you did a little hunting." Dean began to say. "Yeah, more than a little." He stated in turn. "Uh-huh.' Dean stated back to him. "What kind of furry critters do you hunt?: Dean asked. "Mostly buck, sometimes bear." Roy simply replied back, not really giving a crap about him. "Tell me, uh, Bambi or Yogi ever fought you back?" Dean told him. Dean simply looked down at the yips from Hannibal in warning. Roy had almost tugged him out of the way had Hannibal not bit his leg in irritation of him ignoring his warning. Roy had just tighten his hold on his shoulder.

"What you doing, Roy?" Dean asked him in turn, oblivious to the fact of what was below him. Tiny had simply grabbed a stick as she slammed it onto covered ground where the bear trap snapped to life as Hannibal yipped in surprise, rushing up Sam's leg and on his hip where he was then held in Sam's large hands. "You should watch where you're steeping... Ranger?" he stated back in turn to Dean with a grin. Dean in turn made a face as a result and turned to them attempting it to seem like it was all fine. "It's just a bear trap." Dean informed them as the rest began to move on wards again.

"You didn't pack any provisions, you guys are carrying a duffle bag while she's holding a large messenger bag. You're not Rangers, so who the hell are you?" Hailey demanded as she walked along side Dean with a demanding tone. She had turned him around as a result where those lovely forest eyes turned to his brother and new companion as if for permission. They had in turn waited, allowing the others to pass only forwards from them.

He let his breath run sharp from his lungs, "Sam and I are brothers, and Tiny's a wonderful girl who's helping us along the way to look for our father. He might be here, we don't know, I just figured that you and me we're in the same boat." Dean explained as blandly as he could. Looking at her with eyes wondering if it where all fine. Hailey paused, eyes still remaining on the handsome older brother. "Why didn't you just tell me that from the start?" She questioned him. "I'm telling you now, besides, it's probably the most honest I've ever been with a woman. Ever. So we okay?" Dean informed the careful woman.

Moments paused laid in silence as she nodded in thought, Dean's expression ever waiting, ever expecting. "Yeah, okay." She told him. Dean had then scrunched up his face as he spoke. "What do you mean I didn't pack provisions?' He stated in turn as he faced her normally with scrunched brows. Dean had then pulled out a bag of M&Ms. He had then given her a look and then turned around, placing his hand in the bag to retrieve the candy. A small smile came from the corner of her lip rising. It had then fallen in thought, pausing as her mouth slightly gaped in thought. She was a careful woman, for her mind had wondered towards why on earth it was a good idea to trust them, to trust two brothers and just any woman to assist her when all she wanted was her brother safe, and for them to turn out safe too. She had then in turn glanced to where Dean had waddled off towards and walked forwards as a result.

Tiny swore that deep down she was in a bloody action movie, where the explorers went deep into the woods, searching for the lost treasures and artifacts that laid deep within the mines, and so was encountered by monsters of night and slaughtered off by night. It was a wonderful thought but it was there, and she could imagine some awesome ass music in the background. It was some Lara Croft shit.

"This is it- Blackwater Ridge." Roy informed them as his body ever so turned to look at the group. "What coordinates are we at?" Sam asked him in turn. Roy had stepped to the side where the other paced upon the flat ground where simple dirt laid on it. He took the device out and then looked over it; pressing buttons as beeping sounds emerged from the small device.

"35 & -111"

"You hear that?" Dean asked as he walked besides Sam as both of them looked over towards the woods ahead and surrounding them. "Yeah." Sam stated back in reply. Tiny had simple walked forwards, eyes around as she turned to see Roy turn to look at her, then glancing at the boys in suspicion again. It was actually quite unnerving to think about, his eyes watching over them as she, in her disturbed state, turned to look away from him.

"Not even crickets." Sam added in turn towards the silence as Dean turned around to look, spotting Tiny staring at Hannibal who had waddled to Dean's foot and sat there, looking up at him as Dean stared back for a few moments to turn away. " I'm gonna to take a look around." Roy began to say. "You shouldn't go off by yourself." Sam told him as the company turned to look at the guide. "That's sweet." He stated back as a chuckle came from his throat. "Don't worry about me." he stated as his face hardened, walking in-between the brothers as he held his rifle in arm.

"All right, everybody stays together." Dean ordered as Roy walked ahead. "Let's go." He added as the rest of the party followed him. All eyes were looking through the trail, where Hannibal sniffed the ground and trotted around in search as he expertly maneuvered through the underbrush. His tail flipped in swift movements as he trotted and paused, sniffing the air and growling at unsuspecting squirrels. Tiny had stayed close to her puppy, seeing him attempt to find any other human scent. He was a puppy, but he was a dog who was willing to help out, any time, as long as he got head rubs and biting people was good. After all he was named Hannibal, he has issues.

"Hailey, over here!"

That voice was no doubt Roy's that called a distance away. All heads had turned as a result. Hannibal was the first to run as he howled out, sprinting as fast as his little body could carry him as his master trailed right alongside where all the others had followed after hearing Roy call to them. They had frozen in almost shock at the sight in front of them, or much rather the two siblings that weren't hunters.

"Oh my god." Hailey stated, her head shaking with utter disbelief at the sight before her. "Looks like a grizzly." Roy began to say as they looked at the mangled sigh of the camp where everything laid in ruin. Hannibal trotted over to sniff any sort of evidence that little fur ball could get his hands on., The smell of iron laced at the sight of blood ever dripping as his little muzzle came closer to the small as he barked, softly falling on his back and scampering to Tiny as all had divided though out the sight. Blood spilled as the tents where ripped to shreds, as cuts lashed out like claws mangled it with such swift and clean cuts so rash and desolate that it laid in complete ruin as the frame held it's only ideal look to comprehend what it was.

"Tommy?" Hailey ever called out to the brother that remained missing. She had slipped her bag off, her eyes desperate and filled with desperation as she called out again. "Tommy! Tommy!" a shushing noise came from Sam in response as Tiny walked forwards with Hannibal observing his surroundings with black eyes. "Please calm down." She stated in turn but no use came from it. "Shut up." she stated simply as she then turned to her with eyes of desperation and irritation. "This is fresh if you haven't noticed it's possibly close." She reasoned as she looked around, eyes glazing over the other female. It wasn't out of irritation but of compassion and care as she held a strict tone, her eyes ever turned upon the vegetation around them.

Hailey in turn looked around in reason on her part, only to be interrupted by Dean's call. "Sam, Tiny!" he called out. Sam and Tiny shared a look once more as they rushed forwards, stepping over the uneven ground and over the roots of tall towering trees. Dean was positioned upon the ground as his eyes laced over whatever he wanted to share. He looked up to the approaching feet, where Hannibal growled at another intruding squirrel. Crouching down besides the brothers she looked at what the eldest had found.

"The bodies were dragged from the campsite. But here, the tracks just vanish." Dean informed them as they looked upon the dents that lay upon the ground of shuffle marks, of moved fresh earth. "It's weird." he stated as he then looked up. "I'll tell you what, it's not skin walker or black dog." Dean stated as they stood up. As his eyes looked over everything as he then turned away and walked as Sam took a longer glance. She had walked forwards in turn, following alongside Dean as Hannibal trailed right behind.

Hailey had picked up the bloodied, cracked phone from the ancient earth, her hand shaking ever so as she recognized this device, his device. Those eyes filled with sadness as they fell down her smooth face as she just stared at it as no words would slip out from her lips. Her breaths had laid thick in turn as a devotion of useless hope had ventured in her mind, engulfing her body to hold deep breaths and shallow breaks. Tommy was gone, wasn't he? It played over and over in her mind like an abyss, no words would come as her face scrunched up in a silent cry.

"Hey, he could still be alive." Dean's voice had cut through the silence of that cry that was escaping from her body, his form crouched, looking at her as she attempted to hold herself together. She looked at him, a look of utter disbelief, of hopelessness and unknowing paths. The silence grazed between them.

"Help!"

"Please! Somebody help me!"

Tiny pulled the blanket out from over her rifle, cocking it. Everyone was standing now, ready to act upon the matter as they all heard that man's tormented cry for salvation. Something wasn't right about it though, oh no, it seemed off to her ears as the sound wasn't normal per say and Hannibal growled in agreement. Roy had shot out first with Tiny and Hannibal close behind to the guide as everyone followed after them. Deep into the woods, where the sound emanated from the group raced towards it, where the rifle bearers charged with fast movements, having Tiny cut passed as she raced towards the scene, turning across the vegetation towards an opening of large trees where dirt laid plentiful.

Then there was silence.


	10. Wendigo (Part 6)

Nothing, nothing but the wind that coursed through the branches of the plants that laced in every direction around them remained in sight. "It seemed like it was coming from around here, didn't it?" Hailey asked as they looked around, with both Tiny and Roy holding their rifles, ready to aim. Still the sound of the wind ever carried over their spirits. Sam looked around as thoughts raced through his mind as his memory kicked in with realization.

"Everybody back to camp." He stated, leading all of them to jog off. Roy covering the front with Sam, tiny covering with Hannibal. "Our packs!" Hailey cried for the missing supplies. "So much for my GPS and my satellite phone." Roy stated in turn as he saw it was all missing. Tiny looked to see the weight that pounded against her leg, seeing her bag was still on her, as a sight of relief softly flooded over her.

"I still have mine." The young female mumbled lightly. Her hand patting the large pack. "What the hell's going on?" Hailey called out. Dean had walked towards Tiny at this point, looking around as he went. "It's smart." Sam began to address. "It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help. Do you have a GPS, Satellite phone, anything like that by any chance?" Sam asked the short female who looked through her bag. She had blinked, frowning lightly as she looked up to them. " GPS, no, satellite phone, I have one phone only, a dog that remembers how to get out of here, well of course." she stated bluntly as she motioned towards the dog. "But I got everything else, water, snakes, hunting supplies, on the check. Poky things. Yes." She stated in turn as the bag was let down so it could hit her leg.

"You mean someone, some nut job out there just stole almost all our gear?" Roy stated more than asked. "I need to speak with you...in private." Sam addressed to Roy who turned to look at him, as Dean looked towards his brother who he was addressing. Dean had then motioned for Tiny to follow. She nodded, and quickly turned to her dog as her finger pointed to the ground. "Stay." she commanded Hannibal who yipped in understanding, striding back and forth as a result as she followed the two boys. "Okay, let me see Dad's Journal." Sam stated to Dean

Tiny raised a brow, wondering where the hell he got that journal as he pulled it from his coat in which held no indication of it. He took the strap off and opened it, going through the pages as a result over and over. "All right." Sam stated as he turned the Journal for the others to see the entry. "Check this out." He stated.

"Oh, come on." Dean stated as he looked at it, "Wendigos are in the Minnesota woods or northern Michigan. I've never even heard of one this far west." Dean reasoned to his brother. "Think about it, Dean - the claws, the way it can mimic a human voice, Tiny was right." Sam told his brother who sighed. "Great." Dean responded in exasperation. "Well then, this is useless." Dean stated in turn as he lifted his gun up. Tiny that blinked again, turning through her bag of things as she shuffled around it.

"I thought that it was a possibility, somewhere in this bag I got some fire." she told the boys who looked at her. "Sadly I just have one of them with me." She added as she looked up to them turning to her. "One what?" Dean asked as he scrunched up his face. "You'll see." It was none the less surprising to hear that as a response. "Tiny, we got to get these people to safety." Sam added as he then turned to walk away. She sighed in turn, giving up on looking through he bag as she turned to Dean who was putting the journal in his coat again till she grabbed it.

Dean look at her as a result, his eyes narrowed and focused, and his hands holding a strong grip upon the Journal his father had possessed and created before him. Her eyes looked at him in almost surprise, however the reaction was one she knew well he might as well provide. It was silent for a moment as he looked at her with a sharp edge of his eyes. Quickly she gulped down as a lump fell thick in her throat as she looked at him with soft eyes in turn, a spark still burned fresh within it.

"Dean... I know this journal is very important to you, but I don't think it's the best place to put it somewhere where it could easily fall out from. I can hold onto it."

His eyes still looked at her with a sharp hold. His jaw was clenched for a moment as the muscles softly relaxed upon the sight of her sincere look upon her soft features. His eyes glazing over her in thought for a long moment, and there his breath had softly slowed as it took over him for a moment. Hesitantly he put it in her hands. His own hands clasped over his own as he held it firmly in her's. His eyes never faded from steel as he looked at her. "Tiny, this is important, so don't you dare loose it." he stated as he held it firmly in place with a nice shake. "You better take good care of it." He added. A soft smile had formed on her plump lips as a result. "I wouldn't dream of it."

Her hands softly slipped from his, his rough fingertips brushing off light scars upon smooth skin, brushing the heat that came from it as the friction lightly lessened. Softly with careful hands he saw the care she held it for, opening a clear spot in her bag and carefully she placed the journal down with care. His eyes remained skeptical as she watched her, but none the less he saw she had good reason though he was very keen on just taking the whole bag with him. He was just tempted to grab it off her soft shoulders and brush it off as he smothered it upon his own broad ones, however with her hand softly adjusted on the strap, her saw she took care of it rather well. The light in her smile showed no sign of struggle, and from someone just looking at her physical condition, it would be reasoned she would be struggling at this point.

With a small smile she nodded and turned, walking off to where Sam left off as he looked after her for a moment. Shaking his head he quickly followed after the rather short woman.

"Alright, listen up, it's time to go. Things have gotten more complicated." Sam stated as he walked into camp with the eldest and the youngest trailing after him from their solitude area in the woods. Hailey looked at them questionably. "What?" She demanded. "Whatever is out there, I think I can handle it." Roy stated in turn as he glared at the boys. Tiny shook her head. "Roy, I don't think you can." She responded earning him to turn to her. "And I don't think I can either." She added. "If you shoot this thing, your just gonna make it mad. We have to leave now." Sam ordered towards the party as he looked over them.

"One: you're talking nonsense, Two: you're in no position to give anybody orders."

"Relax."

"We never should have let you come out here in the first place. I'm trying to protect you."

"You protect me? I was hunting these woods when your mommy was still kissing you goodnight."

"It's a damn near perfect hunter. It's smarter than you. And it's gonna hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get you're stupid, sorry, ass out of here."

He laughed, and laughed, "You know you're crazy right? You ever hunt?"

"Yeah."

"You ever hunt-"

"Oh, for the love of God!"

Tiny had growled out in response from her spot besides Dean as her hands had clenched upon her side. Throughout their whole little argument, her fist clenched more and more as her brows narrowed over again in this pointless arrangement. She was getting more irritated, more concerned with this constant bickering. Her eyes wouldn't look away from them for moments as she cursed it all out, her breath escaped from her parted lips with frustration.

Rolling her eyes she walked forwards, having all eyes turned to her with her outburst. She walked forwards, her steps stomping upon the ground as she reached over to Roy, and stared straight into those orbs that looked over at her in mock. "Both of you, stop this, let's be sensible now and think this through instead of arguing like little girls." She stated, and still her voice reminds that of reasoning rather than malice.

"See sweetheart, I'm trying to put a point into this little boy's head here, so stand back down girl and let the men handle this." He stated back, at that remark. Disbelief flashed through her eyes. Her jaw tightened and her eyes narrowed. With swift hands, within moments the rifle was right between his eyes as he stared back in shock. "Excuse me, but 'sweetheart', I don't take kindly to macho men who are ever so rude." She stated in a soft sweet voice that lingered ever sweetly and smoothly on her as her eyes narrowed ever so. She in turn leaned forwards. "At least I know when to back down and when to act like I got the balls to match my arrogance when it comes to little, pathetic, irrelevant, and injudicious arguments like this, but then again, I don't expect you to understand what those words mean and do I? Back down and let's talk about this like people do."

Her voice was ever so tenderly calm that it was terrifying, that that sweet woman had such a calming and disturbing attitude that it was slightly sickening. His eyes ever lingered on her as he saw the shake of her hands, not that he thought any of it of course. The brothers did however. Those eyes lingered on her shaken form, on her eyes ever dilating and returning to their normal shake, to those lips that ever trembled with no hint of hesitation in those swift words that laced in her chocolate voice. Sweet and oh so smooth.

"Damn." Dean managed as he shook his head in turn, whistling as she slowly lowered the gun from his forehead in emphasis. "She's right; we do need to talk about this." Hailey called out having enough of the arguing like she had. Hailey walked forwards and placed a hand on the other shorter female's shoulder. "Look, Tommy might still be alive. And I'm not leaving here without him." she stated as she turned to look at Tiny, knowing well she was possibly one of the only people who would listen to others and then react.

"I know how you fell, how you want to save you're brother so bad, but you have to know that sometimes it just gets too dangerous and you can't do a thing." She began to say to Hailey, but those eyes simply glared at her in plea, "But my brother could very well be in danger, lost, gone, this is my brother out there and I want to find him."

"I know."

She shook her head and took a step forwards. "We're gonna look for him, find him and bring him back but at the meantime you have to let us do our job." She stated as she looked at the female in the eyes, "We just need you to trust us, trust me." She stated simply. "I'm not leaving it to you, this is my brother, my choice..." she began to say. The moment she said that Tiny closed her eyes tight. A sigh came from her lips as she looked at the girl before her. " Heck, I'm going after him 'cause I know how to use a bloody gun." she stated with a face that was one that could be mistaken of slight disbelief as one brow lifted up.

The gun flipped up on her shoulder. "You remind me of me a few years back, I give you that. But what do yo know of this situation?" She asked. As she walked a bit, eyes upon the tree and the woods. Turning once more she placed the butt of the gun on the ground. "Nothing, nothing because I don't know what's happening. I don't know what you're group is doing, how and I suppose to know?" She asked.

"Well, it's getting late." She stated as the gun spun around in her arms as it laced back on her shoulder proudly. She spun around a bit as Hannibal yipped from his spot, waging his tail besides the youngest brother as Sam looked down at him. Both brothers couldn't really believe that the girl who had never shown one instinct in her whole body to such actions of such a nature suddenly switched with such a swift ease that it was hard to believe that this was the damn same woman they had picked up, shy, with soft eyes and a caring little heart before them .She was even dealing with it just fine, but still the thought of placing them in harm's way wasn't welcoming to any of them, and from her features ever shaking it was the same.

"This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never bet it, not in the dark. We need to settle in and protect ourselves."

All eyes had wondered to Dean as he had approached, looking over them as he walked past, as he looked over to those eyes of soft fear and tragedy all wrapped up in the sweetest honey eyes. He saw deep down that was the only way she knew how to act, and she was sad of it, sick of it. "How?" Hailey demanded as she looked over to him.

Tiny had sighed in relief as a result, her breath wasn't held into her throat as it was before, allowing the bittersweet mountain air to crawl back into her lungs with steady flow. Her eyes locked onto those forest green eyes that laced ever so to life as the light ever changed within his eyes. One moment they were those soft emerald vegetation that filled with luscious forests and the next they filled with the honey in the side where it all mixed to an ever sweet tainted emerald. She almost got lost in those eyes before her had she not closed her eyes for a moment, seeing him then turn his eyes elsewhere.

There was no denying that this man in which she had managed to accompany hunts on was handsome, dashing, and delicious to look at. His body was so male, so masculine as his fine strong jaw on his face, those piercing eyes, that rough face and light brown to blonde hair that ever so looked to a glaze of light yellow honey. He was dashing and his muscles where divine. She could tell, she could see and when she hugged him prior to his displeasure she felt those muscles there ripple beneath her hold, her stomach, and her head as it rested upon his chest. Not only was he handsome, but his brother was dashing in his own way.

She never liked a man with long hair, but he made it look fine. His tall features, that nice deep voice that went along with it and those muscles that toned over him as he willingly gave her a firm hold. The first thing she encounters in so many years just had to be those handsome boys with those melting voiced and divine looks. Heck, they were gods, angels in the flesh, and they possibly either knew it all or not.

Knowing herself, she was possibly a black sheep compared to them. Handsome, sexy, and then that one. That one girl who just so happens to throw their dashing off. She wasn't a goddess in the flesh, she wasn't amazing, and she was just Tiny. A young girl with soft honey eyes that filled with life, well cared hair that was healthy and filled with deep dark brown and natural light brown hair. She was rounded in form, short, with clothing that didn't make her look like she was trying to impress but simple, but all the same. She wasn't fat, just a nit curvier but there was one thing for sure.

This woman was the most breathtaking woman in the world when you add her personality with her beauty on the outside. She knew if it counted like that it would work, but it never goes like that. And just looking at those handsome boys turn to settle down the necessitate for the night where she herself had quickly wondered to do, she couldn't help but see how different they where. It was just something that seemed to eat at her every time they looked her right in the eyes.


	11. Wendigo (Part 7)

The blanket of dark navy blue and deep dark violet hazed over the sky with those soft cream and white light threads that randomly coated its shine like a code of ancient allure. It was fascinating to see, to look up upon those beds of flower petals that danced like soft gems of heaven's eyes and still it laid breathtaking, like the sight of new life through disaster. Every time she thought about this, her eyes would grow softly dimmer and dimmer. For if she looked to those stars another day she would swear she would hear a serenade to accompany it, but it wasn't like that, not at all. Because tonight was not a night to drift to sleep below a bed that was overlooked by heaven's skies, but a night which danger lurked where heaven could not see and warn.

Tiny stood with her gloved hand upon that tree that laid on the side above, where she looked up towards in the opening to the sky, a slim opening of peace and soft serenity through the chaos of what was to come. The fear that ever lurked deep within our mind like a plague of soft cascading fresh water that rushed from mountain tops, and still she waited till it turned to a fine mist where the rainbow ever so whimsically danced upon.

She was no longer just a little girl, and as she closed her eyes and listened, she swore that little rabbit told her to run and hid. Hid with me! The little creature cried as he laid beneath in his burrow looking out to her to show her that there he was safe, there he would wish the best of luck for her with the creature that was out to fright in this desolate night. Her body flinched at the feel of that pressure that curled around her shoulder as her hand gripped her weapon's strap tighter and her head ever turned within the slightest of her body to see Dean standing behind her with sharp eyes that seemed to turn to shinning blues.

A sigh of relief filtered through her lungs, as it intermingled with the fear that laced from her throat. "It seemed I got lost in though again." She said softly. Her eyes fell down towards the burrow again, softly lifting her eyes up to look at the eldest who stood besides her. "You sure you got this?" He asked her, his eyes trained on the rookie as she grabbed her strap tighter. She looked down and to the stars again high above as she took another deep breath.

"Well, I could always say I can handle this, cause I can, but... You know. Standing in a forest at night, with a creature that is currently hunting us... I say it's not the best wake up call to reality. I'm holding out the best I can though if that counts." she softly stated with a little shy side smile. Her eyes had softly lingered towards the eldest. She sighed, turning away from the stranger she had become well acquainted with to think of words for a moment. " I'm sorry if I've been a pain in the ass lately. I shouldn't be holding you boys back, and I really don't want to. I'm sorry." she softly mumbled, her voice was calmer now, however it held that rough tone that rang new to his ears. It wasn't smooth like it's always been when he heard her speak thus far, and not it was a soft rough tone, a soft raspy voice that wasn't think but softly lingering there. He blinked for a moment however it only lasted his pause for a moment.

"You know, I honestly don't like chick flick moments, but..." a soft pump of her chest as a soft breathy laugh came out lightly, her body shaking lightly with the weight of it as she turned to him, as his grin fell on his face as a wondering bloom. "I gotta say, you're handling this... Okay. Now I got to say this. Don't act like a sad mess. It's not gonna help anyone." The smile fell on her face for a moment in confusion. "Come on, before Sammy gets over here and turns to mush with that little sad face of yours. See, see now that's better."

The smile came back for a moment, his words rather interesting as his face held another show of its own. His arm was then slung over her shoulder for a moment as he nudged her forwards. "I think Roy could use some motherly intuition with that rifle of yours." he added lightly as he nudged her again. She couldn't help but smile again as he pushed her back to the group.

Unknowing she had rolled her eyes in a playful manner as she gave one more glance towards him, softly shoving his arm off even if it felt divine. The crackle of fire was ever so faint from her point, with her senses on outside the boundary marked into the ground, but that crackle she knew was telling them a lovely story of hope, peace, love, and tragedy. She smiled at the thought of a little flame creature with Shakespeare's little neck thing on and he jumped up and played with the others as a divine poet.

Dean gave her looks as she did that. He noticed how the woman had a tendency to smile at random thoughts. She wasn't bad per say, and saw that rather well as it was, however he noted most of all that the woman was rather off. It wasn't really in a bad way, however to put it, the matter still lingered on how much of a mystery she was even though it shouldn't really have been. His brow rose in wonder and curiosity every time she did something.

Walking back to the others, Sam gave them a strange look, wanting to know what just happened but then again, he didn't think it was too bad, hopefully. The rest where bundled by the fire, looking up at them instead of William Sparkspear's play. Hannibal however was so tempted to jump into the flames, but seeing his master he yipped, jumping up and onto Dean's leg, attempting to crawl on him as the eldest attempted to pry the dog off his leg.

"One more time, that's..."

"Anasazi symbols. It's for protection. The wendigo can't cross over them." Tiny explained as she crouched to do another one. Roy's tick laugh filled the air at how ridiculous it sounded, which in all honesty it did, but then again, they didn't know their life. Her eyes had trailed upwards to Roy as he came with that rifle slung over his shoulder. His eyes never leaving her's and she knew damn well he wasn't going to drop her little act anytime soon.

"Nobody like a skeptic, Roy." Dean stated in defense as Hannibal got off, glaring at the man. "Really?" was stated back in reply. Seeing as it was all done, getting up again, she looked over to see Sam, the youngest ever drifting off in thought. Her heavy steps trailed off towards Sam who looked down upon the ground as Hannibal stayed by the fire in all it's glorious warmth.

She stopped walking, seeing as Dean was doing the same, where she allowed him time with his brother through the mess of this case. Dean walked over, seeing his little brother there as he sat besides him. "You want to tell me what's going on in that freaky head of yours?" Dean asked him, much appreciated for Tiny's stop in approach. "Dean.." he began to say ever weakly.

"No, you're not fine. You're like a powder keg, man. It's not like you. I'm supposed to be the belligerent one, remember?" Dean reasoned. It only ever seemed to be responded with silence. "Dad's not here." Sam spoke from the silence that was laced with the fire's soft whispers of love towards the night. "I mean that much we know for sure, right? He would have left us a message, a sign, right?" he asked more to himself than anything. It was silent once more. "Yeah, you're probably right. To tell you the truth, I don't think Dad's ever been to lost creek." Dean told his little brother.

"Then let's get these people back to town, and let's hit the road... Go find Dad. I mean, why are we still even here?" Sam asked his older brother. A sigh was added at the end of his words, but doubt had still remained, his mind wondering on the words the woman by the fire had once said. Dean had in turn stood up, looking towards the 'new' hunter who stood besides the other people, her eyes ever lingering towards the stars up above her. He narrowed his eyes at her. He had then in turn softly walked a little over, seeing him there she softly pulled the book out ever lightly, and with tender care as she promised she had softly passed it on towards him.

"This is why..." he told his younger brother as his callous hands clasped on both sides of the old book with precious care. "This book. This is Dad's single most valuable possession. Everything he knows about every evil thing is in here and he's passed it on to us. I think he wants us to pick up where he left off. You know, saving people, hunting things... The family business." Dean stated as he looked at Sam. His eyes determined to pass his meaning towards his younger brother.

"That makes no sense." Sam stated as he shook his head. "Why-why doesn't he just call us? Why doesn't he tell us what he wants, tell us where he is?" He reasoned as he asked question after question to his brother.

"Why doesn't he tell us what this girl has do to do with anything?"

At that their eyes had then turned towards the female who stood there in wonder. Once more those honey eyes had looked up high into the night sir, as the side of her plump lips curved upwards. Hannibal yipped by her side ever so softly as he looked around, his tail wagged in excitement. By the fire her figure illuminated like a soft dance of shadows, as dreams seemed to come over to her mind. Softly she leaned her head down as those soft eyes glazed over the fire with a soft hint of fear, her arms reached over to wrap around her torso as she then pealed the hooked sleeves to extend longer from the night air. Soft blooms of smoke escaped her parted lips.

"I don't know... But there' something she knows that we don't. From all I know, the thing Dad had told her is enough to tell me that Tiny is gonna go along side us, even if we don't want it." Dean stated as his eyes turned towards his younger brother again. "But the way I see it, Dad's given us a job to do, and I intend to do it. And I intend to find out who the hell Tiny is." His eyes where stern as he looked towards Sam.

"Dean..." The words where pushed from his mouth by a breath. "No. I gotta find Dad. You gotta find Jessica's killer. It's the only thing I can think about." He confesses as he shook his head, attempting for his brother to understand him. "Okay. Alright. Sam, we'll find them. I promise. Listen to me, you're got to prepare yourself, I mean this search could take a while and all that anger, you can't keep it burning over the long haul. It's gonna kill you. You got to have patience, man." Dean told his brother in all seriousness and compassion a big brother could have.

"How do you do it?"

A chuckle escaped Sam's lips as his head with those messy brown locks turned as that melancholic sound escaped deep from his throat ever so softly and swift. "How does Dad do it? How can she except this?" He added as it stilled, the bubbles coming deep from his throat. "Well, for one, them." Sam's eyes had then cased towards the group once more. To those siblings standing together to Tiny standing abroad as her eyes lingered into the night, her body huddled close to herself as Hannibal watches away. This time however a soft blushed left upon her cheeks as she glanced at the boys who looked at her, at the things around her. That lovely rookie hunter alongside them.

"I mean, I figured our family's so screwed to hell, maybe we can help some others. It makes things a little bit more bearable." Silence had consumed the brothers, as overhead laid the crackle of glowing wisps. "And I'll tell you what else helps.... Killing as many evil, sons of bitches as I possibly can." A smile had bloomed upon his own features as he looked to his brother in his own forming reassurance. "But that girl... You just gotta ask her yourself, but the way I see it, I think we got the best of the bunch."

"Help Me!"

The scream had cut through the night air that for moments where in peace, as those soft honey eyes had flickered to large saucers as quickly her rifle was held tighter on her back as her hands gripped tighter on the strap. Quickly she was in action, where the weapon was at distance length, ready to slow down the creature that dared show his face, well except for that little bunny of course. Sam and Dean had flung themselves forwards from their brotherly chat to the side, quickly flickering flashlights on as they held their position, walking forwards.

Those crying shouts of help never stopped as it went on and on. The civilians huddled close to Tiny, as the rifle was held close into her hands as Dean came forwards, cocking his gun to the edge of the symbols so smoothly embedded into the ground. Flashlights where placed into the heart of the woods where their eyes could see nothing but the waves of night lavishing the darkness to it's fearful paradise.

"Help!"

Those damn voices wouldn't lessen as Tiny held her rifle tighter, fear laced over her features for a second, her jaw tight as a result to hide this irrelevant fear that would be coating her whole form. The siblings held one another, as Hailey softly grabbed the back of her arm to show she was right there. The fire only made the shadows dance ever so in wonder.

"It's trying to draw us out. Just stay cool. Stay put." Dean told them as Tiny also gave them the best strong hearten look she could muster to have them feel a bit safer. Of course she didn't know the effect it had on them, nor the final result. She felt unnerved yet so very calmed by his voice in which was so smoothed, so calming, so knowing. A voice that held a glazed of knowing was so much different than what she was ever used to that it felt so welcomed, so endeared at the sound of someone for one actually knowing what they were doing. But then again, maybe it was that voice that seemed to lull her into bliss at how smooth and rough it was all at the same time, how lovingly deep that voice was.

The hunter's eyes glazed over all around towards the woods that laced out. "Inside the magic circle?" Roy had then asked in a cocky, mocking voice as he himself waved his flashlight to look. Tiny turned to glance at him, as the cry for help came again. She wasn't too pleased with the look on his face as his rifle was then held tight into his own grasp. This man was going to get himself killed by that damn wendigo wasn't he? The growling only seemed to further rumble through the night as that cry remained so ever loud.

Softly Tiny's gloved hand encased Hailey's shoulder, as her rifle was aimed into the black. "Stay calm." she spoke ever too softly to her. Hailey looked to the woman who attempted to reassure her with a soft smile on her face and those hardened eyes with determination. She herself couldn't help but grab her younger brother's hand and smiled softly back at that woman who seemed to protect them so much already, solving the matter properly. "Okay, that's no grizzly." Roy managed as he heard the unearthly growl that emanated deep within that dense forest.

His rifle, just like Tiny's was aimed into the vegetation where their eyes strained to see anything. Then wind rustled through the bushes and caused shivers to crawl deep upon her soft flesh. "It's okay, we'll be alright, I promise." Hailey told her brother as the female hunter positioned herself to their side as they sat down. It was so sudden, so silent. The barking never stopped with those growls of defense staining the air with strain.

A pair of screams pierced through the air like a viper's kiss. Hailey grabbed onto Tiny desperately as Tiny screamed out in shock and almost uncontrollably horror as she saw that thing rear it's ugly head for a moment and hiss a manically hiss at them that made her heart stop. In moments composure she grabbed the rifle and within a second she had shot at it with a trained aim as it growled louder. Tiny's body was the barrier between the two, the woman and the monster that lurked in these woods, and as her heart pounded she aimed ever closer, her breath stilled as she looked all around rapidly. So damn close and it's possibly just pissed off with that damn shot. "Boggy joined the party!" she called out ever so naturally.

The growling only grew as the bushes rustled from the creature that ventured deep within its shadows which lurked by the edge of those carefully placed symbols. The cry was inhuman, and it's roar shoo the earth that surrounded it's wait in the silence. It kept on moving with that sound trailing behind it. Roy had shot his rile at it, the hope that it hit anything was slim, but he didn't know. Roy had yelled out for her, "Tiny!" The call of her title made her instantly follow as her gold embedded rifle had then swayed in her hands so smoothly as she jumped up, those special bullets crashing alongside Roy's.

Flares of red seemed to do the trick as it yelled out in pain from it's wounded form. Her breath was even and as she saw that it was wounded, she knew that it was now really pissed, but she knew that it wasn't her that hit it sadly. Her bullets would have done something more than just release a screech. Her body was so calm, only to be shattered by that unnerving shake of her limbs as she realized how naturally it came to shoot that damn thing. This wasn't her yet it must be her either way.

"I hit it!"

Roy's voice yelled out in glee as his body had then charged forwards. "No, Roy!" she cried out as she saw him running forwards, and with her heart pounding with blood into her ears she grabbed him only to miss and yell out again as she chased down the damn fucker as Hannibal roared out in defense, conflicted to either go with his master or the defenseless humans.

Dean narrowed his eyes, cursing beneath his breath he called out, "Don't move!" as Dean and Sam ran after the two rifle bearers. Quickly they had trailed off after them with all his might to get them back to safety as soon as they could. Hannibal had made his mind, standing next to them in defense. Tiny had stopped rushing the moment she realized that the boys where besides her, her body shaken by the sight of the blinding light. She had then grabbed her rifle and tossed it to Sam who held no weapon on his own at the moment.

"Take it, you'll need it more."

Sam had quickly nodded as he trailed behind Dean to only quicken his pace. Tiny had then nodded in turn and rushed back towards the defenseless humans to the side. The siblings and the loyal pup had looked at her arriving form which quickly stepped through the abyss of black. Her eyes where focused on nothing but the terror of the swarming black around. She looked at the two siblings who huddled towards the side for a moment, her eyes digging into the dirt underfoot as the sound of the night was filled with dread.

With a sigh her eyes turned down towards her bag, where it's fullness crashed against her leg with each step. Hesitantly she reached into her bag, feeling through the mess to the smooth carve of cool metal. There her hand had pulled out a pistol. It was engraved with swirls and held gulden plates like her rifle, but this one, this was special. It was a flintlock. The engraving was smooth, and the wood a smooth clean shade that looked healthy and strong, intimidating in it's own right.

Her body had swiveled to the side quickly, her arm raised high with the weapon in hand as she aimed to the unknown abyss. "Grab a stick and light it on fire. That's one of the only things that can kill it, trust me." Tiny managed as her eyes turned to Hailey who had grabbed one of the long, thick branches to the side and place it in the fire which laid in the center of camp. Her brother in turn stood besides his sister, close to her side as the remainders huddled with their weapons in arms, waiting with worry etched in the flesh.

* * *

 

"It's over here! Ugh!"

Dean and Sam ran through the thick woods with the little light they had from their flashlights as Dean called his name out over and over. "Roy!" He called again as the brothers chased after the man who would possibly die before they even get there. "Roy!" Dean called again as loud as his voice could manage as his heavy steps pounded into the earth.

Their bodies had halted, eyes turning in every direction possible. His sound was gone. It was silent. There was nothing. Roy was gone. A weight pulled down upon their chests as realization dawned upon them. They couldn't save him. They had rushed back to camp knowing well that this thing was still out there and fully vigilant, and was met with the sight of fire swaying out and around the camp.

Hannibal barked at them in greeting from his state patrolling the border of the symbols as he ever barked and growled ever so in defense. Tiny's eyes locked upon the returning figures, her steps heavy as she walked towards them. Her eyes cased around them , looking with narrowed eyes as the lump built deep in her throat.

"Is he..."

Dean passed her as Sam had walked inside the ring of symbols. Their hands dug into their hair as a heavy breath rushed through their throats, eyes casting forever more towards the forest.

Roy was gone. And just like Roy anyone of them could be snatched up and abandoned just like him, without a trace as long as they were out in the woods, stranded with no means of escape. It was simple.

Kill it, or be killed.


	12. Wendigo (Part 8)

Day had come far too late as the sun crawled over distant hills. The sunlight bared through the parting of leaves as it glistened like a cruel diamond forged through blood. Eves laced over the array of soft glow as they twinkled upon her tired eyes. Tiny had not slept as the night had fallen. Her lungs burning with the cold morning air as the tired throat laced with the burning sensation of pain.

It was far from a happy day.

Tommy may still be alive, but the will of surviving with such a creature there towering over the body seemed like a hazardous anomaly. Hannibal had slept though, just upon her lap for about an hour of rest as the night had trailed on too far and late. His body had always moved and turned, not necessarily getting the sleep he needed as his body was laced in fear. Not for himself, but for his beloved master.

Her arm had laced over her weapon, the flint lock that laid carefully in her grasps. The looked at her questionably with such an odd little weapon. As if that could light anything on fire, none the less do anything right? She remembered his voice, the loud roar with the crackle of flames that ruptured through and through, the cold air the cut lighter than the words that stung deep. Both of them held distaste towards the idea, their eyes spoke it louder than any words. She knew what they thought, a child, an irresponsible nitwit who thought she knew everything there was to know. She wished she had never agreed, not with that. She wasn't use to the yelling, towards the negativity and for once it was the reality she missed, the one that her books could never properly portray because here and now was the sensation that missed passion.

However, it was disbelief that struck them the most. It wasn't the fact of anything else but the mere thought of suggesting such a weapon seemed, odd, unheard of and it should have been. It was utter disbelief that struck them the most. She couldn't sleep, she wouldn't sleep with those boys there as they tormented her for moments.

What the hell did they know?

Sam had positioned himself on the truck of a cut off tree, his eyes traced elsewhere but the camp where the others laid. Hailey was quiet, her eyes drifting towards the boys and so ever often at the young female to the side. Her body had slipped besides her own after a while of silence. Her eyes laced towards the female with the pup. Her eyes refused to look anywhere but the soft drifting of leaves. Her eyes feel towards the soft heap as another feel down again.

For once sound had come from those woods, where morning mist had coated over and the sound of life thrived as if a knife had cut through the suspense and created a field to horror serenity. Sam had laced his hands through a rosary that laced around his arm as the beads softly plunked through callous, large hands.

"I don't... I mean these types of things... They aren't supposed to be real." Hailey stated besides Tiny within the holds of the symbols where the battered tents laid, where the wind scattered that foul stench of iron from becoming too foul putrid to handle. It was a distant whisper to Tiny at that moment however. Her eyes simply lingered on the male before her. Dean had looked everywhere but her. It was something she wished she knew what to do upon. Deep down she didn't understand what was wrong. She was confused, and in her way it frustrated her so much to feel the bitter gasps torment her in her unknowing.

"I wish I could tell you different."

He had sat besides her, where Tiny took her turn to look away, not daring to meet those strong emerald eyes. His body was ridged, and sadly the context was partly her doing though she wished strongly it wasn't. They had enough trouble on their hands and she didn't want to pile more but the words Sam had expressed prior to their expedition in the woods hit her, and she knew well at this point it was Dean simply being kind, especially with such terrible companionship around at the hope of replenishing what was lost.

"How do we know it's not out there watching us?"

"We don't."

Dean's voice side briskly, the roughness coursed out ever so. "But we're safe for now." He stated with a hint of encouragement in his attempts to make the worst better. She had simply scooted closer to the sharp shoot who remained looking away from him. Hannibal had scattered towards the younger brother to keep him positive it seemed as the young girl trailed off towards the other woman's dog. "How do you know about this stuff? Both of you?" Hailey asked lightly, her eyes grazing over them curiously. "It kind of runs in the family." he simply replied as he gave her a tight smile as he stood up from his crouch besides them.

"Mine runs in the family. Except there's just no family left to address it to."

Dean's body stiffened, his eyes shot straight as his body ridged upon hear her say it. It wasn't the words as much as it was the bluntness of a stranger he heard. The voice was deep, holding that annoyed tone that was well discussed behind the sigh that escaped her lips. His eyes turned to her to see tired eyes, none of which was directed towards her. Her eyes had lingered upwards towards the morning sky, eyes so dull it seemed like it had enough of everything to lay down in reluctance. His eyes narrowed at they looked at her for a moment, only for her own eyes to fall down and lock on his for just a moment, those dead eyes had just turned.

Sam lifted his head from his secret pray as his hand laced across the rosary. Hearing her state it so bluntly, hearing a different version of this tale, he couldn't help but stare. Yes they where agitated by the woman to some degree, but still, the shallowness of her words, the narrowed, tired eyes that came thorough and grew from the night to the edge of dawn had chilled down their spines.

Sam had walked forwards in turn, his mind attempted to grasp the write words. "Hey." He stated as Tiny looked up at him, her eyes so tired and lost. "So we've got half a chance in the daylight. And I, for one, want to kill this evil son of a bitch." Sam announced as all eyes turned to him from the previous semi-silence. Tiny's gaze laced towards him earnestly, thought not enough to escape the glances of the eldest. "Well hell, you know I'm in." He agreed to his younger sibling.

Tiny's hand had reached into her bag, small heavy hands grasping a leather bound book as she carefully pulled it out with ginger care. Sam's eyes glazed over the callous form of her hands, smoothed clean and etched with years of not using. He saw her hands so careful and calm as it grazed over the rough cover softly, her arms softly extending the book to him. His larger hands grasped it, noting the difference from size upon each other, as no words where freely exchanged then. He couldn't stand to look at her much longer. She looked dead inside, and it was a tragedy he was not willing to face. It made him sick to the bone, but it was that moment of realization that made him note why her head always turned away quickly, it was to hide it's own sign of death.

Sam pulled out a pencil from his coat and opened the pages worn with age. "Wendigo is a Cree Indian word, it means 'evil that devours'." Sam began to explain to them. "They're hundreds of years old." Dean added. "Each one was once a man, sometimes an Indian or other times a frontiersman or a miner or hunter." He finished. "How's a man turn into one of those things?" Hailey asked, her eyes full of the unnerving air as her eyes had glanced towards the female who remained in silence watchful. She had placed her rifle on her shoulder again as it was firmly polished and shined through the embers of night much before only to be subdued by the tricks of morning. "Well, it's usually the same, during some harsh winter, a guy finds himself starving, cuts off from supplies or help, becomes a cannibal to survive, eating other members of his tribe or camp." Dean told them. "Like the Donner party." Ben added. "That's right; cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh gives a person certain abilities, speed, strength, immortality." Sam added. "If you eat enough of it, over years, you become this less-than-human thing. You're always Hungry." Dean finished.

"So if that's true, how can Tommy still be alive?" Hailey asked them, worry in her voice and enveloping her eyes. "You're not gonna like it." Dean simply stated after looking towards his brother who had walked behind him. "Tell me."

"More than anything, a wendigo knows how to last long winters without food. It hibernates for forty years at a time. When it's awake, it keeps its victims alive. It stores them so it can feed whenever it wants. If you're brother's alive, it's keeping him somewhere dark, hidden, and safe. And we got to track it back there."

"And then how do we stop it?" Hailey inquired. "Well, guns are useless- so are knives. Basically... We gotta torch the sucker." Ben had taken a deep swallow as his throat burned from it's rough travel down. Fear laced over the siblings as they turned to one another. Quickly the boys had turned to one another, thinking of a way to have this done, while the other siblings looked her towards the only other female. " Tiny?" She had truly grown quiet, more so than before the moment they gave her than well deserved lecture as the silence bore deeper than the blades of the mountain cold.

Tiny looked up for a moment, her eyes not dulled compared to the small crease of her lips upwards in her attempt of reassurance that didn't fall towards the right of her intentions. "Why did they get mad at your weapon? I know they had guns too but, why are they mad at yours?" Hailey asked quietly, hoping the conversing brothers wouldn't hear.

Tiny remained silent, and for a moment it seemed that alone would be her answer. However her eyes that had solemnly looked nothing but the dirt of her boots softly lifted up, slowly, carefully, with practice a they turned towards the other female, knowing well this little tantrum she was pulling wouldn't work well in a matter like this. "Because I've never hunted with them before, my methods are unorthodox to a lot of hunters... I'm the black sheep out of the lot." Her voice was quiet, almost a soft gush of air that had a rhythm in it's own flow so swift and cold. Her eyes, though reluctant, she had managed to force to turn towards the other woman she knew should be give the comfort, not like this, though she knew well that woman was capable of so much more.

"This is my 'first' hunt after all. At least that's what their telling themselves." She added softly. Hailey looked at her form, the caution in her eyes never leaving her mind as she saw her take the smoothest pass, the carefully chosen steps in the end to carefully fall upon course ground. And ever time she noticed the others they jumped straight into the thorns of the underbrush with ease, lashing the pain away in a form of memory as the numbness eventually consumed their legs. "Well I don't know about you but I think you're doing fine."

"I believe I have to be the one telling you that."

"But you know what? I like you the best out of all three of you."

"And Dean?"

"Besides the fact he's rather cute, I don't know.... Sweet a little but the yelling isn't my piece of cake."

"They don't think I', able to protect you, you know that? Think I'm a waste of space possibly, with this little pistol here."

"Yeah, from what I've seen after that it's not too hard to notice. But I think you're doing just fine for a 'first' hunt."

A small smile filled her face, the corners lacing upwards as her chest softly heaved upwards in a kind of silent laugh. Maybe more so of disbelief, but none the less her her eyes twinkled lightly. Those words made her feel better and in the end it felt so wrong. "Fussing over little ol' me when we got a brother to save?" Hailey struggled lightly, a spark in her eyes as she saw the female grab the handle of the gun. "Well, you're capable aren't you?" A nod was given. "Then I know we'll get Tommy back."

Tiny felt awkward upon all things, the sensation had drifted over her more than once on such occasion but as the time crossed over her mind it seemed much more calm, gentle even. Something those two boys didn't show much of. It was what made her much more appealing company it would seem. The kindness of her appearance, the soft spring of classic in her voice. She had even provided small talk to Ben, easing him softly to trust her enough, relaxing him from the heat of stressful times. Hailey heard the eldest brother's words, saw how the words met his eyes, but even in the end, though intentions true it would even appear with the antics of the two that the only thing on their mind was killing the thing. Of course that was a good thing, but it was the rush to get rid of them, the eagerness of not having the burden, nor care for the worry that laced in their hearts at that time. Dean seemed to care in his own state, but in the end it didn't met. In the end it was Tiny who vowed in her own little form the care for the brothers and sister alike, it was her careful words knowing to fight something as strong as this was reluctant. Hailey even through she would trail behind the brothers no less, but looking at it like this she could only think that the female hunter knew. She knew well that was what was going to fall upon their dictation.

Deep down it wasn't a surprise as she would have thought it would have been. How could it? Deep down she knew well the nerves where something else. She saw it different, she saw her shuffle of heavy feet make light movement seem an art to perfect. There was something she saw in those wistful eyes, and that little something was the very thing the boys seemed to lack all together.


	13. Wendigo (Part 9)

The party had decided that now was the time to leave, to go out and make their stand against the odds of such a malevolent creature. Tiny sighed, her eyes had softly fluttered shut as her flint lock laid positioned firmly on her wide hips, feeling so naturally situated as she began to take hesitant steps. Of course the boys carried guns of their own, however their eyes remained glancing at the relatively silent girl.

Sam however took the most concern on part. She was silent, almost too silent than before, and those eyes, those eyes laced a hue of dreaded unknowing that made his blood run thick. With the result of her long departure from people, or so she speaks, it only made sense to worry. It was like by all conditions it only knew how to make things worst.

It was lime was slowly fading away, slowly dying from what was left of happy memories.

His eyes diffed down to the flint lock holstered ever so gently with care upon her hip, and Sam couldn't think of how ridiculous it was. It could be partly understandably but it was so low tech the boys couldn't understand why she would even bother. His mind attempted to find the benefits of such a weapon as he also attempted to recall every moment she spoke. She wasn't really the brightest, she attempted to show perspective of her own meaning to it.

She always had good intent.

Whenever she really meant something it kept on going like more could be added over and over and not even that but the manner she said it defined a hidden virtue. It was honest, it was different, it was new, and it was splendid. She saw things in a light the some people might not consider and it left him wondering especially to the matter of hunting.

Sam didn't know this woman and yet she knew so much about his history, or a least he believed she did. He didn't know her relation with his Dad, nor did he ever remember hearing about her, but that lark of familiarity seemed to drown those confusions that laced deep down. She held trust to them simply by the matter of knowing their father.

Sam just couldn't put his finger on it, but something startling was coming to light.

Tiny stopped her steps abruptly. Her eyes closed as her nose crinkled up as her body seemed to flinch towards something that wasn't there. Her head gradually looked up as a revolting wave of scent came over to her as nauseous was something she was far used to already. She swallowed the foul lump that developed in her throat thickly and took a breath. Hannibal let a soft whimper come from his little body, sniffing the air his ear's laid back as the pup sneezed in disgust.

Sam was watching her from the back, his mind finally focusing on what was before him as his mind had wondered unwillingly to the mystery before him. His concern leaving him as he watched the both of them. The others not taking particular notice as they followed Dean close behind who was more that eager not to look at her in the moment. Tiny's gloved hand swayed in front of her as a scent of putrid reached her senses as she gagged silently, turning her head to where the scent came from.

A wash of iron, rust, and grim laid in the air as her attention came to the tree on the side of the dirt pass before them. Sam's eyes watched her take careful steps over the matted dirt and came towards the tree on the side, her body facing him now as she glanced at him. Not saying a work, she reached over to graze her finger over the crimson slashes. Her hand pressed into the rough edged bark, scared as those needles of uneven cuts flickered on her skin as she quickly retrieved the lasting blood, thriving from the morning mist. Not to mention it was also naturally wet, and the slightest hint of warmth glazed over the thick elixir as she removed her hand and squatted towards the ground as Hannibal neared his muzzle towards her. His nose almost grazed her hand as the elixir scent came over in his head over and over again as his nose smelt just what it was/ His muzzle then crashed on the soft pads of her hands.

"Blood..."

The youngest Winchester whispered the words so softly it was barely allowed to be heard/ His eyes glazed over the large wound on the tree and back towards the crimson stained hand. His eyes hardened, he remembered why he was there again and it was certainly not going to happen again. His nose came closer to the bark and there laid the faintest scent of rusted, dried iron, but it was barely even there to begin with.

"Sammy!"

Dean's call for them was ignored as Hannibal howled in his little pup voice as he quickly rushed through the trees. Sam grasped her hand as she quickly got up and pulled her over quickly as they followed the little Shepard.

"Come on!" Tiny cried as her steps raced heavy upon the padded ground as she raced ahead, fast for her short little legs as she raced ahead. Sam couldn't help but watch in slight aw, that little look of adventure that slashed in her eyes as his hands grasped his own, that small smile that grazed it as she done this before. Maybe they didn't exactly do anything wrong.

"Dean?"

"What is it?"

They had ran forwards, taking a high trail among the underbrush as they had managed ahead of them, stopping at another high pointed mark deep within the tree. Hannibal barked and stopped, waiting for the others as his head raised high, attempting to find another trail that he'll jump at the first chance. "Dean!" called Sam into the woods as Dean made a small jog over, looking confused for a moment as he turned back again, noting how they reached it her before him. "What is it?" Dean asked Sam as he only motioned for the mark high on the tree.

Hannibal whimpered, ready to go elsewhere again to reach the next stop where his nose caught the scent. His body twirled up high overhead. The mark was everywhere. All on the tops of those trees that towered high above. Sam looked to her again as he saw her cringe her little nose in disgust.. "You know, I was thinking that those claw prints, so clear and distinct..."

"They were simply to easy to follow."

The voice this time was thick and clearer, and was solemnly Tiny's all along as that hyped voice had cut through to a light pitch. A thick growl came from the forest around. The flint lock came from her belt quickly, pulled them out as she aimed into the woods. She wasn't the best aim, but she was quite amazing. Her eyes trained on the figure that moved so quickly into the shadows as the little pup roared into the woods, howling his own warnings.

Tiny sniffed the air again, gagging as all of them turned to her, her face contorted in nausea. Her eyes had then turned towards Hailey and upwards in shock as her eyes lay barren and wide. Hannibal just barked in Hailey direction. Her eyes trained on the both of them, confusion laced over all her features till the soft patter of droplets hit her ears. It was so close, so near.

"Hailey, move now." The moment she said that the moment Hailey looked up, seeing the droplets of rose fall on her till a scream erupted as she looked heaven ward. A scream pieced the air as she quickly moved. There laid Roy's corpse that fell from the tree high above.

"Are you okay?" Sam bantered on as he quickly moved to Hailey, Tiny and Dean moved towards the corpse as Hannibal sniffed him, a good scent of that foul odder as he sneezed. "His neck's broken." Dean stated simply. Growling cam louder and louder as she heard it so damn close.

"Run! Run, go, go, now!"

Her voiced as loud as she yelled out those words as Dean did the Same thing, pushing everyone along. "Hannibal!" the moment she yelled that and whistled ever so the pup raced forwards on their tail. All of them ran deep into the woods. Tiny had pulled out her flint lock, ready to shot at anything. Her body had lurched forwards more than once, and neither was it easy for a girl like herself to run through those Woods like this. Only the rush of Adrenalin giving her drive to keep on going. It was no simple direction, all people ran towards a similar area. Ben had fallen right ahead of Tiny, tripping on the root of a tree. Quickly she ran up to him, grabbed him as Sam waited a bit to see them fine upon the trip. "Come on, I got you, I got you.' Sam called out as he in turn debated, assisting instead. They all began to run again deep into the woods.

"Hailey!"

Dean and Hailey had taken one route, their forms stopped in their tracks as the wendigo growled, jumping right in front of the pair. The scream was all that Tiny could hear at this point as she ran forwards. Sam was ahead, after all no matter what, no one could beat Sam and his long legs as he full on sprints ever faster upon the solemn scream. Turning her head, there still was Ben, right behind them.

"Hailey!" Came Ben's cry once more as he looked over, stopping as there as silence in the woods once more. Their steps had turned to those paced walking. Tiny's breath had thickened, panting as she caught her breath once more as Hannibal whimpered by her side. Sam's eyes cased downwards, seeing a little white object on the forest floor, picking it up as he looked all around.

"Dean!"

"If it keeps it's victims alive, why would it kill Roy?" Ben asked as he walked alongside the two youngest hunters. Hannibal had positioned himself in front, sniffing the air as he lead them on wards with persistent whimpers. "Honestly? I think because Roy shot at it, he pissed it off." Sam told him. "Then I think it's gonna give me hell when I encounter it again." Tiny stated with a sigh, her gun in it's holster. Her rifle pressed against her back as her hand gripped the strap for dear life.

"Probably." Sam stated in turn. Ben who took steps ahead looked down to where Hannibal was sniffing. The little puppy looked up at him and let a bark escape him. He keeled down as he picked on e of the many colorful stones. "They went this way." Ben stated as he patted Hannibal on the head. "It's better than bread crumbs." Sam stated as he chuckle came from his mouth.

Dean lost all his M&Ms now. Hannibal who had happily found the trail trotted off ahead, barking ever once in a while to tell them that he was still there in the lead, sniffing and attempting to eat the M&Ms (of course Tiny would kill him if he ate it).


	14. Wendigo (Part 10)

The trail ranged deep within the isolation of the forest bare, and the scent of iron nipped upon the tip of their noses leaving a confusion of trails. Up this way, down that way, and yet if it hadn't been the trail of sweets before them they would most likely if any get lost. Climbing wasn't a problem as they fell down towards the depths of the long trail that laid them to the captives that where once by their sides and ultimately the culprit for such devastation. Tiny swallowed the thick lump in her throat; her eyes staring at letters etched within this opening before them.

WARNING! DANGER! DO NOT ENTER: EXTREMELY TOXI MATERIAL

"Well ain't that pleasant." Tiny managed with a soft push of air from her lungs. It males by her side where silent as their eyes glistened towards the opening where little M&Ms where scattered upon and Hannibal had valiantly lead them to. The trio had then climbed in after the dog, but the feeling of dread didn't leave their systems and surely would not let go as easy as it was for Sam with the constant emotion flushing his system. He was far too used to it after all.

KEEP OUT NO ADMITTANCE

The silence managed again, holding tightly his grip on what was left as the sound of droplets echoed like a thundering pound. Sam and Tiny brought out their own flashlights, gazing over the stone that laid along the edges of the pathways as stone and wood glistened overhead in the arch ways. Ben laid in the middle of the group as Hannibal once more followed their trail as Sam and Tiny walked towards his side. The dripping sound however was silenced by the sound of breath within the suffocating caverns. Tiny couldn't help but look back every now and then, holding herself closer. As a woman who wrote of endless nightmares, it was ridiculous to think that she wouldn't be terrified, but then again, the suffocation seemed to lash out at her more that it should have.

There was just something about here, possibly from the creature who's domain they lurked in, but despite everything pleasant was not a word to use anywhere close to this place. Soon the sound of violent growling echoed within the deep caverns. Sam knew well how to react, he turned his flashlight off quickly as Tiny did the same herself. His large hand surprise her for a moment, tensing her body up as he forcefully tugged her towards the wall. The towering male held her closer to the wall as her body slightly raddled pressed against the stone and even closer towards the youngest Winchester's body. Hannibal quickly scampered with the click of his paws as he hid by her feet.

The strange sound of breathing lingered, the diversity of sounds within the caverns stroke the will of terror deep insider her as the unknowing waves of sound bounced off ever wall and echoed within the lavished illusions of reality. The thundering claps of droplets drowned out the horrendous sound and hid its master's position well. Tiny quickly placed a hand over her mouth, in an attempt to stop her loud breathing from cutting his attention towards them.

The silence and wait was unbearable.

The sensation of your heart pounding, the sensation of your body shuttering and leaving it's mark of anguish. Within time it slowly settled to only notice what little they had left to wait for. The creature's silhouette seemed to walk away from them. Sam's large hands that covered her body closer to his own held tighter, giving a good squeeze as his head softly turned to the opening, seeing quickly if he was still there. Ben held fears greater that her own however, as she herself was rather calm and silent with her rattles and self control stronger that his own. Ben could not hold the sound of terror rippling from his throat through his breath. Sam quickly lifted a hand up from her body and covered it over his mouth making another sound to be muffled by those callous digits.

Tiny was calm now, the sensation of sanctuary lingered within the towering male's arms and she carefully glanced over as his hold lessened. The beast was gone for the time being as it would be. Sam noticed the fear still lingering on her body lightly, his arms unwinding from her body as his hand softly grasped her's as Ben followed in their image to move deep within the abandoned caverns. The light returned on as Hannibal softly padded forwards, on request not made by a single sound.

Relief tumbled over her slightly shaken body in waves as did the others accompanying her as they walked over once more, the light in hands. Sam had not let go of her hand however, squeezing it ever so lightly in reassurance. She had in turn replied back with the same way of acknowledgment but it never truly let go. Ben was right behind Hannibal, who didn't stop as Hannibal began to whimper over the spot he stood before. Ben took no acknowledgment of his warning, and before Tiny could say a single word, the sound of wood creaking from weight was heart.

" I hate splinters."

The words where whisked from her mouth as the floor boards beneath Ben collapsed. The two hunters where not saved however by the fall as their bodies fell along side one another. She held on tightly to Sam as they fell, her body's first instinct to scream was muffled by Sam's arm as he grabbed a hold of her before she fell down with him.

Hannibal looked down from his position up top and looked around. His soft eyes looked around the night as fear laced over him now. The poor little shepherd pup whimpered over as he then took a few steps back and jumped into the opening of rotten wood. Hannibal had luckily fell down on her messenger bag, waddling off as he shook himself quickly as his little collar jingled in response.

Sam heard a soft whimper below him, managing to open his eyes to see Tiny half underneath him. Hair was fluttered over the ground as half remained up while the rest as down. Her soft eyes blinked over and over again as the soft sound came from her again in fear. "S-Sammy..." She managed ever so quietly. Her body was sore all over, especially with another man over her body, and a large one at that. Sam had in turn groaned in pain, but not as much from the fall. His large hands encased her smaller, heavy ones as he lifted her up as well.

"S-sorry.' She managed again, realizing what she called him. He shook his head as he attempted to shake off the feeling he held now. "Just don't do it again." he mumbled as he got up. Hearing a yell from the other side Sam was the first to react. "Hey, it's okay.' He responded seeing Ben jump away from the skulls that laid in front of his face on the ground. "It's okay. It's okay." he added through his breath as Tiny held him away. 'It's fine, you're fine. It's all fine." She managed in an attempt to clam him down.

Their breaths where thick, heavy from the startle and the painful fall. Tiny's head softly rested on Sam's arm ever so softly, but not much as she let go a moment later, brushing the roots that had gone on his shoulder as she fell on her back again to see what had been behind her. There hung Dean and Hailey. Quickly she scrambled up with Hannibal whimpering by the entrance as he paced back and forth in fear.

"Dean." Sam stated as he quickly went over to his older brother. "Wake up." Ben stated as he cupped his sister's face. "Dean, hey you okay?' The youngest begged the oldest. "Ugh, yeah." Dean finally managed. "Hailey, Hailey... Wake up, wake up." Ben kept on chanting as Tiny had quickly placed the runaway bag on again as Hannibal growled towards the nothingness. Sam had finally managed to get Dean down as Tiny couldn't do much with her height.

Sam had rested Dean to the side where he groaned in pain and took deep breaths as he rested again the stone walls. "Yeah, yeah, where is it?" Dean questioned as he groaned in pain. "It's gone for now."

"I don't think so."

Tiny stated with her voice so shy and scared as the pistol was pulled out again. "I think we kinda need to hurry because when we fell down, cannibal over here was bound to hear it." Tiny stated through heavy breaths as her chest tightened. Tiny had looked towards the side and rushed over. "Tommy." She had managed as she saw some forms of resemblances. Softly she looked towards the side seeing them preoccupied she hugged and softly cupped his face ever so smoothly, ever gently. "tommy, we're here to save you.." She softly whispered with a gently voice. Her thumb softly grazed his rough cheek as he noticeable calmed down, opening his eyes and slightly gasping for breath. "Tommy." Hailey cried out rushing over to her missing brother. "Cut him down.' She told them in which they immediately obliged. Breathless exchanges where brought between the siblings who smiled and cried to see their siblings alive. "Check it out." Dean called from the other side where Tiny wondered off to. "Flare guns, that would work/" Sam stated in response to the item Dean was holding.

"Better than those pirate guns you have there." He told Tiny who glared at him. Her eyes where narrowed as she shook her head, holding eye contact. "Well Dean... These guns are probably gonna do a better job that those flare guns: She stated, pointing at the guns in his hands ever so softly with a shy voice that held hints of fear within the calming voice. Tiny looked towards Sam, giving an evident look of what she was gonna do. Sam and Ben helped the siblings walk as Dean and Tiny took lead. Hannibal took the lead again only for him to stop and growl in response. It was returned by another deep menacing growl. "Looks like someone's home for supper." Dean chimed in. "We'll never outrun it." Hailey managed.

Dean looked towards them and then to his brother. Tiny noticed the exchange and glanced at the group in turn shaking her head at the notion Dean was intending to make. "I'll distract him so you boys came get them out." Tiny stated as she looked towards them as she attempted to hold a straight face. Dean was ultimately shocked. "No, no you're not doing that-"

"Bloody hell Dean, you got the flare guns, you get them out." she stated as she pulled out her flint lock with it's matching pair. "After all, these damn guns don't do a thing. Go, its the best option, the good hunters go and watch them, ensure their safe. You three, stay with the boys, I got this, they'll get you out." She called out as Hannibal barked in reply as she ran out.

"Tiny! You bitch!" Dean narrowed his eyes and his body was pounding with blood. He raced forwards after her without a second thought.

"Chow time you bastard! Come and get me or are you too God damn scared to do so you fucker!"

"Yeah, that's right! Bring it on, Baby! I taste good!"

"Don't go after him! He tastes like crap! Over here and you get a side of dog!"

"Who you trying to save here!?"

Dean had ultimately chased after here but the sight of that little dog went away faster than it should have. He had lost her completely in the winding caverns and her steps where echoed all over as well as her responses to him. He stopped and slapped his hands on his pants. "Great, I'm hunting with a dumb-ass." He managed. He just couldn't let her go when he saw that look of fear on her face. She wasn't hiding it properly, seeing right threw it he saw how terrified she was. Running through the labyrinth of the cavern, not sure on where the hell to go as he rushed off. Eventually the caverns opened up to a new path, a path that lead Dean to Sam.

Sam looked up towards his brother. "I though you where with Tiny." Sam stated his eyes glanced at him as he rushed forwards still. "Yeah, well bitch scrambled off, probably to get the hell out of here on her own." Dean stated bitterly. " Dean, Tiny would never do that. Trust me, I think she knows what she's doing." Sam told him in defense for the young girl.

The sound of growling was becoming harsher, closer, and more enraged than the last. The boys aimed their flare guns every which way. "Get him out of here." Sam insisted towards them. "Sam, no." Hailey begged. "Go, go, go!" Sam added. "Sammy-"

"I'm not leaving her here." Sam told Dean. He looked at his brother in almost disbelief. "Did you see the look of fear on her face Sammy?" Dean asked his younger brother. "I did, I know you lost trust in her for her choice of weapons, but come on, back there in the woods, she evidently knew what she was doing. I saw her." Sam insisted. Dean grumbled in response. They pressed themselves against the wall as they took breaths out of their lungs as they where ready to face the nearing creature.

A scream erupted right next to their faces. Sam immediately shot his gun, but Dean however cursed out his. "God damn it, it's jammed." He called out in rage. The wendigo easily dogged the shot as a wendigo was known to do. Quickly both of them got up and ran. "Come on, hurry, hurry, hurry, go!" Sam yelled out as he and Dean pushed them to go forwards. The growls followed close behind them. Hailey kept on screaming as the fear engulfed her. Running blindly they encountered a dead end of piled rocks, with nowhere to go. "Damn it, get behind!" Dean called out. "Get behind me." Sam added in turn. They where trapped with no way of defense whatsoever.

* * *

 

The young female hunter rushed forwards with her heart pounding in her ears, her body telling her to stop, to hide and cower in fear. She was so tired of it though, hiding in the shadows like a little lost puppy in the midst of a storm. She was so used to hiding into the abyss of her thoughts that what she needed was to do the same but her mind was engulfed on another thought for once in her life. Instead of the fear taking control, this time it was a thought of those brothers out there, wounded, broken, scared. For once in her life she knew she wasn't the one who needed saving, a hunter didn't need it, the people who don't know about the truth of life needed it.

Sometimes it was cruel to think that hunters couldn't be saved but in all it was a damn true. Hunters choice this life, and some wither they like it or not. Though she didn't have a choice, an never did thinking back to those days, if she were given a choice, she would have it no other way. She was going to be the hero for a change, instead of running like any other person would. The thought made a feeling of warmth come over her as she smiled.

"If papa where to see me now." She whispered as a smile tugged on her face.

Hannibal barked in response, her eyes turning to him as she whimpered and ran off. Quickly her eyes mended forwards. Now was not the time to think about the best, now was the moment to prove she could do it. Running through those damn caverns made her feel so suffocated and yet so free, the scent of rust and old worn things where welcomed. But beneath it all laid a scent of iron and pain and it was sickening to enjoy.

"Get behind me!"

Her steps where heavier now, breathing heavy and an attempt to keep even. Quickly she could smell the damn thing, her eyes focused on the hideous thing, the wendigo. The grip on her flint locks tightened as she looked over it, standing right behind the creature.

"It's time to say goodbye."

She called out with a shaky voice. Her hands wavered ever so as she looked at the creature. Eyes closing she sighed, only to open them again and shoot the wendigo before it could do any damage on anyone anymore.

Looking down at her hands, they shook as if a strain had come over them. She softly smiled in reply as tears trickled on the side of her eyes. "Well, he's gone." She stated not daring to look at them. Her voice was hoarse and sad. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner." she managed slightly as she whipped her eyes.

"I didn't do my part well."

Dean had just stared at her in utter shock as he heard her, saw her kill it with those flint locks. The creature had engulfed in flames, as it roared in utter pain. The bullet had clogged itself over the body and boiled the flesh, letting the body catch fire as it burned out screaming in utter agony. Then the whole thing disintegrated into a simple pile of ash. That simple, old duel pair of guns that had so yelled at for her stupidity was possibly better than the flare guns he so happily said where better. He felt terrible now, to think he yelled at her without understand why but simply but how it looked.

It looked like an old battered pair of guns, which it was, but as he looked at it again against the flames, it looked amazing. With silver engraved over it all as the switch laced back with a satisfying click he realized the gun didn't even need bullets. Maybe he just wanted a reason deep down to get rid of her, but now as he saw it, maybe she was right the whole time.

The Wendigo.

The weapons.

Just the fact she didn't say anything inaccurate thus far.

Sam walked forwards quickly seeing the young girl almost rush out without a single word of anything else. With long legs, he passed with quick and simple long strides. His callous, large hand in turn found it's way on her shoulder as he squeezed it tight. "Tiny, I'm sorry, I-"

"No, Winchesters, you better hear me straight right now. We need to get them out of here now, medical attention in which I cannot currently provide. Don't worry about me, worry about them."

Her words where shaken, but none the less a hint of forceful breath had lingered close behind. His eyes had trained upon her ever so. Sam had only watched in amazement as her body twitched, tears threatened to leak from those beautiful honey eyes.

"All right, everyone, let's get out of here."


	15. Chapter 15

They were back, back to civilization where the woods remained overhead in the ring that would soon no longer imprison them. Tiny could barely keep her eyes opened as she yawned ever so softly. Her eyes looked towards the officer who had rushed over towards her to make sure she was fine. Her head softly nodded, or made a little jerk that softly went back and forth. Her arms held herself closer together, hugging herself from the word as her eyes dropped to the ground refusing to look at him or anyone else for that matter.

She knew why he was so concerned. It irked her a little considering she was a little surprised about it but she didn't feel it like her body was reacting to it. She was too numb but not less her eyes turned to him for a moment as a smile briefed over her lips in hesitation. "I'm sorry if I look so off. It's been crazy out there to help find them. I'm no expert but I write a little too much on hunts like this don't I? It doesn't matter though, it's good to help when we can isn't it?" she inquired as tears slowly slide down her face in a result of her yawn.

He smiled at her softly as one would expect no less as a façade to a victim as it was, maybe it was something they usually did and put on autopilot right? "That's true Ma'am, what you did was brave, but next time I would recommend to leave it to the professionals." He should have left by them, in fact not speak to her at all but her manner was much more off putting than the brothers who she had stepped aside from and laid to the side simply from the ones found in such a place. "Ma'am are you sure you're okay?" He inquired, softly holding her face to see if there were any cuts.

She blinked as a soft flush of pink laced over her cheeks. This is surly what officers don't do is it? "O-officer...I'm fine." She softly managed as she placed a hesitant smile on as her voice kind of cringed. "I'm just tired." She softly echoed over and over again as his eyes of shocking blue had washed over her.

"Thank you for your concern though." She stated ever softly. He nodded as he softly let her go. He took a step back as he coughed in his fists and looked at her. It was rather awkward now however a wash of understanding flooded over her as he held up the object she had a possibly idea would be the root of his utter concern. "Would ya? I-I mean if it's not t-too much to ask?"

"Yeah, sure."

Her pen came out of her bag as she opened the paperback book and flipped to the cover quickly. Her pen swiftly jotted down things over the page as it was rather jagged, holding a mixture of ups and downs as it was written in the air. Her hands not helping with their light shake but none the less she wrote a nice little note down and a signature on the bottom. A tight smile filled her lips as she closed it and flipped it over to the horrendous image she has been dreading to ever see again.

She gave it back to him and with a smile he too waddled away. "Why did I listen to Becca?"

Her tired eyes turned from the distant idea of the officer to the four of them huddled together, leaving a saddening taste in her mouth. The tired emotion that flooded her allowed the tears to flow without much effort as she looked away from them. She took a deep breath, angrily brushing them away, and with those breaths she managed her self enough to walk towards them. The rage that built inside of her was edged by her emotion instability she rather wished she didn't have. It wasn't like she was oblivious to her condition. It was much more the manner that she couldn't control it when the time really didn't need it. Hannibal let a worried whimper escape his little throat.

Hailey had looked over to see her. She knew that this was her job but after the loud whisper in the woods she couldn't help but be a little concerned with what was happening. She knew the girl would probably hate it if she felt like that rather than relief which she felt above any other emotion that was in her system, but she couldn't help it after she finally walked back from marching off quickly away from them once they met the clearing. Quickly her soft steps had laced over to the other female as the males of the party turned to see her.

"Tiny. I wanted to thank you." She began to say. She saw how her soft, sweet eyes where tainted with soft trails of pink, though her face contorted in a manner that she attempted to ignore it. "For what?" she asked ever so softly as a smile flashed on her face. "I don't want a thank you." Tiny stated softly as she grabbed her hands gingerly. "I want you to live happy with every moment ahead of you." she softly stated.

"Thank you are for those who do it unwillingly. It's a hard life, but it's enough thank you to know that now they can have a peaceful, happy life to look forwards to." Hailey could only smile at the young female. Her arms laced over her into a soft embrace. "I'll look for you." She softly managed. "I don't think I'll ever forget you guys." She breathed out to her. "Thank you." She softly stated back.

"Thank yous are for those who do it unwillingly."

Hailey quoted back with a little noise from her throat and a laugh. Tiny rolled her eyes as she gave a light grin. "I need to words things out so they only apply to work don't I?" she added back. "Well then, I think it was amazing for either case." It was that smile that made it easier to got through in those woods and it was wonderful. Hailey had nodded one more goodbye as she turned. Tiny had turned to stand next to the two brothers after a moment's pause.

Hailey had smiled with a wave back at her. "I'll never forget what you showed me in Blackwater ridge." she stated as she turned her head back and kept walking forwards to the brother she had back once again. The reality was settling upon her, not of the monsters that hunted them done, but that they where together again. They where a whole family again.

Tiny saw them, those three brothers together once again, with a brother who held a chance to live once more. It was touching, the sight of their concerns. It reminder her so much of... Herself.

"Man, I hate camping." Dean stated out of the blue as the silence that once enraptured them ruptured. "Me too." Sam stated in reply, looking out towards the ambulance. "Sam, you know we're gonna find Dad, right?" Dean asked his brother. Knowing this, Tiny had softly sighed, looking at the brothers and turned back away. "Yeah, I know." Sam stated, his eyes trained on the retreating girl as she walked away.

"But in the meantime...I'm driving."

His gaze looked at his older brother who in turn didn't give a glance as later he tossed him teh keys as he grinned, catching them, but it slowly disappeared all the same. Tiny had simply stood out the door, as if debating to enter. Dean's hand had softly found their way on her small shoulder again. "Tiny...I'm sorry, I didn't know. It's just that-"

"If you didn't want me to join then you can drop me off in town. I can get right out of there then and get out of both of your hairs. It'll be easier that way instead of holding you two down. You need to find your father and I've only been a nuisance this entire time already." She stated back with a soft voice, As if she would break had she spoken any longer than she was meant to.

It was silence from the group of three. Not even a breath had entered or escaped their lungs within this moment. Sam's eyes trailed towards Deans for a second and Tiny looked down. She simply couldn't looked at them. Both of them remembered well what happened in the forest, not less a little more dramatic than was necessary by far but the decision, the argument, the point, it had all been made already. There decision despite everything was final and no words where needed to convince the other now, not after their moment of talk, not after all of this. He squeezed her shoulder and turned her around to face the older man with sharp eyes. "Tiny. I know I was wrong, and I should have realized you never had practice hunting in a long time. It's not your fault and you will get used to it after a while. You saved us Tiny." Dean proceeded to say as the girl still looked downwards, those eyes refused to look at him.

"Stay."

Her soft eyes had looked up for once, with the quiver of her soft lips as she looked towards them with broken eyes. It was a reflection wither the eldest liked it or not. Wither he knew he was looking at one or not, it made no difference. It was everything else besides him that knew it and wither he understood the reason it didn't hold it back for the pain and damage that was inflicted upon her cut thick within the flesh like a knife had struck deep within the flesh and wither he would understand eventually was unknown. It was there, and it made no sense, not after they first met. Maybe it was because the evidence of her tears laced there. He did hate it when girls cried. He knew the evidence before him should make him frustrated, it should make him angry with such a weak girl wanting to be in such a position and it should have. It must have been but that emotion was nonexistent. It never even had a fight with the rest of what was brewing in there within the firmness of his chest.

"Why?"

It was a question responded with silence. Those emerald eyes just looked into her own. His body arched closer to her making her breath hitch for a moment as his firm hands gripped the door handle and began to pull towards his body where she laid between. His other arm grabbed her and tugged her closer to him as the door slid open with his other and then he stepped forwards. Her own feet pulled her a step back till she was right besides the seat and there as the back of her knee edged to the car she plotted down to the seat where the eldest Winchester stared at her with eyes so untrained could not properly read.

A flush of soft pink hues edged on her face again as she turned her head from those lovely eyes and lifted her legs of, crossing them inside as she was seated within the Impala again. Wither the Winchester understood where his mind had lead him was hard to tell, even for himself as his own body plopped down in the back as she hurriedly scooted to the side as his much larger body sat besides her.

Sam blinked in surprise for a moment as he would consider his brother to sit in front along side him but it seemed not the case and his face of bewilderment mimicked the other companions as well. Sam shook his head for a moment, entering the vehicle in the same fashion as the doors shut and the silence remained between them.

Tiny held her shoulder's high, her eyes turned away only to feel the heat of two other gazes on her body. She shivered for a moment and turned to see the eyes of the eldest. His arms where crossed over a broad chest and his eyes where intent on telling her something she knew not of. She didn't want to look at him and yet those eyes would not remove themselves from him, and it seemed the same would be for him as well.

The tug on his body was there again. Sam felt it too, more than any of them wanted to admit their reactions felt like they should be obvious but it didn't seem to be that way by far. There was only one response to such impulse however, to the awkward air the filled the impala unwillingly. Dean broke his eyes from her unwillingly and with it he sighed and rolled those emerald gems. This was positively ridiculous and he knew it well as did possibly everyone in this car. " God damn, I hate chick flick moments." He mumbled in his thickened voice.

A soft little huff escaped her as she held closed smile as it leaned to one side, with a puffed out little check and he couldn't help but smile at her gradual change of manner. "Tiny, we underestimated you out there. You know what you're doing... More or less at least." Sam added as he placed the key in it's place and turned it letting the engine rumble as Hannibal began to nudge his hand to do so from the tension that was laced before hand.

"And....I'm sorry for before."

His voice was nothing more but a mumble as he let it pass his lips. Dean with his arms crossed and tugging his own seat belt on as he grumbled, paused as he heard that. His brow raised as he turned to look at the two as Tiny looked towards Sam as she leaned forwards. "Well Sam.... You shouldn't be anthologizing. If anything I should." The soft crackle of her voice was still there by lighter a bit at least. "I get it a lot... It's not something to worry about." She softly added with a soft edge of dimness to it.

Sam frowned upon the manner of what the words proposed. "No, it is. I was wrong, you don't deserve this. It was our choice to go on and it was our mistake to let it go like that. We should be the one's apologizing." Sam told her. Dean was simply laying in a grumpy manner in the back, his eyes trailing back and forth (considering author knows it's rather odd why they are going back in forth with apologizes).

A soft little smile sprouted on her face. Her little head shook back in forth as those large eyes looked at him with wonder. "All my life, I've been tossed around, told I was doing wrong. People eventually become so numb to what they say they don't know what they've done till it's too late and growing up in a world where words where just as bad as a gun, you make do with what you can. I suffered through hell and back and you know what, words hurt, but they won't ever kill me."

The boys laid silent upon her words, their eyes ever glancing towards her. Her little body looked so small now, so frail as she softly curled up besides Dean. After all she was in the middle seat besides him and there his callous hands felt the rough texture of her clothing. Her little body curled up and her little head phased down as she wondered if she was too odd for talking in such a manner as she always did. It was a curiosity to witness none the less and Sam turned his head towards her as both brothers waited for a moment. Waited as the air grew cold. The air was different. It was an air that held so many unspoken words, yet so much as their minds comprehended what she said. Sam closed his eyes for a moment.

"How did you get involved in the Hunter business?"

Once more the silence engulfed them with no mercy, not that nay of them really expect it. Tiny took a deep breath as her eyes trailed down to scarred hands as they rubbed each other in the air of a old year. Her little tongue came out as it washed over her lips as she softly flashed her eyes to and fro with the little flip of her hair too and fro.

"You boys are lucky. You could have had a normal life, with a happy family, kids; all the wonders if you're father hadn't brought you down with him. But me, no..... no I could never have that." A soft little laugh escaped her lips as she shook her head in the bitter fashion of it all. It was a crackle that hid the bubbling emotions that where arising once again. Her arms came over to her face and they no longer so that innocent little girl who knew little of this world, in whom both of their eyes had laced over as if they understood everything that was before them well enough to make a proper decision with it, no. No. These features where of a woman with utter strength that crossed with sharp eyes that burnt the flesh of mind, the flesh of their oblivious understanding. Her callous hands balled lightly as they scrapped the lids of her eyes wiping the traitors that dared to escape their imprisonment.

"I was born into this, and even if I left... It'll stay with me like a curse. You boys had a choice. God, you boys still have a choice. I never had one and I surely won't ever get the option too ever. You two better be thankful that you got the option."

Her voice had tumbled into a deep tone of her realistic affair that slipped from those cracked, dried lips in which were angrily licked over again. In turn those eyes burned just to remain opened. "But even if I hadn't..." Her voice trailed off so course in the silence. "If I had known about this life, even if I had chosen, I would." Dean looked at the female in surprise as a result, his eyes darting over the young female. Her eyes where locked forwards, seeing the night and road ahead of them as the trees surrounded them with watchful eyes.

"I would do it all my life if it meant that one less person has to suffer, if it meant I can take the place of someone else rather than leaving it to people who risk their lives and loved ones every day. Sometimes it seems selfish when I say it though, placing my own family in jeopardy. Well they were dead before I even knew it and the others are just hunters who couldn't even bother themselves with giving a damn about a life outside it. I'm no one important.... Nor do I have anything interesting I want to tell and with a idea just like that....I'll like to keep it that way.... Just like that....no story...no sobbing mess.... What's left is left and nothing is going to change it. I don't need a sappy story to say I did it for vengeance like half the crowd. I would do it so someone else doesn't fall in limbo too."

Her words where a halo of reassurance despite the bitterness of her words as she spoke them with a knowing air in soft tines with the pristine crackle of her voice that smoothed out as she grew the confidence of her voice. There was simply silence now, and nothing more. Not even the radio was playing the music Dean grew up on and grew up to mimic the fault to which of heart's admiration. Her soft eyes had locked towards nothing now, too consumed by her thoughts that she felt it didn't matter, that right now nothing mattered.

With her unknowing manner she softly leaned over Dean lightly. He himself like the rest where in thought. It wasn't too pleasing, but it wasn't all that bad. His eyes laced over towards the female besides him, seeing the look in her eyes of sweet longing. It wasn't the longing that he saw on most to all girls he's ever seen, but a longing of a platonic gesture, of care and compassion, or warmth from something other than her pup in which took domain within the front seat where he should have been rather than following the impulse his body was delivering to him. It should have bother him more, nagged at him but there was nothing, for that idea wasn't the plague to his mind. It was her. Her words echoed like an anthem that laid in hearts mended and remembered, and repeated but never did those words truly matter or be thought on when they held more meaning that a simply pledge in school. Dean was not the smartest in many things, but his instinct was strong, his reaction and conclusions so impulsive and precise. He may not be as brilliant as his brother upon the matter of usual scholar subjects, but he was brilliant on how to survive. As he looked at her he saw someone who wasn't brilliant by her standers of survival, or her standards to society, her knowledge however was extensive and her mind, though slow was highly efficient. As he looked at her he saw the knowledge of morality, of wisdom to how life should work, not how to work it. And from his ever debating mind came the only thing he knew to say.

"you're.....You're extraordinary you know that?"

Tiny looked towards him with a look of utter shock. Special, extraordinary? Never would she ever have imagined thinking of such a manner as such, but as her eyes turned she couldn't help but feel it. To feel special and extraordinary and not unusual, strange, and alien to a society in which could never truly accept her. A smile creased upon her lips as she looked at the man who didn't turn to look at her. "Thank you." It was soft, swift and silent, but all enough for him to catch.

"You know he's right." Sam inquired from the front thinking upon the matter of her words himself. "I've never really met someone who would even say a thing like that... It must be hard." Sam stated in turn as his mind had thought clearly on the matter. It was certainly on the same way as Dean but in his slight manner of theories but none the less they grew. A small smile had proceeded to grow on her plum red lips. Her eyes held a spark of beauty wrapped so sweetly over as a soft giggle spread out from her lips. Dean couldn't help but smile, and Sam couldn't help but laugh alongside her. Her cheeks grew a rosy hue as she giggled like a child in her own right. "Hard about what? Being me? Yeah, yeah, like it's not hard being Sam Winchester or Dean Winchester for that matter right?" It then took a moment for all of this to sink in between the trio.

Dean blinked for a moment as his brows crunched up in realization came to the clarity of his mind. He noticed how easy it was to talk to her, to relay things on her and so far it's been like nothing. It had been much more loose in regard to it and the nature of ease that flooded with her there was just right, like it should have always been like that. In truth they've been saying so many things and not a single bother had stopped them. "We just met you, and look at us, we act like we've known each other for ages." Dean inquired as he looked towards the other two, smiling that their no longer was such a tense air between them. Sam thought for a moment on what Dean inquired as he nodded as well. "It seems it would be, but is that really such a bad thing?" Sam asked as Tiny let a sigh of content come out. "Well Dean, I bet we have met before and none of us can recall it." She stated as she turned to Dean with those now lively eyes of hers. " I've met you guys once before probably, but if it was, it would have been a long time ago, I tell you that. All I have is a photo from you're dad when I was a kid. I still wonder how I ever met you're dad, I don't really remember. Only time can tell right?"

With that she smiled lightly and tilted her head to look at Dean who looked back at her with a look of confusion as her arms suddenly engulfed him. Her head rested against his chest as her arms wrapped around his torso as she hugged him tightly to her, her cheek pressed against his mid section as she breathed in. Dean tensed up for a moment as Sam stiffed a laugh as Hannibal yelped his little puppy yelp. His emerald eyes glared at Sam but narrowed slightly as they landed on the girl with closed eyes holding him tight. It felt ...nice.

He sighed deeply for a moment and reluctantly his arms slowly lowered as he patted her back lightly. He didn't have the heart to pry her from his body though he felt slightly uncomfortable but it gradually over time felt at ease. He rolled his eyes and smiled lightly a chuckled his own little form at the over use of drama that could easily have been avoided.

This was a funny road already he knew, and though he knew not where, it was enough for him to say it would be one hell of a ride.

"...though this hunt was bumpy, it laid as a great reminder that though methods remain unorthodox to others, there is not simply on solution to the case. Though as petty as this example was, the concept of our creativity, and out perceptions would never be forgotten, though ever remained so differently in every which way. It was only when time would tell as this point what was to come when John Winchester came into the picture...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Along writing what had already been done I realize this girl is just having a little tempertarum right here but oh well. This is just for the start and right now, no good first impressions that's for sure. But I got to say, we finished an episode and if you are still reading from here it really means so much to me. I'm not the best writer and nor do I like to think I am but I hope I can squeeze in the time just. I'm far from being as able as those who can write a whole chapter not ranging too long on a whole episode. I wish I had that ability but then again it wouldn't be me now would it? I got Netflix up and running and in no time dead in the water would be up and hopefully this one is all good and put. I think it's gonna run smooth from here as I got the place foot of Tiny being in on the gang and we ready to get the good stuff down.
> 
> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this. Please comment and tell me what you thing, you don't know how much it would help me, good or bad (or just a random smiley face comment why don't you and not more red bull please).
> 
> Thanks you for Reading! :3
> 
> With Love,  
> VioletFlame14
> 
> P.S. I'm too lazy as it is to reread how awkward this seems to be getting.


	16. Chapter 16

"Sam."

"Yes?"

"Do you think I should wake Dean up?"

"Why?"

"Because he drools worse than me and I don't like the feeling of it and he's too heavy to move without waking him."

"..."

"Please, it's nasty."

"Dean! Wake the hell up!"

Dean had shot up the moment Sam yelled that out, completely startled as he came up grasping the young girl who was beneath him in his sleep. She squeaked out as he held her close to his chest. He looked around in shock and alertness upon his little brother's cry.

"What?" Dean yelled out to the driver. "You where crushing her." Sam stated simply as Dean then looked down to Tiny in his arms as his hand came to her shoulder, wet, and he lifted it up to her shoulder. "You are very luck I have a good damn jacket on." She mumbled with a huff as she puffed out her cheeks and the corner of her lips fell a bit more than usual.

"You're pretty heavy." She added simply as she scooted away from him within the bounds of her seat. Her little hands grasped the seat as her legs lightly swung around. "Thank you Samuel." She called out to the driver who creased his brows for a moment at the name. "Yeah, no problem." Dean rolled his eyes in response. "Where's the little Shepard thing." Dean stated as he earned a yip from Hannibal as he jumped up from Dean's seat in front and tackled his face earning the other two humans to laugh. He struggled to get the dog off his face as dean held the small creature in front of him. "Well, well, we meet again fluffy butt."

He stated to the dog with a serious face as his brows curved into a serious line downwards between the brows. The dog simply yipped, his tail wagging below him as his tongue came out of his mouth. It then turned serious as they all stopped. His tongue realigned to his mouth as he glared at Dean, only to lick his nose again.

"Fluffy butt? Why Fluffy Butt?" she asked Dean who was being attacked by the tiny little hound. "Touch his god damn butt." Dean stated. Sam scrunched his face as his older brother said that. "What the hell Dean."

"Touch-the-fluffy-butt." Dean repeated again as he held out Hannibal who held his tongue swaying out. Tiny was laughing silently besides him as a disturbed look crossed her features jokingly. She saw Dean hold her hound from his arms up as his little legs curled up as her hand was open flat lifting up as her palm patted his bum. She shook her head at him as she chuckled lightly. She reached out to grab him but Dean was more than content to hold him a bit more. He swung him around lightly with a little sway and rubbed his stomach however Hannibal was not content with the constant moving however. Despite what she knew of his capabilities Dean was far from experienced.

Hannibal let a little warning yip out at Dean but he was rather content on holding him and rubbing him. Hannibal despite being rather passive and active was not content with his constant moving. He preferred to be in one spot and not have to move from side to side. He growled again only for nothing different to happen as he barred his teeth towards Dean who looked at Hannibal in surprise.

Dean was surprised for a moment as he played with the puppy, shaking his thick fur and lifting him up lightly and softly taping him around as he held him from his bottom up for a moment as he placed him down to repeat what he did before, as he did so he didn't realize the harm till Tiny snatched him before he could keep on alarming the little puppy. Quickly she placed the little guy on his back against her chest and placed a hand lightly on his muzzle. "No Hannibal, Dean wasn't intending to be so rough." she stated but he was persistence, showing his teeth towards her again. "No." Her stern voice demanded for him to turn to his rather passive nature again that he has been showing thus far and so he huffed. His large beady eyes looking at Dean as he calmly stopped moving in her arms enough to let him down as the pup causally rolled out of her arms and trotted towards the open seat on the other side of the car besides her where he circled a moment, flopped down and his eyes locked towards Deans as he bared his teeth for a moment and flopped his head down.

She softly patted his belly as she spoke again. "You cannot touch Hannibal's fluffy butt, it is very inappropriate, isn't it Hannibal?" She gushed to him as he yipped lightly without opening his little eyes to show any further indication.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"Hannibal seems much more aggressive at the moment."

"Well placing it simply the breed is naturally more aggressive. He didn't like what you where doing and instead of giving a warning, he attempted to bite you. Let me tell you, he has one nasty bite for a pup."

"I thought he and I where good buddies though."

"He'll be like this in the beginning, he's getting to know you. Just don't move as much when you're with him, it ticks him off a bit. He's active and all but he rather remain still to observe everything. He's just that kind of dog aren't you."

She laughed lightly as Hannibal attempted to ignore her as he rolled his upper torso up as his nose came up in a dignified fashion. He lifted his paw and swatted the air lightly. "That's my boy." And then his tongue lulled out like his usual self all over again. Her eyes casted lightly towards the pup as they turned to Dean only to see him looking at her for a moment. Her head tilted lightly in a curious manner as her lips lightly parted as they always seemed to do only to close them when she noticed.

"What?"

He shook his head for a second as he smiled lightly. "Oh nothing, It's just your so.... Odd." She nodded lightly as her lips came into a pout as she looked at nothing in particular. "Odd.... Why thank you." She lightly stated as she kept on nodding her head lightly. "And you act like Hannibal is you're child so it's not something strange at all. He has a mountain of outfits doesn't he?"

"Oh Dean, shut up."

"You know he's right though."

"And Screw you too Sammy."

For the past while, the tension from the first hunt had gradually spread away. After this incident it seemed like it turned out a little bit better. Tiny had melted away fine in their company, and though during the thought of a hunt the boys would often shutter at the thought that Tiny would be accompanying them, in truth they didn't mind that she wasn't the best hunter out there, and in fact she was pretty okay in a manner, but it was the thought that she still was just a rookie that counted it.

Oh course from the first case where they saved them it seemed all fine, but after thinking thought it the boys realized that she was none the less a little different with her methods. No. A lot different with her methods. Boys said one thing, the girl said another which apparently also had the same result. Dean just pouted his lips, huffed a little and crossed his arms over his chest and flop back as he nodded slightly, not really having much words to say as he himself either cared not for the different method that questioned his own or really the standard or was just not thinking of anything to say on impulse or rather not wanting to say. It was Dean after all and it seemed like a wonder to be quiet at such a time. Sam was similar but much more abundant with providing knowledge however.

In the thing on their minds was her relevance to the manner of everything, leaving drowned in his mind how the hell Hannibal never shed a single hair in his life as apparently when he went to check the car last without them, there was no fur, no doggy scent, and all the wonders he expected to come with it. It was really the fur that got to him though as it was really a rather thickly furred mutt with plenty of long strands as it was.

Sam seemed to be more skeptical than Dean, but seeing something so smoothly soft in voice and those bright honey eyes pierce over them the boys just couldn't help it. They remained silent, drowning their concerns where her soft smooth words that seemed to ease their very souls enough so they can at least have a sense of less panic in which they had previously expected to drown in.

She was a little odd of course, as he stated before (though extraordinary was also on the list), and she stated to knowing such a thing as well, but in the end she was possibly the most reliable thing any of them had at the moment, considering her will of kindness and her personal morality holding her up, it seemed that the hope she carried wouldn't fade anytime soon. Though this female had come here upon debatable means, deep down they didn't care much. Deep down this was just an asset to address during their journey in desperate search for their father. Still he remained unknown, missing somewhere alone. Though the eldest of the Three Winchesters knew well what he was doing, known for his ferocity, and amazing abilities, had always had a son with him.

Tiny didn't necessarily show it but she was worried about the same reasons. She knew he could handle himself amazingly but that didn't mean the dangers had diminished. She knew John Winchester well enough to know a thing or two about the man by heart. Knowingly she wasn't as knowledge about as his own sons would be, but their trust was on a very different measure. It was in its solemn account of subtle admiration in which never had truly diminished.

Dean rubbed his eyes with the edge of his jacket that still laid on his frame, his tired eyes opening up. Taking a glance to the right he saw the young female remover her jacket slowly and carefully, the wet spot from Dean's drool ever remained there in a darker patch as she frowned silently in disgust. For once he saw her arms, scarred with cuts and scabs that littered ever so thinly and finely. A burn mark laid on her shoulder which slightly looked like scratch marks. Her black tang top laid simply beneath where her necklace brightly glistened ever so, as if it were alive, whispering in its soft little voice as she whispered sweet little secrets to the young woman who possessed her. It was a simply little crystal, white with dusts many hues such as the sweetest blues and violet skies. Around it laid the golden veins, almost a deep copper as they intertwined with the surrounding of the gem to secure it. As he looked closer he saw the soft hints of movement within but possibly it was only the flickers of his imagination.

Swiftly her head had turned as she looked towards Dean who had during that time leaned slightly closer and narrowed his eyes slightly in concentration. He didn't necessarily notice the close proximity however she had looked back in response, a bland, solemn look on her face as she tilted her head ever slightly. Her eyes glazed over at him as she studied his handsome features as he studied her (or much rather the gem that laid on the golden band upon her chest). "Yes?" She mouthed ever so, only a whisper ever flowing from her plum lips as she looked at the elder Winchester. He really didn't respond as he looked at her. She had simply looked back.

"How did you get that?" He asked as his eyes trailed off towards the line of her neck. It held a large burn mark along the right side of her neck, tight, and scarred and the shines of red numbed the flesh around uncomfortably. Tiny's face twitched softly, her mouth cringing slightly more for a moment as she facial features swiftly recovered. A soft little aired sigh escaped her lips. "Another story for another time my dear Winchester. Now if you would mind, stop doing that." She stated ever so as her body shifted ever so uncomfortable upon his harden gaze and her own tensed muscles. He had then turned away, arms crossed over his chest ever so, closing his eyes only to give the female a single glare with narrowed eyes.

* * *

 

**"That moment I knew what he thought, and it wasn't such a hard thought to put. His eyes said it all as he slowly lingered on what was there. Those eyes had closed, a little scrunched up look on his face and I knew he was in thought. He didn't need to do anything more that hold his doubts. 'So many scars, so many times you dodge the question. So much things you obviously hide for a non-hunter Tiny. You're lying and you better hope those lies are worth it.' He possibly would have said, though in a much more Dean fashion I would believe. At that moment it was a little ounce of fear that range though me, that made shivers go down her spine. It wasn't much but for the both of us, the only thing we could wish for was the very answer to his thoughts.**

**I just hoped the lies we made for her where worth it."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I have no idea where this chapter was headed nor where the previous one was headed. The only thing I can think about is how I'm going to mix the concepts I had with the new information I've been getting. Sadly I have been very much behind on the current Seasons. I am catching up very much though so I would have a foot hold them. Just about to start season 9. Yeah late bloomer but I'm working on it and I have no life so it's going there. It's also the reason I haven't updated (more like an excuse really). The writer here is weird but I think later on it will make scene. Hopefully. I hope I don't bore you too much. I'm working on it. Next chapter coming to you in two days or tomorrow, depends on my mood. This is a promise however. Thank you again for taking the time to read though this if you read my notes that is (I'm a bore I know but it's the purpose of my existence) and thank you for those who deal with my random updates. Please I encourage you to comment and tell me how this is going so far, please. It would help a lot.
> 
> Thank You for Reading! :3
> 
> With Love,   
> VioletFlame14
> 
> P.S. Hannibal's breed is actually placed as being naturally aggressive, being bred like that at a very young age. Though he is being placed as Passive for most part, he will be showing more signs of this aggression but that does not mean he will change much but I want to give some more regard to his breed in correspondence with it. I've never owned a dog before so work with me here.


	17. Dead in the Water (Part 1)

Tiny softly swung her legs from the seat ever so, grabbing a few newspapers herself as she softly hummed. Her hands softly traced over the scripture on the grayed strange paper as she tilted her head with soft narrowed eyes. A nice black pen in hand as she traced over a few things, a highlighter laid discarded to the side. The laptop that was hidden within the messenger bag was opened to the side, taking accurate notes as Hannibal refused to give up the wonderful smelling notepad.

"Can I get you anything else?"

Stated a voice filled with the means of seduction to the side of her being. Tiny, who held soft rimmed glasses of black with veins softly raveling over the edges, looked up towards her in a glance from above the lenses. Softly her lips tightened, a little off on the manner of things as she stared at Dean who looked back with a dashing grin. She simply shook her head ever so slightly and looked down to her work again. Then pen that ever so seductively laid within the mid of his teeth as those white pearls softly grappled over the pen where a smile remained formed. Sam came over, a displeased look on his face as he sat besides the female who looked in concentration on her work.

"Just a check please." Sam responded as the blond smiled a Dean the moment the younger brother returned. "Okay." She stated. The blond had then walked off. Sam had turned to give a glance at the young female besides him, looking over her as the gentle giant he was. Her soft wide face looked up to him with a soft smile, those honey eyes glistening as she then turned back to her work. Sam smiled back towards her then turned to look at Dean with the look that remained of disapproval.

"You know, Sam, we are allowed to have fun once in a while."

Dean announced towards his younger brother. He had then pointed towards the waitress who had walked over to him. "That's fun." He stated as the woman disappeared once more from view. Sam held that expression strong still, without a single word slipping. Dean simply did the same, looking away and towards his papers again. "Here, take a look at this, I think I got one. Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. Last week Sophie Carlton, 18, walks into the lake, doesn't walk out. Authorities dragged the water - nothing." Dean stated to Sam, further to Tiny as well as she looked towards them. "Sophie Carlton is the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the other bodies were found, either." Tiny finished as she placed the pen down and looked towards the boys she was in between.

"They had a funeral two days ago." Dean added to the concept. "A funeral?" Sam asked as he looked at his brother, the look never truly leaving his face. "Yeah, it's weird; they buried an empty coffin for closure or whatever." Dean emphasized. "It gives them a feeling like they didn't necessarily loose them, like they know just where they are instead of missing and well, gone I guess." Tiny added in once more.

"Closure? What closure? People don't just disappear, Dean. Other people just stop looking for them."

As he said that Tiny stopped for a moment, her eyes glazing over Sam as his face was of disbelief and mild irritation upon the matter, though it was noted as his eyes remained lingered on his brother faintly as a mere guess. Dean's posture straitened a bit as he looked at his brother. "Something you want to say to me." He asked Sam.

"The trail for Dad -- it's getting colder every day." Sam told him as his eyes burned towards his brother, refusing to look at the female. "Exactly, so what are we supposed to do?" Dean asked him. "I don't know. Something. Anything." Sam told him, his voice getting more exasperated by the moment.

"You know what, I'm sick of this attitude." Dean emphasized to his brother. "You don't think I wan to find Dad as much as you do?" He demanded from Sam who in turn spoke out. "Yeah, I know you do-"

"I'm the one that's been with him every single day for the past two years while you've been off to college going to pep rallies. We will find Dad, but until then, we're gonna kill everything bad between here and there, okay?" Dean told him back with strength lingering in his voice as he looked towards his brother with narrowed eyes as Sam almost looked at him in defeat. There was simply that lingering silence.

Tiny remained silent, not wanting to disturb a matter that did not involve her whatsoever. Her eyes looked down towards the cup of lemonade presented to her over, swishing the contents around as Hannibal himself fell silent as he looked towards them with ears going down to the back of his neck (not that Hannibal had much of such ears to do that with anyways).

Dean had changed his posture one more time as he looked at the waitress that passed by again. Sam took a glance there to, turning his head at the same time to see the young female look down in an uncomfortable air that showed her own form of respectfulness to them. "All right, Lake Manitoc." Dean stated as he brushed the paper back.

"Hey."

"Huh?"

"How far?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I already had this written out as a much longer chapter and I found it. Yay! So chapter 16 is really like what? 2 hours before this one. Oh well, this is like a really quick update. I should be sleeping now but whatever. Here is this tiny snippet. But then we delve into the works next chapter so it's okay I guess. Please comment, it would be most appreciated.
> 
> Thank you for Reading! :3
> 
> With Love,  
> VioletFlame14
> 
> P.S. I have a surprise for next chapter and I hope you guys like it.


	18. Chapter 18

Once more they where on the road in the Impala that Tiny had so softly glazed her finger tips over in delight. She may have been used to those larger, bulked cars that where higher above the ground, but this girl was a beauty that simply needed washing. It was early on that she heard the car named 'baby' so to speak, crush a few little spots in her heart as she sadly looked at it afterwards. However no matter what the idea of such a car called baby was sweet in its own strange way. Rock music blared over as they drove by luscious emerald fields and beautiful signs of nature.

It was quite a drive as the sinking sun laid overhead as it began it's venture to the darkness. The car itself had trailed over towards the woods, where towering trees stood high above reaching the sky and stars, while being so thick and difficult to see through. The four of them had waltzed out (quite ungracefully actually) as they came to the house in the middle of the woods. Hannibal simply trotted out towards the woods having a rather moody phase that day.

Dean took lead with his fist raising upwards towards the door of glass as he knocked only to be greeted by a male. "Will Carlton?" Dean stated towards the male as he looked at them with weary eyes. "Yeah, that's right." Replied the male.

"I'm Agent Ford. This is Agent Hamill and Agent Blake; we're with the U.S. Wildlife Service." Dean stated as he held up his bade so he could see it. Tiny glanced at Dean, with a little crinkle of her nose. Agent Blake wasn't so bad of a title, had it not been for the fact there was no card for this Agent Blake. She pondered a moment as she wondered if she would make one real quick in the car if was required.

The male had in turn lead them out towards the lake, where an older man sat on the platform stretching outwards towards the gloomy waters holding the reflection on the towering trees and sky up above like a perfect mirror, as steady and smooth as could be with a darkened reflection of what was there. Softly, and almost motionless the water churned within its dark depths. Tiny's eyes trained on him, as those soft sweet eyes softly swallowed the water through the brim as she saw nothing more than a gray dream. The forest around them was nothing more than a dull everlasting hue, as the water reflected deep and dark as if an almost black. The man in his gray sadness laid the reminisce of remorse throughout. She felt a pang of sadness flood over her body, but nothing showed that but the simple little natural curves of her mouth that naturally came down with a soft little sad look as she viewed the area around ever so fiercely defensive to absolutely nothing.

"She was about a hundred yards out, that's where she got dragged down." Will told them. "And you're sure she didn't just drown?" Dean asked him. "She was a varsity swimmer. She practically grew up in that lake. She's as safe out there as in her own bathtub." He told them. "So no splashing, no sign of distress?" Sam questioned. "No, that's what I'm telling you." He told them more. Tiny sent him a soft look of remorse as she noted his tired voice in which cracked ever slightly. It was hard to imagine really, to loose someone. It was a feeling arguably constant yet so foreign at the same time. It felt like she could never really understand it. Not by much at least.

"Did you see any shadows in the water, maybe some dark shape breach the surface?" Sam supplied. "No again, she was really far out there." He replied again with arms crossed over his chest. "You ever see any strange tracks by the shoreline?" Dean asked. "No, never, why? What do you thinks out there?" he asked as his eyes narrowed ever slightly at them. "We could tell you our suspicions, but it's best to provide a defined answer to what we believe is the cause if that's fine with you. After all we don't want to be leading you to leading you to believe something very different than what it truly is." Tiny stated with her smooth voice a she looked at him with a small smile as the corner of her lips curved ever slightly up. Her eyes laid in sympathy. Her sweet voice made him nod back in understanding towards the quiet woman.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea." Will nodded ever so in agreement. "And I hope this isn't too much to ask but what about your father? I would wish to talk to him but I understand if otherwise, after all it must be hard to be telling us any of this but I hope you do understand anything helps." Tiny said ever softly towards him. His eyes had looked over her form as he took a breath in and shook his head. He sighed, turning his head to the man who sat on the bench which laid on the platform." Sorry but, if you don't mind, he didn't see anything, and he kinda been through a lot." Will responded.

Tiny nodded. "We understand, well thank you for cooperation and giving us some of your time. Please be aware we possibly might come around again, but if anything thank you. We'll be on our way now." Tiny informed him.

Dean and Sam exchanged looks with one another for a moment as Tiny took charge of the speech. Surprisingly she was much more confident this time around rather than the one with the ranger and it had hardly been around a week since then. With late November air swarming around them it seemed so near and in between the times of these cases.

The group had then returned to the car. A soft whistle came from Tiny as her beloved Shepard trotted out through the woods. His large body, bundled with long fur always relished in the woods, where by this time of year the air was cold and dry, as his fur ever so clean and healthy bounced with his timed steps as she came to his master with a happy yip and a very much change of demeanor than before.

"Come on my mini Cannibal, we must make haste." she stated to the fur ball as he trotted further over towards them. Tiny having a smile on her face as she once more jumped in the back with her loyal companion who yipped over again. Sam and Dean followed suit, with Sam in his usual position in front and Dean in his driver seat. As she looked out towards the water once more her eyes laced over as she felt a soft twinge of sadness wash over her.

"You alright Tiny, you look sad." Sam stated as she looked at the female who held her eyes glazed over the gloomy water of the lake. His eyes laced over her form, that still wonderful plum form that held a simply gray jacket that was loosely fitted on her frame. The sipper was half way up, showing her blue tang top underneath and her necklace that hung swiftly on her neck. The soft gleam on it let the necklace glow as if it were alive, lying restless against her soft flesh besides the burns.

Her pants of faded dark blue laid smoothly upon her thick legs and her muscles and boots where buckled below on her feet. Her hands held finger less gloves as her sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Her hair was in turn held up as always with a pony tail, those stray strands landing and swaying towards the left as her lips where ever so naturally parted.

Tiny blinked as his voice, turning over with eyes of honey as she looked over to Sam with eyes that ever remained dull and sad like the surroundings that faded in distinction as the car began to move. "To be honest, I don't know. It... It just feels sad over there, it was so dull.... So gray." she stated simply. Hannibal had let a deep whine come from his throat as he looked over his master in concern, only eased by those light feathered touches she gave him over his fluffy head.

Sam in turn nodded in response, his eyes remaining on the young girl for a moment longer. Those strong hazel eyes that belonged to none other to the younger male had lingered there, observing her. Her soft eyes looked at him with that ever saddened look, that look of utter tire as it was hidden by a façade of sweet smiles. Ever so swiftly they laid there, only to eventually turn away from her. For a moment he thought before any one of them discussed the matter. He had certainly grown interest on this lovely character, this young female with sweet eyes. There was something so different and fascinating about her all in the same time.

* * *

 

"Now, I'm sorry, but why does the wildlife service care about an accidental drowning?"

An officer of the station stated as he opened the small little path with the swishing door so the towering men and short female would pass within to the Police Station's premises. "You sure It's accidental? Will Carlton saw something grab his sister." Sam stated, or further more Agent 'Hamill'. "Like what? Here, sit, please." The officer stated as the boys sat down as Tiny stood by their seats with her hands on the top back of them.

"There are no indigenous carnivores in that lake. There's nothing even big enough to pull down a person, unless it was the lock ness Monster." He reasoned to the group of four. Hannibal had situated himself by her leg, taking a suspicious look at all the men that walked passed his dear master. He was more that prepared to bite of their rather succulent hands. "Yeah, right." Dean began.

"Will Carlton was traumatized, and sometimes the mind play tricks. Still, we dragged that entire lake. We even ran a sonar sweep just to be sure, and there was nothing down there." The officer continued. "That's weird, though, that's the third missing body this year." Dean stated as he leaned forwards towards the man seated at his desk. "I know." he replied back.

"These are people from my town. These are people I care about." He added on. "I know." Dean added simply in turn. The other male simply gave out a sigh. "Anyway... All this- it won't be a problem much longer." The officer informed. "What do you mean?" Dean asked. "The Dam Agent Ford." Tiny stated as she thought for a moment on the information she collected earlier. "Of course, the dam." Dean stated back in reply to Tiny's response as he gave him a fake smile for a moment as if he knew that. "If I remember correctly the Dam was falling apart wasn't it? Or is I should say." Tiny asked the officer. He nodded in reply. "That's right, nothing being down on the Dam, and the FED's won't give us the grant to repair it. So they're opening the spillway. In another six months, there won't be much of a lake. There won't be much of a town either, but as Federal Wildlife, shouldn't you Agents already know that." He stated addressing the brothers as his eyes glanced towards the slightly nervous Agent Blake as she shuffled lightly knowing the other two men didn't know that.

"But we do know that. Agent Blake told you already." Dean stated back in reply. Tiny glanced at him as the young female slightly smiled back towards the officer in reassurance.

"Sorry, am I interrupting?"

The group had turned their heads at the sound of the door opening and towards the voice of the female as she walked. She held beautiful dark hair, a white shirt and a soft pastel pink skirt. " I can come back later." She stated in her sweet high pitched voice with a smile on her sweet doe face of beauty. In turn both boys had stood up. "Gentlemen, Ma'am, this is my daughter." The officer stated as he stood up.

Dean of course was the first one to approach. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Dean." He stated as he held out his hand to the young woman. A smile crossed over her face as a grin on his. "Andrea Bar. Hi.' she stated with a smile. "Hi." Dean replied back with the smirk all lased up on his face. Hannibal had stood up at the approach of the newcomer, sniffing the air if anything was wrong as he looked up at her. " "They're from the wildlife service about the lake." The officer stated in turn.

Dean's head had turned to look at the father as he stood up behind his desk as hands laid on his hips. A grim look had came over the daughter's features in response to that, yet that smile had lingered over there in reassurance not to be ever so rude as it felt ever so awkward for a moment. "Oh." was all the woman said. Tiny smiled ever so sweetly as she saw a little head of hair behind the woman. Seeing the young boy she knew he was about 10 or so, but then again she wasn't very good at guessing ages.

She smiled as she saw the shy boy come out from behind her. "Hello." Tiny stated with a sweet smile on her face, waving at the young boy who looked ever so silent. "Oh, hey there. What's your name?" Dean added as he saw the boy after hearing Tiny say so. The boy didn't even look up as his head lowered and his body turned around, leaving the room as quickly as he came. There as silence for a moment, the young woman held a tight, fake smile as she then turned and drifted out of the room again.

" His name is Lucas."

The officer had stated from behind them. As they were going from the room she silently followed. Tiny looked at the young boy, a soft frown on her face as she looked at him, his long hair, and his silence. She could tell by a simply look that something brother the young boy, to the extent he simply refused to talk. The officer took note of her expression, seeing a motherly shade over it, her smile had diminished as he saw the overwhelming motherly instinct shine over her in worry that it almost seemed to make him smile, almost.

"Is he okay?" Sam asked, as they had turned to look back at him. "My Grandson's been through a lot. We all have. Well, if there's anything else I can do for you, please let me know.: He stated as he walked around them towards the door. "Thanks." Dean stated as he was the first to walk out, the officer pattered his back. "Thank you for talking your time with our questions. Take care." Tiny stated with a nod. He nodded back with a halfhearted smile. Sam trailed right behind her.

"You know, now that you mentioned it, could you point us in the direction of a reasonably priced motel?" Dean stated to Andrea. "Lakefront Motel - go around the corner, its two blocks up." She stated as she looked up from her son to them. Sam held a slight lift of his lips for a moment as a smile as Dean spoke with her, the shorter one did the same to her. "Two - would you mind showing us?" Dean asked her. She chuckled in return. Tiny creased her brows as Sam held a look towards his brother speaking for itself as he just looked at him. "You want me to walk you two blocks?" Andrea asked him.

"Not if it's any trouble." Dean told her. Sam looked away knowing well what this was. Tiny just scratched the back of her neck, doing the same thing. She looked over to the boy again and smiled ever slightly, his eyes glanced at her. "I'm heading that way anyway." She stated. "I'll be back to pick up Lucas at 3:00. We'll got to the park, okay, sweetie?" She began to say to her father who smiled as he looked at her and looked down to his grandson, the ending for her own son. He didn't really react at all, simply watching the items that laid held in his hands as he moved them. Hannibal tilted his head as he sat before the boy who gave him a little glance and went back to his hands again. A tiny little whimper came from him.

The group had then turned to follow Andrea. "Thanks again." Sam stated to the officer who held a tight look on his face as he nodded as they left. "So, cute kid." Dean stated. "Thanks." Andrea stated. The group had then walked to cross the street. "Kids are the best, huh?" Dean asked her. Sam and Tiny who were behind them simply walked besides one another exchanging looks. Tiny rolled her eyes at his comment.

"He could have at least phrased it better, or yet not say anything at all." She ever so mumbled, a smile on Sam's face in response as he looked down at her, who felt a slight smile and a roll of her honey eyes. Tiny could already imagine the forced smile on her face. Looking up to see that smile on the boys faces.

"There it is. Like I said, two blocks." Andrea stated as she stopped on the other side of the road. "Thanks." One of the boys stated in turn. "Must be hard with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line." Andrea stated to him. Tiny smiled at that, a toothy grin, knowing well Andrea heard her comment, with the smile on the other female's face.

The boys had just stood there in shock for a bit, disappointment lacing over them. "Enjoy your stay." Andrea said with a grin on her own face as she trotted away leaving them to watch her go. "Thank you!" Tiny called out as Andrea had made her way across, still with the smile as she waved at the female a fair well.

"Kids are the best?" Sam asked his brother. "You don't even like kids." Sam added. "I love kids." Dean defended. "That's my job, Dean." Tiny added. He then looked at her. "I was here first Missy, meaning that was my job first." Sam held his arms out in turn. "Name three children that you even know."

Dean swayed for a moment as he thought. Nothing came out. Sam had then swished his hand before his face, and left as Tiny laughed. Dean had then scratched the back of his head as he looked down to Hannibal who was the only one to stay with him, patiently sitting by his feet with his tongue out. "I'm thinking." He told him as he then turned to walk after them with Hannibal right by his feet.

* * *

 

Tiny hummed ever so as she typed away on her lap top happily as she looked up further information. She had in turn sat across Sam who was doing the same thing. Hannibal was smuggled in, his body silent as he rode the messenger bag as they came through. He had then remained silent, only for the softest of whimpers to come from his mouth, the deep recognizable bark hidden away. Dean was walking to and fro, placing something here and back. Hannibal was simply intently looking at the male, as said male kept on glancing at him time to time. "Fluffy butt." he said ever so often as Hannibal tilted his head and followed.

"So there's the three drowning victims this year." Sam stated. "And before that?" Dean asked as he looked through clothing. "Yeah, six more, spread out over the past 35 years." Sam stated. "And just like these, not a single body has been recovered from the lake." He finished. Tiny just stared intently at her own screen as her glasses where pushed up the bridge of her nose. "If there is something out there, it's picking up its pace quite rapidly preferably due to the Dam."

"So we got a lake monster on a binge?" Dean asked as he turned to the two on laptops. "This whole lake monster theory - it just bugs me." Sam began to say. Tiny nodded in turn. "Why?" Dean stated as he came closer to look at Sam's screen. "Lock Ness, Lake Champlain - there are literally hundreds of eyewitness accounts, but here, almost nothing, whatever it is out there, no one's living to talk about it." Sam told him. Tiny paused for a moment, a soft frown on her face. "Honestly, I couldn't agree more. It just doesn't sit right with me."

"Wait, Bar, Christopher Bar." Dean stated as he pointed out on the screen. "Where have I heard that name before?" Dean asked once more. Tiny paused for a moment. "Related to the three people we met at the station by any chance?" She stated as she remembered their names to consist with the last name Bar as she had in turn stood besides Dean leaning over to see.

"Christopher Bar, the victim in May." Sam stated as he scrolled around. "Christopher Bar was Andrea's Husband, Lucas' father. Apparently, he took Lucas out swimming. Lucas was on a floating wooden platform when Chris drowned. Two hours before the kid got rescued." it then zoomed in on a picture of Lucas, terror running over his face as a towel was over him, his body drenched as an officer held him by his shoulders. It made Tiny feel a twinge of sadness in her dear little broken heart.

"Maybe we have an eyewitness after all." Sam stated in turn. Tiny frowned at that. "No wonder that kid was so freaked out. Watching one of your parents die isn't something you just get over." Dean stated in turn. Tiny held no changing expression on her face, however her hand held Sam's shoulder a bit tighter. Once more she lifted herself on spot, leaving Sam to give her a look.

"We can try, but I don't think it would be much. #1 - it might worsen his trauma, #2 - the trauma stops him from speaking, it was evident, and #3 - he might actually be afraid of us if we just come up. We got to, have to, be careful on our approach." Tiny stated simply going back to her seat with a tired sigh. She had then shut off her laptop.

* * *

 

Tiny had been tired for some time, her mind coming over as thoughts swarmed over and over again leaving her to simply sigh, plopping on the bed. Her eyes where trained above her as she tilted her head ever so to an angle upon the sheets as she thought heavily on what the evidence thus far would provide.

"Do you really think this was what laid her to hunting? I mean she said a few years back is when all hell broke loose."

"I don't know Sammy, but did you see her, the idea bothered her. She said she hadn't seen her family in 2 years. They might as well all be dead except for her brothers, why hasn't she talked about them but refer to her brothers as fine?"

"..."

"Besides, she's the one that loves kids right, so let her deal with the kids."

"That's actually what I was planning the whole time Dean. I don't know she just got that feeling you know?"

"Actually I do, I got it the moment we came into her house."

"I think she's just the push of mother we might actually need."

"Actually I think he needs a push of a father. Dean will be the daddy figure considering you just love kids."

The boys had then just turned their heads towards the female who mumbled ever so in a tired breath. "What? You thought I was asleep. For one thing I'm insomniac and you boys, if I were trying to fall asleep, wouldn't be helping for shit." She added with a groan, patting the space besides her tiredly as she kicked off the sheets once more, as her body laid so plainly limp on the cheap sheets.

"How long have you been awake?"

"I haven't fallen asleep yet at all, as I said."

"So...did you're..."

"It wasn't the reason I started hunting if that's what you mean. Please, enough." Tiny stated with a sign on her soft withered voice of tired, dryness. "But I'm serious. Little Lucas needs a father figure, not a mother one. His mother cares about him; it's his father he would miss more than anything. Some form of male reassurance would help him greatly I think. Dean and I would go out to talk to him." she announced.

Sam gave her a bewildered look. "You know he was just staying he loves Kids just because right?" He asked her. Tiny nodded. "Of course, I know that. It was absolutely terrible. But I'm being serious here." She stated as her eyes turned to Dean. "I believe dean knows how to handle a child because I'm guessing her raised you when you were little Sam." She stated. Dean looked at the young female who pulled on her jacket once more as she got up with Hannibal looking up at his young master.

Her form had walked over to Dean patting him lightly on the chest. "After all, a hunter's life doesn't really involve kids on more personal matters than cases. Let Dean be on this, he may be a man whore but I think he can take responsibility when the times requires." She stated as she walked past.

Dean held an expression of offensive as he looked at her. Tiny smiled shyly at him, a slight look of mischief in her eyes that ever so gleamed. "I've heard about you form other Hunters Dean Winchester, and that's possibly one of the main things I've ever heard from you and I'm not even adding the fact Hunters naturally tend to be anyways. Besides the fact that Winchesters are one hell of fantastic hunters are another thing."

With that she turned as her hand laced on the door frame as she looked back.

"I know what I'm saying, most of the time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried and this is what I got, Longer but hopefully it'll pass quick. Here is an image that I drew. Surprise! It's rather quickly done however that does not take away the fact I tried. I've never done digital art really so this was my try on it and colors are terrible. I do black and white but for the sake of it I attempted with a cartoony look because I was afraid with colors with a realistic features (or at least more realistic in it's own right.). So here is an attempt and what took so long to update this. Hope you guys like it no less. This is engaging long and I also want to mention that it seems too Mary Sue kinda thing with motherly which I know well but there is actually an explanation of this later on so please, just note it will constantly pop but it will be explained. It's too early of that now though. This is a long note, my goodness. Please comment and tell me what you think, drawing or writing (preferably writing). It would mean a lot to be if you do.
> 
> Thank you for Reading! :3
> 
> With Love,  
> VioletFlame14
> 
> P.S. I should proof read this more. I never do. I'm just a confusing person.


	19. Dead in the Water (Part 3)

Hannibal gave a little yip from behind as he followed close behind his master ever so. The group had made it to the park after a few moments of research where done. Their eyes scanned the park in search for Lucas. After a moment of looking, Tiny nudged Sam's side as he looked down at her. "He's over there." She said motioning forwards to the young boy who remained drawing and the mother who looked at him from the bench.

"Can we join you?" Sam questioned as the group approached Andrea. Her head turned to look at them. A smile still remained on her face as it always seemed to, however it was noted how her uneasiness was slightly there, consuming a firm hold on her. "I'm here with my son." She responded back. Dean and Tiny, knowing a bit of what they were going to do looked over to see Lucas. His form all alone in the playground as he was on his knees, drawing upon the platform raised high. "Oh. Mind if we said hi?" Dean asked as he turned his head away from the child to the mother again. Dean had softly grabbed Tiny's arm in turn, leaving both of them to go forwards to talk to the boy.

Andrea kept a smile on though it held no value of joy as one would see. "Tell your friend this whole 'Jerry Maguire' thing's not gonna work on me." She told Sam who had seated himself besides her. "I don't think that's what this is about." Sam stated. Andrea looked at him for a moment, then turned her head to face Dean and Tiny approach her son.

Hannibal rested silently to the side, his body laid upon the ground where Sam stood and his little body straightened, tense. He made no sound as his head swiveled to the side back and forth as he observed the surroundings of his master. He was rather hesitant after all to encounter another child quite promptly after what happened, though he did seem to get carried away earlier.

Tiny examined him, the young boy drawing with crayons on the little bench raise with green toy soldiers to his side. Tiny smiled as she saw those little toy soldiers. "Hello sweetie." Tiny stated ever so sweetly as she encountered the young boy. "How's it going?" Dean added in turn to his own response.

He didn't look up.

Softly Tiny had gotten upon her knees in the grass, and though she wasn't comfortable in the position often, she made do with it. Dean did the same as well besides her as a chuckle came from deep in his throat. It had then turned silent. Softly the smile returned on the female's face. "I remember playing with toy soldiers when I was you're age. " She stated with a dazed off expression, picking one up. Dean in turn glanced at her as he then stated his own line, a grin on his face for a moment. "Oh I used to love these things too." Dean added his own touch as he picked up one of the little green men.

He then recreated the sounds of gun fires and explosions to his best ability as a few death notes came around as the poor little green soldier followed as he fell down to his death. A smile curved on Tiny's lips gingerly. "Do you like drawing? You draw rather lovely." Tiny stated with a soft, gently tone in her voice as she asked, softly hesitant.

"That's cool. Chicks dig artists." dean commented to the young boy who still had not given a single reaction. Both of them looked at the drawing he had already done, as Dean took the honor of ever so flipping through the pages to show the first consisting of a wheel as the red bicycle beneath that one. Tiny ever so gently grabbed the pile from Dean's hands. "Hey these are pretty good. You mind if we sit and draw with you for a while?" Dean asked him. "I'm not so bad myself." He added as he grabbed a blue crayon.

Dean had got up again, his back still remaining in an ark, only to sit down on the end of the bench where he lifted up blank pages of colored papers. He looked up again to see Tiny, a little sketch book in her hands as she softly took out a pencil from her bag. "Drawing always helps us put a thought bugging us to rest. And it says more than actually talking to people sometimes, but people don't always understand that." Tiny began gingerly as her pencil scrapped over the page. A smile fell on her lips as she looked at the young boy. "Sometimes talking can't always say everything. We don't expect someone to be listening because we know that someone we want to listen just doesn't want to hear it."

Dean looked up from his sketching on his green paper and blue crayon to see her having a distinct look as she softly paused from her drawing. His eyes ever glanced to Lucas who himself had paused for a moment. Soft hands pressed upon his knee gently as she gave him a sweet look, her eyes flashing to Lucas and back. "You know, I'm thinking you can hear her." Dean began to say ever so. "You just don't want to talk. I don't know exactly what happened to your Dad, but I know it was something real bad." Dean continued.

Tiny left her hand to softly glide off his knee. "I know just how you feel, in every aspect actually. I saw things I've never imaged to see, at least not so early." she managed between the silence. "That no one deserves ever." Those forest eyes looked at her with wonder, and tenderness as her smooth voice came out so motherly and encouraging to the boy as she could. "I think I know how you feel too... When I was your age, I saw something." The male stated in turn to his own aspect. His eyes filled with the tone of remembering. "Anyway... Well maybe you don't think anyone will listen to you or, uh... Or believe you. I want you to know that I will, that she will, that the both of us will listen. You don't even have to say anything. Just draw us a picture about what you saw that day with your dad on the lake." Dean told him.

It still remained silent. "Okay, no problem. This is for you." Dean stated as he leaned over with the parchment in his hands to show him. "This is my family." He began as he pointed them out. "That's my Dad, that's my mom. That's my geek brother and that's me." Dean told him as he pointed out to each one. Dean then turned to Tiny who had placed her pencil away. "And this is...my little family." Dean saw the slight hesitation in her voice as she lifted them up.

Dean's eyes looked at the image before him and Lucas. Though Lucas refused to look upwards, Dean in turn analyzed the lovely drawing. It was simply of three people. As he looked at them he recognized the two males that towered over her to be her brothers. The main difference was how defined they where, their muscles where larger, more pronounced as where their jaws so strong, and their eyes so fierce. Grins where sharp over their faces as each of them wore simple, strong attire, of jeans leather jackets, and cowboy hats. Their arms where draped over the young girl's shoulders who held a face that was hidden by hair, as she wore simple jeans and t-shirts. The lines over her where like it where debating her size, as if the size itself was desired or factual.

"Those are my brothers... And this is me." she stated ever so silently. Dean's eyes casted over her as they narrowed ever so as they glazed over the young woman. "This is my family."

It felt so empty, yet so isolated and cold. The winter air could not ever dare to penetrate the containment of freeze that laced over. Dean had looked at her, his expression ever changed with those creased brows and a look that came deep from his eyes. "It's not much of one, but it's mine. And as little as we are we have each other. Here. Keep it." She stated ever so softly, a warm smile still on her face as she placed the paper down. Dean had in turn grabbed it placing it with his own. "All right, so I'm a sucky artist. We'll see you around, Lucas." Dean stated as he had placed the papers down from where he previously sat.

"Bye." Tiny chimed in as she smiled sweetly and got up with the assistance of Dean as his hand was outstretched, pulling her up. In turn the pair had begun to walk away. "Even if you don't know a single child, you're wonderful with them." Tiny stated with a sweet smile on her face. He couldn't help but give a lovely smile to her. "Why thank you, you were good too..." he stated as he trailed off. Tiny smiled at him still, a grin as she directed it at him and then held onto his arm, immediately after she let go. "Aw, well Dean. I'm rather horrible with kids. I just get all nervous and I just say adult things to them. I keep on forgetting that it's a little different. If anyone got through to him it's you." Dean snorted lightly. "I don't think so." Tiny shook her head lightly. "Has it always been just you and you're brothers?" Dean asked her on their journey back. His eyes looked at the young female besides him.

"Story for a different time."

"You always say that about you're past."

"Then when this case is over I'll tell you all you want to hear, or at least most of what I feel comfortable sharing."

"Why not now?"

"Because we need to focus on other important matters. Personally I think we hit a nerve. Obviously Lucas is afraid but now, when we spoke to him he was actually listening, he slowed his drawing pace, he attempted to listen yet remain unnoticed." Tiny stated to Dean as they were reaching them. Her voice just a loud whisper as they came ever so close as they had managed with their quick answers through the short distance. Dean creased his brows. "So you think it worked."

"Let's hope so."

There was one thing they didn't notice, and possible would have if they had decided to look back for one moment at Lucas who was on his knees by the bench. His head had turned up, turning to look at the drawings that the pair had given him. His eyes softly trained on it and then turned to look at them again from the side, and looked down below. No daddy, no mommy, just brother and brother.

"Lucas hasn't said a word, not even to me." Andrea told Sam as he stood before the mother who had her arms crossed. "Not since his dad's accident." She managed, her head turned towards the two people that proceeded to come towards them, Tiny and Dean standing by one anther, carefully. "Yeah, we heard. Sorry." Dean stated in turn. "What are the doctors saying." Sam asked the mother who turned her attention to the ground for a moment. "That it's a kind of post-traumatic stress." she stated with a sigh at the end.

"That can't be easy for either of you." Sam stated in turn. "We moved in with my Dad, he helps out a lot. It's just... When I think about what Lucas went though, what he saw..." Andrea stated as her words ever so gradually trailed off. Dean in turn swallowed thickly, his eyes glancing towards Tiny who clearly noticed this. "Kids are strong, you'll be surprised with what they can deal with." Dean managed ever so. His head bobbed in his nod, eyes trailing over Andrea as his hands where then stuffed in his pockets. "You know, he used to have such a life." Andrea began to say again.

"He was hard to keep up with, to tell you the truth. Now he just sits there, drawing those pictures, playing with those army men." Her face had turned to a smile to a frown almost, looking towards the playground where her son was at. Her head turned back as Tiny noticed Lucas coming around again and with a small smile she provided towards the child he neared.

"I just wish - hey, sweetie." Andrea said to her son. His head lowered ever so to look at him. Lucas' eyes remained on the ground as he did so, he lifted his hand to present a drawing. Tiny nodded back in turn and glanced at Dean in who was given the drawing. He looked down himself, hands grabbing the image in turn. Andrea has looked at him too, almost shock reading in her features. There Dean grabbed it and his eyes looked towards the drawing, softly sliding it to show the other female what was on it.

"Thanks...thanks Lucas." Dean stated in turn as he looked at it. Tiny tilted her head as she saw it. In turn her eyes laced towards Lucas who glanced at her. His face remained ever so grim but still she provided him a small smile he couldn't help but return, not that she knew out of curtsy or just because.

Everything was then silent at that point, where there was just the sound of children and eyes wondering among each other in wonder.

~

Dean smiled softly at Tiny, hoping that maybe instead of that other approach he might get some information out of the lonely girl. Tiny gave a soft little smile in turn. "After the case Dean." she managed again only for a slight pout to cross his face. "Tiny, come on, can't be that hard can it?" He asked again. Tiny shook her head, typing down a few things here and there as she addressed different articles for their case. Eyes narrowed as she attempted to explain the result of her emotions when she was near that lake.

"We can exchange stories later. You can grab a beer, I grab a sprite or something, and we just hand out all day sharing our feelings like little teenage girls all you want, but right now I'm concerned with other things besides a sappy story right now." she stated. Despite the fact that her voice was naturally soft, little whisper, and a sweet coo, Dean could tell she was enjoying herself as her voice took a louder tone, a nice even thick voice that was chocolate coated, like a sweet opera bell. He laughed himself at that. "Aw, well then, We'll get some nice pink polish and do each others nails and some curls here and there, and we'll dress up the dog just to make it perfect. Oh- and lets make that beer into wine and be frisky about it." Dean stated as he did a high pitched voice trying to sound gay as he leaned over to see her reaction for her was going, only to have her come out in a fit of laughter.

"My god that would be perfect." She stated with a smile, nudging him. He laughed himself at that. Especially when they saw Hannibal lift his head up as he growled lightly as he heard them in protest from his laying position, having his butt towards them. "Come on boy, you'll look nice in a little tutu."

"So, I think it's safe to say we can rule out Nessie."

Their laughter died down, as Sam walked in giving them a questioning look. "What do you mean?" Dean stated as his eyes turned to his brother instead of the female's. "I just drove past the Carlton's house. There was an ambulance there. Will Carlton is dead." at that Tiny blinked looking up. "Dead?"

"He drowned?" Dean asked after her. "Yep, in a sink." Sam added in turn. Tiny scrunched up her face as Dean creased his brows, shaking his head. "What the hell? You two where right, so this isn't a creature. We're dealing with something else." Sam shook his head. "Yeah, but what?" Sam asked. "I don't know. A water wraith maybe?" Some kind of demon? I mean, something that controls water..."

"...water that just so happens to come from the same source." Dean stated with a moment in between. "The lake - which would explain why it's upping the body count. The lake is draining. It'll be dry in a few months. Whatever this thing is, whatever it wants, it's running out of time." Sam added. "And if it can get through the pipes, it can get to anyone almost anywhere. This is gonna happen again soon." Dean stated as he got up, switching to the other chair as he buckled up his boots. "And we do know one other thing for sure, this has go something to do with Bill Carlton." Sam added. "Yeah, it took both his kids." Dean added as he looked up from what he was doing for a moment. "And I've been asking around, Lucas' dad, Chris - Bill Carlton's godson." Sam stated. Dean looked up in turn . "Let's go pay Mr. Carlton a visit." and with that he got up.

Tiny shook her head for a moment. Pausing as she got up and grabbed her things with Hannibal trailing behind. "Dean, Sam..." she began to say as they walked out towards the car. "Yes?" Dean asked. "I don't think it's just Bill Carlton. This chosen group seemed rather specific and to this town here though small it would seems still in a way a little odd. Usually I would agree if it where by any other means but it could only be mentioned that this is moving both families maybe. And if that is the case, then my assumption would be none of what you guys listed, but a ghost."

At that both of them looked at her for a moment. "A ghost?" She nodded. "Not really, I mean taking in to thought your terms are different but this has to do with the water, preferably drowning. Not to mention it's not attacking him directly but his children so I'm assuming a small child worried for his mother. In doing so to get to him in such a state it's taking all that is precious to him and is now crushing it." she mildly explained.

"I got a really weird feeling at that lake, you know how they said the body couldn't be found, I don't think they found that kid's body either. It may sound a little weird but I got a good feeling that that's what we're looking at." She mustered. Dean and Sam both shared looks with one another as the pieces where forming in their minds. The problematical pieces to connect all of this was the concrete details required to get this but it seemed rather possible. Likely as it was. Dean narrowed his eyes at her further as he looked at her. She was rather deep in her assumption as it was, and maybe like the other case she would have been correct with what she had presented and deep down he was hoping she wasn't. If it did it would have brought a plenty amount of questions to stack upon a pile of files filing his mind already not to mention his own concerns.

"It makes sense. But Tiny, we still need to see Bill Carlton. If it is a ghost we just have to collect the information on who this ghost is." Sam inquired as he was ready to get out the door. Tiny hesitated, looking down at Hannibal as his body in his offensive nature looked up to her and with direction she nodded firmly towards him, twiddling her fingers.

"Well, we can always do some research later can't we? Now it's simply the time to give proof to our initiative."

**~**

**Author's Note**

Well here is the next chapter. I'm lagging behind again and I really shouldn't considering how much this story is far from the present of the show's continuity. I appreciate those who still read my story thus far and it means a lot. As I am attempting to put on my profile is a link to my new tumblr account where I will be posting some images for this story. Most of them are going to resolve around what occurs here. Some not so much. As those are aware there is also the cover page but if not it will be on my posts there. I will also be posting a new drawing depiction a scene from that episode of current. Drawing on a tablet is frustrating. Coloring is vial. So I hope you can at least get and Idea from that.

Links really don't like me so here is my Tumblr username thingy: **Wisp-in-the-Willows**

Thank You for Reading! :3

**With Love,**

**VioletFlame14**

**P.S: If you haven't noticed yet Tiny can be rather awkward and strange. I have no excuse for that reason honestly. Maybe I do...no I shall not drive down that lonely path. Shame on me! :c**

**No more Notes, this makes me feel better. Tadda.**


	20. Dead in the Water (Part 4)

"Mr. Carlton."

The day was cool, as it remained a deep ribbon of gray that left almost sadness to the heart, something Dena noted as the jokes and the laughter died down from her, fading away into the girl he saw earlier. They had all but walked out the Impala and walked towards the dock that stretched out towards the water. Mr. Carlton sat there, silently on the water looking out with misty eyes. "We'd like to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind." Sam spoke, with his hands in his pockets. "We're from the uh, department-"

"I don't care who you're with."

Mr. Carlton began to say, his eyes glanced at them only for a moment as that same look crossed his face, staring across to the lake's reflection. "I've answered enough questions today." he stated with a weak voice. With a pause, Sam then began to speak again as air came into his lungs again. "Your son said he saw something in the lake." He began to say softly. "What about you? You ever see anything out there? ... Mr. Carlton, Sophie's drowning, and Will's death--we think there might be a connection to you or your family."

"My children are gone." He stated with a croak in his voice as the sadness seeped through ever word as the tears seemed to sweep through his voice. His eyes almost watered at the very thought of his children again. "it's..." he couldn't help but try to hold himself up again. "It's worse than dying." he stated with his watering eyes as he looked up towards them. His sad eyes looked at them for only a moment as they then turned towards the black waters again as the tears nearly fell.

"Go away...please."

Tiny softly clenched her hands, the sadness of a reality struck her, thinking a man so sad for his children could have done something so bad that their reality was crushed, but at the end she knew better. As the brother's exchanged a look, they turned to her own orbs as they had then walked away.

"What do you think?" Sam asked as they where right besides the Impala. "I think the poor guys been though hell. I also think he's not telling us something." Dean added as he walked to his side of the car. "So now what?" Tiny added as she leaned on Baby patting her lightly as Hannibal's little head struck her stomach from the open window, nuzzling her gut as she tried to push him away as he jumped to Sam's seat.

At that, Dean's eyes locked on towards something, with her own eyes traveling over towards the same location to hold in her breath for a moment as she nodded slightly. "What is it?" Sam asked as he saw both of them looking at it. "Huh, maybe Bill's not the only one who knows something." Dean stated as they looked at the red house that little Lucas' drew for them before they left. Defining it alone, Dean took out the drawing itself from his jacket again and looked at both of them, seeing the resemblance.

**~**

"I'm sorry, but I don't think it's a good idea."

"I just need to talk to him, just for a few minutes."

"He won't say anything. What good's it gonna do?"

Dean was attempting to convince Andrea to let them talk with Lucas only for her to put her hands on her hips and shake her head. "Andrea, we think more people might get hurt. We think something's happening out there." Sam began to say to her. "My husband, the others--they just drowned. That's all." Andrea reasoned. "If that's what you really believe, then we'll go, but if you think there's even a possibility that something else could be going on here, please let me talk to your son." Dean stated.

With a moment of thought, she looked at them and hesitated for a moment. Then she gave a nod to him, "Alright, but just for a little while." And with that, all of them climbed up the steps towards Lucas' room. Tiny's body had stubbornly stayed to the side this time. Her form close towards Sam as both of them looked towards the elder Winchester as he edged closer. Dean looked at him, and then towards Tiny as he then took a careful step forwards. Tiny's only form of communication was a simple shake of her head, ushering him forwards as he form was nervously stepping side to side besides Sam and the mother. "Hey Lucas." Dean began as he crouched down towards him. "You remember me?"

Lucas sat before him with a large amount of toy soldiers around him, with his crayons and colored papers before him as he silently began to draw upon them. It was silent for a moment as he drew. Dean however looked towards the drawings that had been made, seeing the red bike on each one of them so far. "You know, I, uh..." he began to say as his large eyes looked towards the boy as he softly edged closer. "I wanted to thank you for the last drawing... But the thing is I need your help again." Dean stated.

At that Dean softly creased his brows for a moment, seeing what he was drawing, and after some thought through the silence, he grabbed the image out from his coat again, gradually unfolding it. "How did you know to draw this?" he asked softly as he placed it down on the ground with the rest of his papers. "Did you know something bad was gonna happen?" he asked again as he continued to draw. "Maybe you could nod yes or no for me." Dean added lightly.. At that, his eyes cased towards Lucas again, looking at him, analyzing him as realization almost crossed his mind as he spoke it.

"Your scared... it's okay. I understand. See, when I was your age, I saw something real bad happen to my mom, and I was scared, too. I didn't like talking, just like you, but, see, my mom-I know she wanted me to be brave. I think about that everyday." With that Dean looked at him solemnly. " And I do my best to be Brave, and maybe your dad wants you to be brave too."

Lucas stopped drawing, his crayon stuck drawing a sun as he left it there, and with that his head lifted up to look at Dean. His little hands held up the drawing for the other male to see it. Andrea was shocked to see her son even react, Sam already touched by his brother's words. Tiny's eyes softly narrowed in a curious manner. Her soft eyes looking at the Winchester crouched besides the young child and a soft smile fluttered to her lips as a softness came over her. She closed her eyes for a second as her body slightly tensed up with that smile as it faded with soft hazel eyes.

"Thanks Lucas."

**~**

The picture of the little church, with the red bike and the house remained in front resting on the divide as Dean glanced at if for a moment to then look up. Once more he was stuck driving the beautiful Impala, Sam sitting besides him as Tiny looked out towards the side ever so.

"Andrea said the kid never drew like that till his dad died." Dean stated, his eyes glancing at the image again. His eyes then trained upon the road once more. "There are cases going through a traumatic experience could make certain people more sensitive to premonitions, psychic tendencies." Sam explained as he looked at Dean who nodded gradually ever so as he spoke. "What if Lucas is tapping into it somehow? It's only a matter of time before somebody else drowns, so if you got a better lead please." Sam raised his hands up in defeat for a moment with a huff. "All right. WE got another house to find." he added as he grabbed the image in his hands. "There's about a thousand yellow two-stories in this country alone." Dean stated.

Tiny looked over Sam's shoulders as her eyes drifted towards them lightly. "How about that church besides it." she softly stated as her arms breached over Sam's shoulder as she pointed at it. Sam nodded in turn as the corner of his lip raised a bit. "Bet there's less than a thousand of those around here." He added with a smile as he looked towards Dean.

Dean shook his head ever so as he looked towards the road. "Oh, college boy thinks he's so smart." At that Sam laughed lightly, a chuckle escaping his lips as he shook his head, looking at the retreating arm of the young woman behind him. Sam's hand had softly clasped onto Hannibal's head again, his beady eyes closed shut as he laid rest to the drawing that rest upon him.

However after that he grew quiet. His smile gradually faded from his face as his eyes cased downwards towards the pup for a moment only to look up again. His eyes ever so turned to glance at Dean only to hold and hesitate again. He shifted for a moment and then began, "You know, um...what you said about mom--"

Dean licked his lips as his eyes cased downwards for a moment, "You never told me that before." Tiny turned her eyes away, her body shrunk to the back and her eyes towards the road as she attempted to hid herself from the ravels of the seat. "It's no big deal." The eldest stated simply, his voice a littler deeper than before as his narrowed eyes looked downwards, ignoring the burning sensation that bore to the side of his head by Sam.

Eventually after a moment, he turned his head to look at his younger brother, who held that knowing look in his eyes as he looked towards him. Dean willingly looked back at him for a moment in silence, "Oh God, we're not gonna have to hug or anything are we?" He grumbled as his eyes casted towards the road again. Sam smiled as he looked down, the soft curl of his lips there. "Especially not with Tiny here." He mumbled further at the end, earning a small smile from said woman.

**~**

**Author's Note**

Hello my lovelies! Sorry I don't update as often but I am trying. I'm also getting some art done. Such as right now there is a Slime Rancher image for my bro's story 'A Far, Far Problem' by ITZTURKEY. I It's pretty good so check it out if you want. There is an image of these characters on my Tumblr. Plus I realized that the link does not work so I believe I posted the user name on my profile. VioletFlame14 was taken. It sadness me however **Wisp-in-the-Willows** is kind of cool too and wouldn't have been thought of without it. Thank you so much for the new people following my story. I'm glad you enjoy it! I hope I don't disappoint you. Please leave a comment and tell me what you think or just leave a smiley face if you want. Either is pleasant.

Thank You for Reading! :3

**With Love,**

**VioletFlame14**


	21. Dead in the Water (Part 5)

The group of three had stood before the large white church with tired steps. Dean who possessed the drawing

lifted it up lightly as he then lifted it up in comparison to the large building before them. Long behold was the house to the side of the church, where the yellow house stood between the greenery that was there . It was across the street by the little stop sign so unsuspected by the world as it seemed that life had simply passed by. The child with his red back was gone as so had the years no less, Tiny thought as she couldn’t keep her eyes away from the home. The brothers had exchanged glances to engage forwards but no less it was as it was. The shivers that crawled down her spine did not lessen as a cold air his her lightly.

Hannibal whimpered lightly besides her leg as they looked towards the house that they had quickly followed in pursuit of the brothers that had already marched ahead for a moment. “We’re sorry to bother you, Ma’am, but does a little boy live here by chance?” Dean began to say as he lifted up his hands in motion. “He might wear a blue ball cap, has a red bicycle.” he listed off as he looked at the older woman. Her eyes where creased as her hands lightly folded together upon one another. Her eyes casted downwards as she responded towards the young gent before her.

“No, Sir.”

Her voice was tired, broken, and the rasp of wear had fallen deep through years and heartbreak. Much rather the numbness that followed thickly though. “Not for a very long time.” she added as she closed her eyes and shook her head. Her voice was thick, holding that torrent of upbringing emotion as those wide eyes looked to the brothers and towards the female before her. Hannibal has obligated himself to remain outside and see what he could from there.

“Peter’s been gone 35 years now.” she spoke as her voice drenched over with a sigh of past times. “The Police never--I never had any idea what happened.” She spoke. Her eyes looked towards the image of her son, there smiling in an old photo. With the framed images of his youthful play, the trophies and equipment that laced besides this pleasant smile. Some had gathered dust, while others where smooth, raw from the touch with the crinkled hands to grasp it and hold it dear towards their chest refusing to let go. Her head had turned towards them.

“He just disappeared. Losing him--”

Sam had lightly tapped his brother with his own shoulders. Dean’s eyes had lightly turned towards the green army men lined up to the side in a neat little structure, perfect as if arranged all those long years ago.

“You know, it’s… It’s worse than dying.”

Dean and Sam shared looks, sympathy lightly glazing through their tired eyes. Tiny had looked away from her with her words lightly in her own form. Her eyes looking at the dust and the rawness of memories that remained in a home so cold from the loss of it’s most precious abundance and though many years had passed, the rawness and the cold remained the same. The clench of fists where only a physical form of reassurance, though nothing was noted as to why she needed that self reassurance. It was there, and that was the only thing Tiny could register besides the cold.

“Did he disappear from here-- I mean, from this house?” Dean spoke in a raspy voice, his glittering eyes of his reflection had crossed the sunlight lightly as he spoke from the dimness of low lights and covered windows. “He was supposed to ride his bike straight home after school and he never showed up.” her voice with it’s saddened sway of years lowered to a whisper at the end. Falling towards memories reawakened though words.

The brothers could only look at one another and from the corner of Dean’s eyes, he saw Tiny. Little old Tiny looking to the side with a lightly clenched fist, release and grasp, release and grasp. A theorem either poisonous or healthy was not towards mind. However he noted where her eyes had laced to. HE saw them by the mirror, showing his own eyes looking back at him and with careful steps he came forwards to grasp the photo between callous fingers. It was the youth with another child his age, with that lone red bike by him with his own lone smile to the child besides him. With callous fingers, it flipped the aged image to see the very thing he needed.

“Peter Sweeney and Billy Carlton, 1970.”

**~**

“You’ve taken everything, everyone.”

The voice was soft, raw with tears held back or simply unable to shed any longer. Those aged eyes burned with simply nothing as he looked upon the desolate water he had once grown to call home, to call sanctuary and hope. The deep dark waters with a troubled past and the newer times of memories no longer able to be made again. Those memories could no longer be made within those dark waters, not like they once had been. Now they where merely the seeds of his despair from youth and from his adulthood and fatherhood last.

“I’ve got nothing left. I didn’t believe. Now I think I do. I think I finally know what you want.”

**~**

“Okay, this little boy, Peter Sweeny, vanishes, and this is all connected to Bill Carlton somehow.” Sam reasoned as he looked towards Dean who in turn looked intently on the road unraveling before him. “Bill sure as hell seems to be hiding something.” He stated with those narrowed eyes of him. Thinking, rationalizing what next in situations he had grown purely by adaption and instinct.

“Bill--the people he loves--they’re all getting punished.”

“What if Bill did something to Peter?”

“What if Bill killed him?”

“Peter’s spirit would be furious. It’d want revenge. It’s possible.”

Dean’s eyes had turned to the mirror again, looking at the youngest member holding tired eyes towards the side seeing a new perspective of the road before him. It made his jaw clench lightly. It wasn’t much a foulness of his part, but much more of the inability to understand how she ‘predicted’ such possible circumstance in a way. It wasn’t necessarily precise but she had managed to get a plot line moving and had obliged to it. But now, where her words had been so straight forwards, no after she could have said so much more to their thoughts she said nothing. Nothing more and nothing less. It was a mystery he didn’t want to solve by the chase of a long times wait. He new despite everything else this emotion had to wait. Had to detain itself and the curiosity had to cease from her at least.

The Impala had stumble towards the end of this journey. It had stopped before the red house that was none other possessed by the man they where seeking.

“Mr. Carlton!” Sam yelled out towards the property. His eyes turning side to side. Hannibal growled under his breath lightly, catching Tiny’s attention as the pup barked loudly as he was capable of. “Hannibal? What-” It had stopped as soon as she had slowly began to chase him to a full on sprint. Dean’s eyes saw it and with him his eyes widened to. “Hey. Check it out.”

Bill Carlton was on a motorboat starting to go off into the dark waters of the lake and there in the back was none other that Tiny, running towards the pier with Hannibal in front of her barking and going to the water as fast as they could, only to be matched by much taller males with much longer legs to cover a much longer distance.

“Bill Carlton! Come back here!” Tiny yelled out as loud as he voice could, raising it higher than the boys thought she could. Her limbered steps taking her to the edge. “Mr. Carlton!” she cried out as Hannibal barked loudly from his master’s side. His mouth was wide with a snarl, growling and barking at the dark depths below.

“Mr. Carlton! You need to come back!”

“Come out of the Water!”

“Turn the boat around!”

Their wide eyes by the pier where met with his own sad eyes, old eyes that held almost no life left in them, no spark, no desire to live. His head had turned back, forwards towards the endless stretch of water. Within moments the water made it’s churning sound and with little but a swish of power ti came crashing upwards, the boats front lifting towards the air flipping and tossing Bill Carlton out of the boat as it slatted down.

All of it, everything, it was missing.

Tiny had jumped back as her body hit Sam’s chest lightly, as his hand instinctively grasped her shoulder in a tight grip. Their eyes where in disbelief at what was before them leaving words to echo into the abundance of there mind. What was there was Hannibal’s snarls and roars towards the black waters and the trickle of the unsteady water.

**~**

“Baby, what’s wrong?”

Andrea softly swept her son’s hair to the side as he refused to look at her but the floor before him, his eyes to weary. There the mother sat with a tube in her lap and a little bag with a receipt stapled on top. Both of them where seated in the confines of the police station that their grandfather resided in.

Within moments the door was open to allow the group to enter in. “Sam, Dean…Blake. I didn’t expect to see you here.” Andrea stated turning in her seat and for the first time noticing she didn’t actually know the female agent’s name. She stated all with a smile as she got up, placing the food down on her seat. Empty looks where on their faces as her father walked in with them.

“So now you’re on first-name basis, well except with Agent Blake apparently.” He added as he motioned a thumb towards the group. Tiny frowned lightly. “As it would seem.” she spoke softly, almost in a whisper. “What are you doing here?” her father add as he turned to Andrea. “I brought you dinner.” she replied back towards him.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. I really don’t have the time.” he spoke as his eyes turned to his grandchild. He then proceeded to remove his jacket. She had then looked at her father, only to turn and look at the three pair of eyes looking towards her.

Andrea crossed her arms lightly. “I heard about Bill Carlton. Is it true? Is something going on with the Lake?” she asked with a quiet voice. He gave out a sigh as he looked towards the agents and back.

“Right now, we don’t know what the truth is, but I think it might be better if you and Lucas went on home.”

Dean’s eyes looked towards Lucas with his face contorting in a whimper, as the fear laced in his youthful eyes. Tiny had grabbed onto his arm lightly, almost hesitantly as he whimpered. It broke her heart to see the child like that. All she felt with the lightest of touches was muscles that tensed upon the soft pads of her ice cold fingers.

Lucas had quickly gotten up as he went towards them both. Tiny had quickly removed her own soft hands as Lucas came towards Dean. His eyes looking up at him as he whimpered over and over with eyes full of tears. “Lucas. Lucas. It’s okay. What is it?” He asked. His eyes creased and there was the fatherly tone of his eyes. That shine that fell deep for the child before him who looked and tugged his body with a cry of help he could not understand to deal with.

Andrea had dived down towards he child, grasping him, trying to remove him. “Lucas, it’s okay. It’s okay.” The officer could do nothing more than watch the exchange. “Hey, Lucas, it’s okay. It’s okay.” he crouched down slightly to met his height, his arm gripped tightly in his small hands. He had managed to let go and fell into the warm embrace of his mother as Dean’s hands softly combed his hair back, rubbing his head in reassurance. His fatherly nature spread true as he attempted to comfort him in the only ways his body automatic knew how to react.

Andrea had took her son away, guiding him as Lucas with his large eyes looked back at Dean as he was guided away. Dean’s eyes where in a way despite, looking towards the child as the mother looked back at him and tugged him away. His eyes where with worry for him, in fear that something bad could happen to the child. In his mind it was the thought that this child needed him, and though the man could not recall a single child’s name he held the instinct of one that knew plenty and knew exactly what it meant to care for the young.

The grandfather tossed his jacket down to the ground with a shake of his head and entered his office. Sam had in turn looked at him and then to his brother, then to the door where the two had left. His head had turned as it saw Tiny, her eyes closed a tad bit as she looked at his brother, looking as his gaze refused to leave and then he turned to follow. Hannibal had whimpered by her side, and was more than tempted to follow the stranger he knew well his master had felt distress for. Though he only trusted her, and his protection was isolated to her control alone, it did not mean he could learn to be capable to follow such orders of protecting another if her demand was true.

“Okay, so just so I’m clear you see… something attack Bill’s boat, sending Bill, who is a very good swimmer, by the way, into the drink, and you never see him again?” Jack (the grandfather as I just at this moment discovered what the officer’s name was) stated as he sat upon his desk looking at the two brothers seated before him and the young girl who stood behind him with a hand behind each of their seats and an obedient dog who was prepared to rip up anything that came too close.

“Yeah, that about sums it up.” Dean stated as he looked to his brother with a nod and back. “And I’m supposed to believe this, even though I’ve already sonar-swept that entire lake and what you’re describing is impossible and you’re not really wildlife service?” Dean gulped down lightly as the burn fell through. Tiny held nervous eyes, fearful eyes as she stood up straighter, her feet shuffling a little more as her hand crossed down to the brim of her shirt and pulled it down from the bottom as her hand tangled up in it.

“That’s right, I checked. The department’s never heard of you two.”

“See? Now, we can explain that.”

“Enough, please. The only reason you’re breathing free air is one of Bill’s neighbors saw him steering out that boat just before you did. So we have a couple of options here. I can arrest you for impersonating government officials and hold you as material witnesses to Bill Carlton’s disappearance or we can chalk this all up to a bad day, you get into your car, you put this town in your rear-view mirror, and you don’t ever darken my doorstep again. ”

His voice had turned into a thundering rasp, a threat as his finger lifted up as he pointed at them. His eyes where a blazed menacing as he glared at them. Now words where said as the silence lingered. Sam had looked him straight in the eyes, focused and calm in contrast to the female he spoke calmly “Door number two sounds good.”

“That’s the one I’d pick.” he stated as he gazed right at Sam, his finger lowered down as he looked at them coldly.

**~**

The where in the car, night had fallen over head and the silence lingered in between them. The rock music that Dean so ever adored played lightly. It was irritating, disgusting, and ludicrous to her. Tiny couldn’t bare any of it. Her body felt disgusting, it felt repulsed in a way as she sat in the back seat with eyes that where a blazed with a desire to go back, yell and tell him right in his face what should have been done. But that simply wasn’t Tiny. Tiny was the quite girl, the silent one who did not speak till asked to. The girl who shrugged to the side with the ludicrous suggestion, that was Tiny, not this.

Yet with everything she was she knew god damn well this wasn’t going to end. She knew that back there someone was going to die again and yet she was too afraid to have a voice about it now. No, she couldn’t be afraid. She spoke aloud before, what was the difference. It wasn’t like she would be traveling with these men, it wasn’t like anything at all. And yet when she got in that car, her footsteps heavy and her eyes narrowed and that look of utter rebellion on her face was there it only meant she had plenty on her mind.

She wasn’t alone however. Dean saw the way she took it in. He saw her distress, and he to saw the child that knew it too. This wasn’t about the problems of this stupid threat anymore and it was a nagging sensation he couldn’t bare. Yes he had a load crap of questions with this girl but that sure as hell didn’t mean it was enough to drift him from trusting and agreeing with her. And his mind wouldn’t allow him a god damn piece of thought. She was scowling for Pete's sake. She knew something else was gonna happen and this time she was probably going to explode if he didn’t turn back, and the important thing at that moment was that he was going to too. There was something shared between the two.

Tiny was the innocent little civilian turned hunter right? Well the little goody two shoes didn’t want to be that at the moment and since when had Dean Winchester ever been one to fully oblige whatever the hell it was unless it was a full blown order. No, Dean Winchester was gonna be his own man and when he said this damn case is done it will be done.

“Green.”

“What?”

“Light’s Green.”

Dean Winchester took a lot in for a few seconds, and then after that in response to Sam’s bland statement, he had the Impala start moving again.

“Uh, the interstates the other way..”

“I know.”

Dean looked at the mirror and that hopeful look in her eyes as it flared up made a smile come on his face for a second. He looked forwards again as Sam in his confusion was besides him. “Now Tiny, you’re theory would help a lot right now.” That look in her eyes was a blazed and she spoke with that determined flare that seemed to be distinctively hers.

“We have to hurry up because from what I can tell our next victim is going to happen very soon. Our officer, Jake, doesn’t seem to be one to say much, and of course it seems like he’s nothing more than the officer from the station but I feel like he’s not telling us something. His family as we know is connected to Bill Carlton’s. This was indicated from Lucas’ dad and he isn’t Bill’s child now is he. From this I can assume that this means Jake possibly had some involvement with Peter’s disappearance. Our possibly target now sadly seems to be Andrea, I think at least. Lucas was scared, but I think most of all because he might be loosing his mom now too. We have to check in to them as soon as we can. Oh, I do hope we figure this out properly in time.”

Sam looked at her in bewilderment as he then turned to look at the both of them with his body turned. “Are you sure Tiny?” Dean asked her as he drove forwards, with narrow eyes as her voice laced a soft slice of confidence without a doubt attempting to piece things together. “If anything I’m rather confident to say I’m positive about this. If Lucas’ dad hadn’t drowned, if Lucas wasn’t so worried, then maybe I could say case closed but this, this isn’t adding up right. And if it is like this we have to move fast. Peter’s not going to wait on the next kill, we can be thankful we got enough time to even get an idea of who he is.” Dean nodded in agreement.

Once she pulled it up, he was thinking the same thing. Tiny hadn’t been wrong yet it would seem, and though he was going to give her a good old talking, right now he had to trust her. He mentioned everything before, her theory hasn’t left his mind. At the moment he was embracing this part of it, and he sure as hell hoped it kept on getting this good luck sweep.

“But, Tiny, this job-- I think it’s over. Dean, you can’t really think it’s still there. I mean…”

Dean shook his head. “I’m not so sure.” Sam shook his head “If Bill murdered Peter Sweeney and Peter’s spirit got it’s revenge, case closed. The spirit should be at rest. And Tiny, I mean yes it would make sense but do you really think that Jake is also involved in his murder?”

“Listen here Sammy, so what if we take off and this thing isn’t done? And like Tiny says it get’s Andrea, Lucas, and Jake. What then Sam ? What if we missed something? Tiny has a good idea who’s going to get hurt next. And don’t forget that Tiny was the first one to get that. I don’t know how you did it Tiny but if you where right all the way this case sure isn’t done.”

“But why would you think that, both of you? Why Jake? What’s the reasoning for any of this?”

“Because Lucas was really scared.”

“That’s what this is about?”

“I just don’t want to leave town till I know the Kid’s okay.”

“Who are you, and what have you done with my brother?”

Dean turned to look at Sam with a look of disbelief faintly on his features as he turned back to the road. “Shut up.” Tiny smile lightly and a soft little giggle came from her throat. It was light and soft and sweet all around. It was different and unintentional that came out naturally. The moment didn’t call for it however though as pleasant as it was and he looked in the mirror and said simply “And you?”. Tiny raised a brow pointing at herself. “And me?” Dean nodded, “Yes you.”

“What.”

“Stop giggling like a giddy school girl.”

“Wow… just wow Dean.”

**~**

**Author’s Note**

Awkwardness is the only thing I can assure you with. And this expresses it. If I understood what was happening at the end then it would be better but it’s 11 at night. My parents would kill me but I was on Netflix. Which reminds me. I’m so sorry for not updating in a long time. I had not had internet this whole week. I just got it back yesterday. In order to do my chapters I start up an episode and work along side it, putting captions and gradually make my way through it constantly pausing. It is tedious no less but I can assure you it’s efficient to get accurate works. I would like to say thank you for those few who follow this story and who enjoy it. I hope I don’t disappoint you. I honestly can’t believe people are starting to like my work and it means a lot to be so thank you so much. Please comment and tell me what you think and if you want to say anything at all. Anything helps.

Thank You for Reading! :3

**With Love,**

**VioletFlame14**


	22. Dead in the Water (Part 6)

“Are you sure about this. It’s pretty late, man.” Sam stated as he looked towards his brother who held determined eyes. They had narrowed lightly, as they focused on the door. Hannibal was besides them, his paws scratching the door in a hurry. “Easy tiger.” Dean stated lightly only to have the door being banged on a moment later. “ Tiny? What-”

“He’s here. He’s here. Lucas!”

Tiny’s voice was desperate as she banged against it. Dean pushed her to the side the moment he heard her say that, ready to bust the locked door down. Tiny however put a arm before him as the scampering of feet inside was heard. The door was quickly opened by Lucas panting desperately for air with terror in his eyes. Dean looked at him with worry clear as day in those emerald orbs as he looked at him. “Lucas? Lucas?”

He turned as quickly as he came as the group rushed in. Hannibal had scampered between the loops in their legs and crossed as fast as the large puppy could towards the stairs where he raced upwards besides Lucas. Water was dripping down the stairs from under the door to the bathroom almost allowing Tiny to slip, but with just as much effort she grabbed the side of the stairs and race forwards behind the group.

Lucas was banging on the door in desperation, but Dean was quickly in tow and moved the child as he lifted his mighty leg and mashed the door down with ease. Sam was prepared to charge in and grab her hadn’t Tiny pushed forwards without any notice and raced to the tub that was filled to the brim, spilling with black water. Dean could only look on wards at her as he encased Lucas in his large, strong arms as he hid him from the terror that unraveled before him. He took his small body to his own and let his body be used as a shield to a world so cruel for a mind of innocence already tainted.

She had keeled to the ground, as her arms dove down into the murky depths and grasped the bare flesh that struggled beneath. Her hands no longer had the gloves she wore before as she grasped her flesh, bare on bare, as she gripped her tightly and began to pull her up. She grunted lightly as she was pulled down a bit herself. She took a deep breath and with all her might she pulled up, straining her muscles to give everything she could. Her necklace glowed a soft hue, flashing ever so like a flame upon her chest. Within moments the grip beneath the water let go and she had managed to wrap her arms around Andrea’s gasping frame. She was sucking in air, coughing and wheezing as the water had once filled her lungs and chocked her grasp on life.

However with that moment’s chance he had attempted to bring her down again only for a chocked noise to come from Tiny as her head was in the water again. “No!” where he disfigured words as she tugged one last time with everything she had as Sam wrapped his own arms around her and gave one last cool tug to the surface where the smaller female had managed to take her away from the water.

There tiny feel upon her knees, falling back on them uncomfortably as Andrea’s body was pressed against her own. Her large sleeves covered some of her bare flesh, as Tiny moved lightly so that her back was facings the boys, hiding the bare body of the mother before them. Andrea held a labored breath, sucking in all she could as she coughed and struggled to understand what was happening. The Intoxication of a mind missing it necessity was torturous. It was such a burning sensation unimaginable that raked the body to a cruel and torturous demise. Here the mother suffered the aftermath of survive. It was much more harsher than if the action would have succeeded, for if it had worked, her body would feel nothing but the peace of her mind or the calamity of the world. But now she survived, and what was left was the flashes of our life and the burning pain that would never leave, that caused pain never understood before the arise and to leave a traumatic scar all over.

Andrea was suffering at this moment was a nightmare she could never had imagined.

* * *

 

Tiny had softly pulled her carefully, and with weak arms could not do much but attempted to tug her already battered body. Sam however was besides her, lifting up her body from her bed upon the small hunter and quickly as it was placed her upon the bed of her room. There Lucas had come towards his mother in fear and worry. Her bare body was quickly covered by Tiny’s jacket for the moment for her son to see her. As quick as it was Sam was there besides the door and besides Lucas as she went to the dresser, fetching something appropriate to cover her at the moment. Her eyes however turned to Dean was besides the doorway of the room. His eyes where filled with a look she could not recognize but his brows where tightly knitted and she saw the clash of his jaw. She had pulled out her robe for a moment, walking to him quickly as his eyes never left from the woman suffering upon the bed.

“I don’t mean to take you’re mind from this, but Jake told us to leave and he could be here any time. It’s best if one of us goes out and see what we can on this connection precisely.” she lightly ushered. Dean had finally turned to her with a nod of his head as his eyes remained focused on the child crying within the arms of his weak mother. His eyes had turned to her, that faint harshness in his eyes. “I’ll go. You stay with Sammy and Lucas and check to see if she’s alright.” His large hand clasped on her soft bare shoulders that held a light texture of scars and wear. As soon as he did he turned and went out of the room.

Tiny shook her head lightly, going to the chocking girl and covering her good. She was disoriented, with her trembling figure as she looked out towards them like a scared animal. “Sh…” she softly stated to her, her hands where hesitant, falling upon the strange material placed upon her frame and rubbed smooth little circles. Lucas had then gripped Tiny’s leg, leaving her to look down as he possessed worried eyes. Quickly she had picked Lucas up and brought him to her mother who had gradually adapted to the air once more and was beginning to calm. Her arms embraced him now and for a moment she shared her fears with that embrace. There was her son, holding his mother back as he stayed strong and firm for her to hold. Tiny had then stood up and edged away lightly towards Sam’s side as he watched the exchange.

“I can’t believe you where right.” He softly breathed out as he looked down upon the girl who held a distant look in her eyes. “ In truth I was hoping it would have ended to be honest. But it doesn’t matter. Now what matters is that we have to end this once and more all.” Her voice too was labored and chilled to a lightly stutter. Her cold hands held within the embrace of her jean pockets as her jacket now laid to the side. “You where rather quick there.” He added. Tiny had just nodded. “You kind of have to be don’t you?”

And there the air was silent. All except for her soft morns as she held her little one for a moment. Within time they where ushered out so the woman may properly change. And then she came out. With her red eyes, puffed and rimmed with the lack of air and the tears, she climbed down the stairs. The wet noise echoed and there close behind her was her watching son.

She climbed down to see a steaming cup of tea being poured lightly into a mug. She saw it there before her as she register the movements she made to sit there and to cup her trembling hands around the steaming mugs and a few moments more for the heat to come to her as the hot liquid softly trailed down her throat.

Tiny had put the stuff away, carefully from where she found them and then grasped Lucas’ hands lightly. The worry and the fear still brimmed his eyes. He grasped onto her as he looked at his mother. There she softly crouched and spoke nothing but the sweet things she could. She was not very good with children, her words much different from theirs. But she tried, and she tried and she tried and he held onto those dear words to held suffice for the rapture of his mind.

Sam looked at Andrea, her dullness, her tremble, and her whole being. His eyes looked at her softly and he spoke careful words. The only thing that he noticed when he sat besides her and looked at her where those chirps from the birds that twinkled so lightly. That the sparks of light and a new day where drifting before them as they themselves pretended to be immortal to the challenge of time. His lips pursed and then spoke words that he tried to bring out.

“What can you tell me?”

“No.”

* * *

 

Dean was below where the light was dim and the lamp held enough glow to illuminate the papers where there. His callous fingers dug quickly through the archive in search for what he need to complete the mystery he knew they must uncover. His eyes quickly filled through the shelves and turned, grabbing a spiraled book, a photo album, as he glanced lightly turned it over quickly and placed it down to the side, grabbing another one and another one.

* * *

 

“It doesn’t make any sense.” Andrea’s face was of a dullness, a fearful tone of the almost death experience. The light outside was bright, and it illuminate the tired features upon her face. It would look to have been any happy day, a lovely day, hadn’t it been for the torments of the truth and of the mind.

“I’m going crazy.” she cried out as she shook her head in disbelief. Her hands rose to her face and covered it as her cries sounded softly before the youngest Winchester. “No, you’re not.” Sam stated softly, in a sweet and calm manner that could only be perfected by the youth with his sympathy and his hardened laugh so shattered and sought for.

“Tell me what happened -- everything.”

She was silent for a moment, her hands covering her mouth as her whimpers laid silent. Her eyes remained closed. And for a moment it seemed like she would say nothing. “I heard--” she began to say with the softness of her tired voice and a rasp raw from fright and tears. “I thought I heard… there was this voice.” Her hands unfolded from before her and turned to look at him with her wide eyes.

“What did it say?”

“It said-- it said, ‘come play with me.’” And the quiet sobs came from her throat. “What’s happening to me?” and there her face folded into her hands again as she cried.

* * *

 

His callous hands finally enveloped a hard covered book. The tap on the front held a note, a simple little note.

_**Jake -- 12 Years Old** _

His narrowed eyes fell into a trance for a moment as he gripped it. As quickly as he did, the eldest Winchester of the party flipped through the pages as his eyes quickly scanned the photos and the scribbles before him. However he stopped for a moment. His narrow eyes had then turned wide and that serious turn had turned to understanding and surprise. He quickly shut it and brought the book with him, leaving the scene to provide the evidence.

* * *

 

“Do you recognize the kids in this picture?”

Tiny stood by the doorway, with little Lucas gripping her leg as he looked out with large eyes. Dean had brought the photo album before Andrea, where Sam had sat besides her. Dean had rested his palms upon the table as he leaned forwards, looking towards Andrea.

“What?” She asked for a moment as she then looked down towards the image. “Um, no, I mean, except that’s my dad right there.” She spoke as she glanced at them. Her hand coming forwards as she looked at the images. “He must have been about 12 in these pictures.”

“ Chris Bar’s drowning -- the connection wasn’t to Bill Carlton. It must have been the sheriff.” Dean informed as he looked at them and then to Sam. “Bill and the sheriff -- they were both involved with Peter.” “What about Chris? My Dad--what are you talking about?” Andrea asked.

Lucas softly tugged Tiny’s leg who looked down to see the boy. Hannibal was dutifully besides him with sharp eyes that looked around, holding a whimper in his own throat. “Lucas, is there something wrong?” She stated in a soft voice. His eyes turned to her and then motioned towards the window. Quickly she had followed his step and held onto his shoulder as he looked out. His eyes then casted back to her and then outside. Her eyes where there, seeing what was before her as he pointed outside.

Tiny’s eyes fell wide as she realized what this was about. “Oh, goodness.”

“Lucas? Lucas, what is it?”

Tiny turned to see Dean look at them with concerned eyes. Her own with a wide mouth and eyes to match as she nodded towards him. Lucas didn’t say anything as they all turned to look at the child. Quickly Tiny had walked towards the door knowing he was going out as he looked at her and then out the door. Tiny glanced at Dean motioning for him to follow as Hannibal and herself where quickly at his heel.

She stood besides Lucas as he held a light grip on her hand as he walked forwards. Dean, Sam, and Andrea where quick to follow as Hannibal had raced forwards before them all. “Tiny what’s happening?” Dean voiced as he looked at her. She took a light gulp. “Bicycle…?”

She wasn’t completely sure but her guess was him. It wasn’t a pleasant thought at all, but it was there and most likely it was the only thing to share. “Bicycle, what bicycle??’ Andrea asked as she then shook her head. “Lucas, Honey?” She called out.

He then froze upon a spot where Hannibal sat. Flat and covered with grass he looked up to Dean was stood before him. “You and Lucas get back to the house and stay there, okay?” He spoke as he looked at the boy, turning his head to Andrea. His eyes then landed on Tiny. “I want you to stay with them, alright?” Dean spoke as she nodded. “Of course.” she spoke lightly as she saw Andrea grab her son and tug him along as he looked up and followed. Tiny trailed behind them close to their heel as she turned back to look at Sam and Dean, and evidently Hannibal as well.

Sam and Dean had quickly gone out to grab shovels, already to come back and see that Hannibal had already begun digging, his paws quickly digging into the dirt as he made a direct hole at a certain point. He barked as he looked up at them as they came. Yipped again, and then went back to his digging only to jump to the side as both of them dug the shovels on his spot. Every quickly beneath a light layer of moss, Sam’s shovel hits something metallic. Quickly they both go on their knees and start digging with their hands only to be helped by the pup as well.

Tugging, and pulling, Hannibal jumped back as the males of the party pulled out the bicycle that Tiny said would possibly be the thing Lucas had lead them to. “ Peter’s bike.” Sam breathed out. Hannibal quickly barked and growled at the coming stranger. The brothers had both turned as Jake cocked his gun and pointed it at them. “Who are you?”

“Put the gun down, Jake.” Sam stated as he lightly began to drop the bike.

“How did you know that was there?”

“What happened-- you and bill killed Peter, drowned him in the lake, and then buried the bike? You can’t bury the truth, Jake. Nothing stays buried.” Dean stated as he looked at him straight on with a gun ready to shot at him.

Andrea and Tiny where by the window, looking at Jake hold a gun to the boys. Tiny scowled lightly as she saw this. “Dang it.” She stated. She heard her pup barking and yipping from all the way over here. Andrea turned to her son quickly, crouched down as looked at him, “Go to you room, sweetie. Now lock the door and wait for me. Don’t come out” She stated.

“Andrea--”

“Stay with Lucas.” Andrea stated as she looked at the hunter. “But I have to watch the both of you, we have to stay together.” Tiny voiced as she looked at him. She shook her head. “I’ll handle my dad, go get Lucas please. Another gun won’t help this one, he’s my dad.” She begged her as her hand had instinctively fallen towards the hilt of her pistol. She nodded with as she looked at her. “ I’ll be by the house, if anything happens I’m going over there.” She spoke honestly.

Andrea nodded as she quickly turned to the door and rushed out.

* * *

 

“I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about.”

“You and Bill killed Peter Sweeney 35 years ago. That’s what the hell we’re talking about.-”

“Dad!”

“And now you got one seriously pissed-off spirit.” Dean spoke as he looked towards the both of them. “It’s gonna take Andrea, Lucas, everyone you love. It’s gonna drown them, and it’s gonna drag their bodies god knows where so you can feel the same pain Peter’s mom felt. And then after that, it’s gonna take you, and it’s not gonna stop until it does. ” Sam finished off.

“How do you know that?” Jack stated with the gun pointed at him. “Because that’s exactly what it did to Bill Carlton.” Sam stated as he looked at him. “Listen to yourselves, both of you. You’re insane.”

“I don’t really give a rat’s ass what you think of us, but if we’re gonna bring down this spirit, we need to find the remains, salt them, and burn them into dust. Tell me you buried Peter somewhere. Tell me you didn’t just let him go in the lake.”

* * *

 

“Lucas.”

Tiny spoke to Lucas who was by her side, looking through the window as he did. She stood besides him. “Things don’t always turn out okay do they.” She asked. Of course the child was told to go into his room and lock the door, but Lucas didn’t want to do that. He knew what was happening whither the other adults believed it or not, he knew what was to come.

He looked up towards her, her arms where crossed and her eyes where narrowed, looking out towards the stretch before them where Lucas’ grandfather held a gun up to her companion’s forehead. She wanted to go out there, but she also knew that she could. Dean was with Andrea, and she had Lucas to watch over, she couldn’t let him go. He could be anywhere, come from anywhere and he wasn’t going to risk that.

She looked down at him, holding a hand on his shoulder. “I’m gonna get my jacket real quick alright?” she asked as she looked at him. He did nothing but look out and she did. She took careful steps towards the couch where her jacket resided and placed it upon her arm. The bundle was neatly folded and then she turned to go back to where the child was. Her eyes looked out in surprise. Lucas was no where in sight and she began to panic.

“Lucas”

She quickly looked all over from where she was, rushing upstairs and checking his bedroom. Quickly she went in there to see no sign of life within the house and quickly there she looked through the window to see none other than Lucas running out. Her eyes widened as she yelled out “Let’s just talk about this!” She scampered down the stairs, almost tripping as she raced after him, running as fast as her legs could. “ Stupid! Stupid!” She called out to herself as she trailed behind him quickly.

_“Come play with me.”_

Her skin crawled as she heard the voice echo and whisper. Her blood ran cold. She began to pant as she realized what was happening. She raced outside towards Lucas as she watched him run out.

“Lucas!”

* * *

 

“Dad, is any of this true?”

“No don’t listen to them. They’re liars, and they’re dangerous.”

“Something tried to drown me. Chris died on that lake. Dad, look at me! Tell me you didn’t kill anyone.”

Jake had turned silent. His eyes drifted away from her as he took a deep breath. His body almost in a panic as he couldn’t believe his past was unwind him in such a manner. “Oh my God.” She spoke as she realized her father truly did such a thing.

“Billy and I were at the lake.” he began to say, his gun lowered as he looked at his daughter slightly. “Peter was the smallest one. We always bullied him, but this time… it got rough. We were holding his head under the water. We didn’t mean to, but we held him under too long, and he drowned. We let the body go and it sank.”

Silence fell though the air as he breathed out raspy breaths, his voice shallow and saddened by the past he never wanted. There eyes gazed on, listening towards the story he told as the sadness did linger. “Oh, Andrea.” He stated with a deep breath and tired eyes. “We were kids. We were so scared.” He tired to reason. “It was a mistake, but, Andrea, to say that I have anything to do with these drownings, with Chris, because of some ghost--it’s not rational.” He spoke to her as her face gazed else where, her body trembling again.

“All right, listen to me, all of you. We need to get you away from this lake as far as we can right now.”

“Lucas!”

All eyes had turned towards Tiny running off towards Lucas who was running towards the water. Her body was going as fast as it can from her short legs. He had quickly keeled by the pier and placed his hand down, reaching for the water. Tiny had quickly snatched him up, holding him up in her arms tightly. Lucas turned to go back into the water but she had tugged him fiercely this time. “ No Lucas! No, this is dangerous, you’re in danger! Lucas!” and she pulled him again and again as she managed to pull him towards the middle as she struggled.

A ghosts allure was sometimes hard to resist from a child and she knew this one was using all it’s might on Lucas. She lifted him up instead and was about to run out.

“Lucas!”

“Lucas!”

“Lucas! Stay where you are!”

“Tiny get him out of there!”

Dean ran faster the moment he saw that gray arm emerge from the water, grasping her ankle and tugging her down into the water. Her scream was loud the moment she felt it, kicking it away only to fall on her back as Lucas got out of her arms. Just as fast it emerged from the depths to snatch the arm out towards the water and tug him down.

“Lucas!” She cried out as she quickly got up, and dove into the dark murky waters below. She swam as quickly as she could, her body doing deeper and deeper to see his outstretched hands reaching and flailing for her. Her hand quickly grasped it, as her necklace illuminated a speck of the water and the spirit below sent a loud screech within the water, loosening his grip for a moment as she pulled him up. Quickly she brought Lucas up to the water again and with all her might she swam over towards the platform, but she was too far out.

Dean and Sam had quickly raced upon the planks of wood and dove down into the depths themselves. “Oh, my god!” She cried out, ready to take her jacket off and jump in. Sam had surfaced up however and yelled back out. “Andrea, stay there!”

“No, Lucas!”

“We’ll get him. Stay on the dock.”

Dean had came up to the surface again, gasping for air as they looked. “ Sam?” Both of them dove down in the water again. Dean had swam to where Tiny was and a glow of light fell upon his eyes again and within a moment there she was with her arms around him as she struggled to get up. She had launched herself up, her hair flipped back as she pushed Lucas above her, his body barely grasping air as she pushed him to Dean. He had quickly swam to grab him only to see Tiny launched to the side of the dock. Her back arched as she hit it straight on and she cried out.

“Tiny!” Sam cried out as he saw her crash against it with a large amount of force. Dean held his grip however it wasn’t as powerful against this spirit as quickly as it was he was being pulled down too by the spirit. He struggled to get up as his breath was burning him from holding it for so long.

“Peter, if you can hear me, please, Peter, I’m sorry. I’m so--I’m so sorry.” Jake cried out as he removed his jacket and climbed down into the water. “Peter! Lucas--he’s just a little boy. Please. It’s not his fault. It’s mine. Please take me!” “Jake, no!” Dean yelled out when he lost the struggle and dove up quickly only wanting to dive down again.

“Just let it be over!”

With that his body was dragged from below, deep into the murky depths below. Dean immediately dove under again and this time he had come up with Lucas in his arms, lifting him high above the water.

The world was numb. There was no sound, no sense of touch but that of a burning sensation. Was it built by the cold or the hold of darkness in your eyes. She wasn’t sure what to think as Tiny opened her eyes to see the dullest hues of colors paint the waves before her. His emerald eyes of fresh grass with hints of morning due was the only color she could recognize now. Shut off from the world, blackened from a mess of thorns. Above him with the mass dug deep from below the water.

It was silence. And with such silence comes the never ending numbness of time.

* * *

Tiny feel in step with the Winchester, her bags where with her and her jacket placed upon her body once more. Dean himself carried his own cargo bag and with it he tossed it in as well as Sam. The eldest placed his hands within his jeans and dug for the keys of the car.

“Look, we’re not gonna save everybody.” Sam stated as he opened his hands to his sides as he looked towards his brother. “I know.” Dean spoke simply as he looked out in front of him. His eyes narrowed into that constant look of concentration he had, that constant look of times where thoughts would never drift away.

“Sam, Dean, Tiny.”

Their eyes turned to see Andrea and little Lucas walking towards them. Dean smiled lightly. “Hey.” He stated as the group walked forwards towards the two. “We’re glad we caught you.” Andrea began to say. “We just, um, we made you lunch for the road. Lucas insisted on making the sandwiches himself.” she stated. Sam smiled lightly as did Tiny with those tired eyes as she crossed her hands hooked on her jeans and she gave a lovely little smile to him.

“Can I give it to them now?” Lucas spoke in a soft, quiet voice. Dean grinned, with a closed mouth and that little way he always tended to do with the crease of his lips lifting up more on one side. “Of course.” Andrea said as she leaned down to kiss his head.

“Come on, Lucas, let’s load this in the car.” Dean stated as he came forwards to take the plate of sandwiches. Lucas was besides him as he happily walked side by side. Sam, Andrea and Tiny stood besides one another, looking at both Dean and Lucas together as Hannibal stood besides the boy’s legs.

“How you holding up?”

Andrea turned to look at Sam at that. “It’s just gonna take a long time to sort through everything you know?” she stated with a sigh. Sam turned to look at them. “Andrea, I’m sorry.” Their eyes turned onto tiny as she looked out towards the duo by the Impala. Andrea shook her head with a small smile. “You saved my son.” She stated. Tiny merely shook her head. Her eyes where tired and dull as she could barely move, sore from the hit she got earlier. “ If I had watched Lucas more carefully, maybe you’re father would have been fine, maybe he didn’t have to do die.” She spoke loosely as she looked at Andrea. “It is my fault. I messed up.” Andrea shook her head. “You saved my son. You ran out there and you pulled him out and you fought back. I can’t ask for more than that.”

Both of them turned to look at her. Tiny held soft, saddened eyes that looked at Andrea smile lightly back at her. “Dad loved me. He loved Lucas. No matter what he did, I just have to hold onto that.” Sam smiled lightly and placed a hand on Tiny who held a slight awkward curve of her lips as she looked on.

* * *

 

Dean placed the sandwiches down on the seat and took a seat himself. “Ah. All right, if you’re gonna be talking now, this is a very important phrase, so I want you to repeat it back to me one more time. Zeppelin Rules!”

“Zeppelin Rules!”

“That’s right. Up high.”

And with that Lucas clasped his own hand against Dean’s. He gave dean a toothy grin in return. “You take care of your mom, okay?” Dean asked as he looked at him. “All right.” He stated back. Andrea, Sam, and Tiny had then walked off towards the Impala. Dean had then stood up only to have Andrea lean forward on the door and place a gently kiss upon his lips with a soft little click of noise. He looked at her with almost disbelief and a softness in his eyes. “Thank you.” She stated with a smile.

Sam and Tiny both leaned on one another, holding that smug look on their faces as they looked at Dean. Sam raised a brow as he looked at the charming one as he rubbed the back of his neck. Those little huffs of a chuckle escaping Tiny as she stood right besides him, touching him arm and arm.

“Sam, Tiny, move your ass.” He stated as he then walked off. “We’re gonna run out of daylight before we hit the road.” Sam had then sat inside the car, shutting the door. Tiny had opened the back motioning for Hannibal to come along. Lucas for once rubbed his head lightly on the dog’s head who yipped lightly and jumped into the back with his master. The engine then roared to life as Andrea and Lucas stood by the side and gave a little wave.

She leaned back as the car went on. Her eyes a tad bit lidded as she turned to the side, and that little smile formed on her face. This was the Hunter’s life. One where the kindness of strangers where sometimes there, one where you discover the misguided truths of the world and the sad story behind them. There always seemed to be a story behind everything. This life was one on the road. One where the home you had was simply the car you saved lives with.

This was the life she was now in. This was what was going to be. At the end of the day this is what she’ll grow to be good in, and with time she knew she wouldn’t be the only one to die with her in this bloody stench of a life.

* * *

 

**Author’s Note**

Hello lovely people. I decided to update really quickly after the last one because I felt this was well deserved for that long week of no internet. Well I am getting less chapters that the previous episode but it’s still like really, really long. I’m sorry. But I’m getting there okay. I hope you like this. I really do. Please leave a comment or review to tell me what you think. This would mean a lot to me. Or just send me a smiley. It makes me happy.

Thank You for Reading! :3

**With Love,**

**VioletFlame14**

**P.S. Through this whole thing I was tempted to be Dean in the Water.**


	23. What can confusion say?

The late November air only did so much for her. In San Diego the weather was always in a way tempered. It was controlled and it never was too hot or too cold. It was nice like that. Though in honestly the snow was something nice to think about as well.

Tiny remembered as a child, she would beg and beg to go up north to Julian for a quick little stop. Their caretaker of the time would sometimes cave in, and when they did they would get in that big old car they had and drive up north and there they would look at the snow in utter awe. Sometimes they couldn’t play in the snow, all bundled up and ready, but they got to feel the burn upon their little cheeks and hands and they would smile upon the sensation alone. Tiny loved the cold, they all did.

She would remember that the snow was just a distant memory from there, and from that one mishap it seemed that eternity would continue to give her a day without snow. She never grew up around it but she though that the snow was beautiful.

Now as November was rolling by and the first of December was coming, she thought well that a few specks of snow here and there would be nice, however it seemed the thought of snow would not wish to be in her embrace. It made her frown relatively much as she was hopping to go and get to see some snow this year. They where traveling now, and the last case after all was in Lake Monitoc, Wisconsin. In all honesty she expected at least a bit.

She had gone on her phone rather quickly to check if by any chance snow was in it’s natural habitat here, which it was but it seemed to be rather iffy to this rather random man searching for a vacation. It stated around Mid to late November, yes, December, no till January. Who would have thought. This was rather confusing to her, but as the first of December was coming, she just hoped she see snow around then. That that certainly didn’t mean it wasn’t cold. It was rather cool.

The Impala was rather nice but she felt that Hannibal surely would provide the most heat, thought so to speak Hannibal was happily engaged with attacking Sam’s hands, which took that out of question. At the moment it was really a time to stop, and that pleasant motel with the oddly colored stains seemed to be the only thing to suffice here. It had a little diner by the side, or just some random stop for food and they where contempt.

In all honesty this surroundings felt strange to her. All her life she had the taste of the finery, the obligation that many would seem down right ungrateful. Never had she needed to struggle for the necessities in life and plenty of times sadly it would seem she grew up with everything privileged given to them such for the sake of society. She had grown up rather ungrateful for the things she did have, for the luxury of many things not all people could say they understand. In It’s own right it placed a new set of lights in her mind.

Here, she was in motel rooms with odd stains, random stops of cheap burgers and cheap everything. Then there was the cheap beer at the bars, the people who had cheaper clothing, cheaper everything. It reminded her of a world she hadn’t seen in many years, something she can recall. No, she didn’t grow from poverty, but she grew in a world where the prosperity could not provide what was really desired.

She just looked out the window, seated by the little seat with the tiny table by the window. Her eyes where there, gazing off into the nothingness as the curtain slowly closed to it’s end, the clear material covering a world that had long been forged over. There, she was nursing a sparkling water. Plain, but much more pleasant that she would ever image in to be. She had turned from her notebook, folded on her lap lightly, and grabbed it, taking a swift sip as it slowly crossed over cracked lips and a parted thought.

This world wasn’t a shocker to her, it was just different. That’s what she told herself at least. She always thought she was a simple woman with simple needs, and though she never truly knew if she was, that’s what she told herself at least. This wasn’t a world too bad. It was just different. Though her mind desired to drift to the things that where left there, the sometimes filth that was there, it was just something that was remotely there and the brothers found it fine, so she assumed to take their lead. That wouldn’t be too hard right?

Dean and Sam where occupied with sorting through their things. Sam was comfortably seated on his bed. His laptop spread upon his lap as his fingers typed away on the keys. His body however was far from the comfortableness of his position. His hands had quickly become strained from the obsessive typing, from his mind racing over events that could not currently be fixed. His eyes where strained, and everything about him was. The dip below his eyes where growing over those few days.

It had almost been a month they have been together already and what little information of the eldest Winchester’s whereabouts where taking a toll on the brothers. It seemed like such little time had passed. Was nothing safe from the firm grip of time?

Dean had tossed the rag lightly in the bag again. His eyes where tired, and the occasion drifts would leave him to linger. His gun was something he treasured dearly. Besides the fact that it was a gun, it was beautiful. It held it’s engravings and it’s ivory grip. It was oriented beautifully. He still remembered how he got the weapon. It was around January, when his birthday was. The boys where at Bobby’s house and John was there. The day was relatively light and for once John was there. Both men where huddled around a box placed upon the table and Dean was seated with Sam. His eyes would glance back to grown ups and then back to Sammy, his curiosity was full however his control was placed elsewhere.

Within moments eventually, John had motioned for Dean to come, his eyes all but hardened and unmerciful as per usual. He had came forwards only to have the box turned to him and there before him was a beautiful box. It was pure black, with a sleek cover over and inside was a soft crimson velvet. Within the case there was the gun. Beautiful and polished lovingly, as it sparkled just right. On the side was seven bullets, each carefully engraved and placed neatly in a row.

It was a gift, just for him. He had grown up in a world of weapons, in one where childish actions should not exist. It was harsh. What was needed was necessity, and the beautifully carved Colt M1911A1 was something for him to lavish upon at least in this world. Ever since it was his weapon of choice, and it was a weapon he took dear care of. It was wonderful, and it had saved his life and it had been besides him through thick and thin.

Dean simply couldn’t help but notice that those honey eyes would occasionally glance at the craftsmanship of this weapon. As he placed it back together, with the soft click of it’s parts, he couldn’t help but smile lightly. Her weapons where rather basic for a starter, at least that’s what he would like to caller her for now. His weapons however where rather trained.

The eldest of their party stood up, with a creak of the bed that rumbled below him at the loss of his weight and he took long steps to reach her. Her eyes had averted elsewhere, her cup placed down gently as was the pen in her hands that lazily sat there. He had grabbed the edge of the seat across from her and sat there, making himself comfortable as he leaned forwards. Those honey eyes that hid behind glasses turned to him.

His hands where gentle with his gun besides all the wear and tear it faced. Her eyes glazed over each feature and his eyes proudly shown the weapon he had by his side. Most of the times he couldn’t care much for it, after all it was just one of the many guns he possessed, but for some reason he couldn’t help but just show her the beauty that was the gun he’s had ever since about 11 years ago. Carefully her hand reached out and they softly rubbed over the curved and the swiftness of it’s hold. Her fingertips dabbed over them careful and for a moment it seemed like she had already memorized every curve. Her fingers seemed to already remember ever part and now, now she was just recalling the new scars and the new wears and battered marks it’s held.

Gingerly the weapon was returned to their rightful owner.

“I think it’s time we talked.”

Hannibal lifted his head from besides Sam as he sat on the bed with his large body close to his leg as Sam himself lifted his own head to look at his brother and Tiny. Tiny had tilted her head lightly, her eyes casting downwards as she sighed lightly, closing her notebook and folding her hands lightly on the table. Her glasses where carefully removed as she lifted her eyes up to look at Dean who looked at her with a hardened gaze. It meant business, and it was determination and almost distrust in those eyes.

She knew that he couldn’t take it much longer, and no doubt it was from the glow her necklace provided that Dean had noticed well. He spoke nothing of it, and his mind had been wondering on much more important things anyways. Her lips pursed lightly as she looked at him, her own eyes attempting to lock onto his own beautiful emerald orbs. “What would you like to know.” she spoke simply.

He licked his lips lightly as he looked at her. “When did you start hunting?” she frowned lightly. Her hand reaching out for her glass again as she took a slow sip. “To be honest.” She stated as her finger lightly dabbed on her lip. “I’m not sure.” Sam had intently looked up at this. His laptop shrugged to the side as her head tilted towards the window again, looking at nothing. “In honesty the first memory I have was just death… everywhere. I was just a little girl and I swear I killed something then. I had too… did I really though. It doesn’t matter. My first hunt I would have to say though was when I was like…. what fifteen? I think that was it. After that, I really didn’t get too involved. I could say I’ve done my occasion though.”

“You said you where new to this. You said you where a hunter.”

Her eyes looked up to Sam’s glaring ones that narrowed at her. Her head had then turned to Dean’s own eyes, narrowed, distrusting, and in it’s own right curious. Unlike Sam, who was bitter for many things, Dean knew there was something more to it. He knew that to everything she would say now there would be more to it.

“And that is because I am not a hunter. I’m something different. It’s hard to explain.”

“I don’t think so. Why don’t you tell us plain and simple?”

“I said it was complicated. I mean it. I wish I could but I’m…”

“What?!”

Dean had stood up as Sam spook with narrowed eyes. He hadn’t been too well these days, after their last case. Another argument arose, another on the benefactor of their father. It wasn’t easy but he could see the same thing Sam was and there was no point in seeing an out to this. However Dean also knew that Tiny was doing something she promised to do this moment even if her body was so tensed and scared that he could tell she was trying to keep a promise whither comfortable or not and Sam wasn’t helping to ease her into talking more.

“Sam cool it okay, let’s just listen to what she has to say.” Dean reasoned. The situation as it was, was completely uncommon, however when he retrieved Sam from his situation in collage it should have been expected. He was angry, different, driven by the desire of hatred and vengeance. Now at the moment he was the voice of reason, and soon when everything was fixed and solved it wouldn’t be, but now he needed to be. He needed to hear this. Deep down he couldn’t understand why but he needed this so fucking bad that it seemed like it was eating him away.

Sam glared at him but none the less he settled down again and with that he sat down and his eyes turned to Tiny. Seated again across from her, he folded his hands and with a tight smile he looked at her dead in the eyes and spoke again. “Then what was it that you where telling us earlier when we met?” He stated in that gruff voice of his. Her eyes gleamed, looking back and forth. “I haven’t lied to any of you. I meant it. I could never lie to you two…I couldn’t.” her voice died in a whisper at the end as her hands dug into her hair.

“I don’t understand any of this. Why don’t you just tell us upfront? You know us, and we know nothing about you-”

“And the person you should be asking this to is Dad, I can’t believe he never told you a single thing about me.”

Dean blinked as he heard her. His mouth was open in shock as Sam straightened up from his seat. None of them could believe it and there before them was a girl who held a hand over her mouth. Her face almost looked panicked and there was the rhythm of silence that flooded over them.

Dad. John was her Dad?

“Tiny! I-”

“No, no, just stop. Don’t say anything!”

Her voice had gained a higher pitch and her eyes had widened. Her eyes where looking desperately around. “When I said Dad, well he’s not actually my Dad, h-he’s.. uhm…h-he’s just... you know…I-I. I called him Dad ever since I could remember. He’s not actually my Dad.” she attempted to clarify as she raised her hands in surrender. “I’ve known John ever since I could remember and as a little girl with no mom, no dad, having a man come out of no where ever so often to see if you’re already felt like a dad to me. He didn’t do much in my life but he was the only male figure there. Be it he’s only here with me and my brother for like what, an hour, lucky a day or two a year but he’s never really here… God! I’m screwing this up!”

Her hands went to her face, covering it. Her body began to shake as she didn’t dare to look out. Dean had closed his mouth as she spoke again, his jaw clenching as his eyes went back to Sam and then to the girl before him. Sam was quick to come forwards standing besides his brother as they looked at her, shake and tremble as if in fear.

“Tiny...”

“I-I didn’t mean too…”

“Why?”

It was a simple question, and to what, neither of them knew but they simply needed to know. Instead of quenching his thirst for answers, it only made my questions come out. More missing facts that made it even more frustrating than before. It had made him bitter before, the photo of her and **THIER** dads with her. Now she was calling **THEIR** father dad. None of it was adding up and they just couldn’t understand.

She didn’t dare look up and as she spoke her voice was rather muffled.

“Why what? Why I’m here, why I’m acting like I’ve knew you boys my whole life. I don’t know! John’s…. John’s told me so many things about you and I though he’s done the same back about me, about our family. I thought… I thought wrong when you boys showed up not knowing a thing about me. I just hurt. What am I suppose to say to you? Oh, hello, I’m Tiny. I’m the girl who knows you’re Dad and calls him Dad too because he’s the first person to actually care about me and that says something knowing how John is. Having the inability to show affection. At least he check on us! No one’s ever done it before. I’m also the person who calls John asking if you boys are okay, asking John if he needs help. I’m the one who sends things hoping I can help any way I can. Oh, no, but it seems John hasn’t told you boys about me so I’m gonna go act like I know nothing, act like there is nothing and deal with it because there is nothing. This is you’re family and in it I am nothing and that’s how I wanted it to be but it seems I’m gonna tell my whole life story. I’m just so screwed up and I just don’t want to say anything because I really don’t have a say in it. I’m here to help you boys, not get in the way, not ruin you’re story. I don’t belong in it. Maybe I shouldn’t have come! I’m just making everything worst.”

Her voice had rose higher and higher as it did till there was nothing but almost a sob at the end. Her face was in her hands, trembling, shaking. Her hand covered her mouth trying to silence herself. She felt miserable. She felt like nothing.

Dean blinked his eyes, and just like Sam they where both trying to take it all in. There where no words he could take in. None of them could, and as they looked at her. There was no words to say.

Dean looked at her, his eyes sincere. He didn’t get all his answer, but right then and there he got more than he could have ever imagined at getting. Sure, why was a question none of them could answer but here was two brothers who have been worrying for a man they called father who screwed them over and here was a girl who knew no one but their father and in her desperation to try to hold together what their father has been poorly forging for them and keeping from then together.

What John had done was keep a huge load of a secret they could never imagine could ever arise. John had forged a huge lie to both of them. Their was an obvious intent of separating them, a huge wish to destroy what was there. Maybe it would have been easier to break this tie but all they knew now was that their fate was intertwined. None of them had asked for this, none of them earned this unremarked path of self hate but here was a story they wanted to hear. No, needed to.

Dean had gotten up from his seat and for a moment, a long moment, he grabbed her and embraced her in his arms, and Sam’s own arms did the same things to. They where strangers to one another. Distant bodies intertwined by a single thread down in the long run. This was meant to happen, they where sure of it. But right now, it didn’t matter. Right now there as a person disregarded by their own fate. A person shrugged aside from a story that she was meant to play a big part in.

They certainly didn’t know how important her part would play in these tales. This road was long, this road was hard, and now this road would be trailed by another. No, not some random purpose, but by a prophecy that knew their fate long before they knew their own.

It was simply at this very moment, they could never have imagined what fate had in mind.

* * *

 

**Author’s Note**

I was honestly intending for this to be more mysterious, and more subtle, random questions, but somehow in unraveled into this and I have to say, It may have been rather odd in it’s own sense, but I couldn’t have been more prouder. Despite what had happened I let the words come on it’s own and it just unraveled like this. I hope this unfolds some questions. I’m not planning to tell anymore than needed. I know some of you are going to be like John Winchester was terrible. And he was, but you still can not take away the fact that despite all the shit he did he loved his kids. It was mentioned one time how Sam and John just cancel out because they are so much alike and because of it, it got me thinking. I just imagine John kind of different. I’m not saying he valued her more than her boys, but their is a pretty good reason for him to do this. I don’t know anything about our minds but I can assure you, John is one complex character in this. I Hope you enjoy! Please leave a review or comment. I would really mean a lot.

Thank You for Reading! :3

**With Love,**

**VioletFlame14**


	24. Phantom Traveler (Part 1)

The daylight hid behind the clear division of the wall and the curtains, softly bellowing with almost nonexistent winds. There within the motel room where the dimness of night was held where two particular individuals. Tiny had seated herself to the side, looking on her computer as she typed away with the eagerness of careful hands. One held the lightest tap of the key board while the other held a light grip upon the water bottle. Her glasses returned to her eyes once more as she hesitantly typed away words she knew she would regret.

The other occupant in the room was none other than Dean Winchester. The sheets had lightly rolled off his body in the night. There he was in tight boxers and a tight black shirt to match, placed comfortable on his frame as his body was sprawled all over. His arms where underneath his pillow with his head to the side, away from the division towards the door. His legs where straight, with one pulled up and curved to his side flat on the bed.

Tiny had known for a while now that Dean was casually laying there, his body groggy from a mix of tire and the urge to just reaming there asleep. Of course Tiny acted like she didn’t know he was awake which seemed to rather appease the sleeping giant. Hannibal had also taken appeasement in this.

As reluctant as she knew Dean was on this, despite how much he complained about dogs in the car, he wasn’t so pleased with having the obsessively large puppy cuddle into his side, and use him as a pillow. Dean had cracked open his eyes earlier. He saw the fluff come at him, filling all over his face, and within a moment it was gone. Soon it was simple Hannibal’s pure black eyes staring into his soul and soon closing to sleep with the third master.

Tiny had looked up the moment she saw the door handle jiggle lightly. Her hand rolled towards the pistol she had and gripped it lightly. There within moments her hands released the weapon when she saw who it was, turning back to her work. Dean had cracked his eyes open, ready to shot who had entered when Hannibal hopped down and approached the tallest giant.

“Morning Sunshine.”

Dean had then turned in his sleep as he would put, his body perfectly sculpted to turn lightly as his narrowed, morning eyes turned to look at his brother. “What time is it?” he asked in a groggy voice. Sam who held two coffees turned to Tiny as he gave her a hot tea and a little bread as she smiled lightly at him. “It’s about 5:45 right?”

“Yep.”

Tiny inquired lightly as she turned to her laptop again, the several phones sprawled out on the table.

“In the morning?”

“Yep.”

“Where does the day go?”

His body mostly turned, his eyes narrowed by morning light and from the urge of sleep drawing him back. Hannibal who refused to be let alone on this bed, lifted a paw and attempted to bring Dean down with him as his paw hit his neck lightly, attempted to lay him back down as a comfortable pillow. Dean simply lightly swatted at him, as Hannibal whimpered, lightly tugging on his shirt as Dean, too tired, allowed the hairball to attack his shirt, which he quickly regretted as now he was having a pounce war with his hand.

“Did you get any sleep last night?”

“Yeah, I grabbed a couple hours.”

“Liar -- ‘cause I was up at 3:00, and you were watching a George Foreman Infomercial.” Dean accused as he began to roll out of Bed, his legs flopped over the side and his squinting eyes turned to look at his brother with a look to share. His eyes landed on Sam’s bed, neatly folded and placed in shape.

“Hey, what can I say? It’s riveting TV.”

“When was the last time you got a good night’s sleep?”

“A little while, I guess. It’s not a big deal.”

“Yeah, it is.”

Dean and Tiny shared a look as both of them spoke. Sam simply looked at both of them in surprise. He paused and then shook his head as his eyes went back to the both of them. “I appreciate the concern.” “I’m not concerned.” Dean stated in turn. “ It’s your job to keep my ass alive, so I need you sharp.” Dean stated as he looked at Sam pointing at himself.

Tiny shook her head at that. “ Sam, I don’t know what it is, but this doesn’t seem to be too healthy.” She stated lightly. Her hands stopped gliding over her most precious device as she lifted a hand to close the screen at an angle.

“Seriously, are you still having nightmares about Jess” 

When Tiny heard that she closed her mouth tightly, her eyes averting from the scene. ‘None of my concern’ she thought as she got up quickly and walked to the bathroom to the side. She wasn’t aware of what happened, nor could she just ask even though her curiosity grew each time. She pushed her chair in lightly, motioning for Hannibal as she walked into the bathroom with ease.

Sam looked at his brother, only to have his head turn to the side as a sigh came from his chapped lips. No words came out with the long drawl of breath as he walked towards the bed on the other side. There his brothers eyes trailed off towards him as he sat before him as Sam drew his breath.

“Yeah.”

Sam shook his head lightly as his coffee was held firmly in his grip. Within a few moments he extended his hands to give it to his brother. “But it’s not just her. It’s everything. I just forgot, you know? This job -- man, it gets to you.” Dean had placed to lead of his coffee cup on the side as he looked at the cup and then his brother. “ You can’t let it. You can’t bring it home like that.”

Sam looked at him with a mix of confusion and wonder in his eyes, the tired expression never truly leaving, “ So what? All of this -- it never keeps you up at night?” Dean shook his head as his lips exaggerated in a frown of thought. “Never? You’re never afraid?” “No, not really.” the older sibling spoke as he shook his head, his face still holding that tired look.

Sam couldn’t help but find that ridiculous as he shook his head as that smile of disbelief shown. There he reached over to under his pillow to find none other but the blade as he held it before him. His eyes looking down as he showed his brother. Dean held his mouth opened and his eyes opened wide, his features waking up as he reached over to grab it. “That’s not fear.” He clicked his tongue. “That is precaution.” Sam looked down defeated. “All right, whatever. I’m too tired to argue. 

Tiny had returned at the end, her eyes landing towards the phone that was upon her table as it began to ring. Everything had fallen silent. Her eyes glistening over the phone nervously as she turned to look at the boys. They all shared a look as Tiny wondered forwards with tense steps as she lifted up the phone. With troubled eyes she turned to look at the boys as she spoke.

“Hello?”

“Tiny? I thought this was Dean’s number.”

When Tiny heard the voice she sighed in relief. The voice was familiar as she noticed it was one of the few she put in John’s care. “It is, I’m doing field work with him. Anything we can help you with?” The boys looked at her quizzically as she nervously smiled.

“It’s Jerry Panowski. Dean and his dad helped me out a couple years back.”

“Jerry Panowski….Jerry Panowski. Oh, right, I believe it was Kittanning Pennsylvania. I believe we where dealing with a poltergeist. It hasn’t returned has it?” 

He chuckled lightly. “No. No. Thank god, no. But it’s something else, and well, I think it could be a lot worse.”

Tiny froze as she heard that, her jaw tightened as her eyes turned to Hannibal who held a knowing look in his eyes. “What is it?”

“Can we talk in person?”

* * *

**Author’s Note**

I should start by anthologizing, it has been forever since I updated on this story. I was gonna do it tomorrow but I got the best Christmas gift ever! I’m really, really sick. Usually when someone gets sick and they are hacking their lungs out, you go to the doctors. I can’t remember the last time I went to the doctors so here I am at home. I do have to say, I was really happy despite that. We went to Julian to see snow, which there was, but my brothers and I decided to go to Palomar which was Amazing so my sickness is x2 as much as it was before.

Anyways, I want to say thank you for those who still read this. It means a lot. Feast on this while you get the second update latter today. I am trying to shorten these chapters so they aren’t too full but care just enough so they are defiantly me. Happy late Christmas folks! I Hope you enjoy! Please leave a review or comment. It would really mean a lot.

Thank You for Reading! :3

**With Love,**

**VioletFlame14**


	25. Phantom Traveler (Part 2)

“So?”

Tiny sighed light was she was seated in the back as per usual. Once the call had ended, all of them had packed their belongings and rushed out towards the Impala allowing no time for chit chat till they where situated inside. She nodded lightly as she blew out a soft breath. “As you know, I call John. Sometimes I call him about cases as rare as it is and coincidentally he happens to be one of the few I did tell John about.” She stated as she completely buttered ‘coincidentally’ even after several attempts. “I had a lot more involvement when I was younger.”

Sam scrunched up his face for a moment. “You say it like you’re much older.” A small smile crossed Tiny’s parched lips as she looked to the side in worry. “You’ll be surprised.” She spoke lightly.

Passed the large stretch of countryside that was gradually become a familiar sight to her. It never truly got old, seeing a new landscape and traveling all around, even if she knew the boys might never consider was they’ve seen this landscape a million times over. But even then it seemed time had passed them by as they where parked at the facility and walking inside and eventually behind none other than Jerry himself.

“Thanks for making the trip so quick. I ought to be doing you guys a favor, not the other way around.” 

Tiny smiled lightly in response despite being a little unnerved. It had nothing to do with them besides the fact that wasn’t used to being anywhere without her loyal guard dog. None the less she walked in the behind the group, with Dean to the right and Sam to the left.

Jerry had then turned his attention to Sam. “Dan and your Dad really helped me out.” He told him only to get a nod in response. “Yeah, he told me. It was a poltergeist?” Sam inquired as he looked down at the much shorter male (Though sadly on Tiny’s behalf that was still taller than her).

“ _Poltergeist_? I loved that movie.”

Tiny blinked as her she looked around for said man who called that out of nowhere only to see said man quickly walk past them from in front. Jerry had quickly cut off the random man. “Hey, nobody’s talking to you. Keep walking.” He demanded as the random man just kept on walking. There was silence only for a few moments till Jerry began to talk again.

“Damn right it was a poltergeist. Practically tore our house apart. Tell you something -- if it wasn’t for you and your dad, I probably wouldn’t be alive.”

A look of pride spread over Dean’s face briefly. He saved this man’s life after all, and gratitude wasn’t something a hunter was commonly shown. Above all else however, a hunters job was to protect people and this man was proof he was doing his job well as he was standing right before them. The look didn’t go unnoticed by Tiny as a small smile appeared on her plump face. Even though the Eldest member of their hunting party was listening, his eyes where delving upon the mechanism around him, and just as he looked he too could see that little smile on her face. They looked at one anther briefly which allowed Tiny enough time to give a shy blush as she provided a simply thumbs up from her large sweater sleeves. In turn all Dean did was shake his head in a silent chuckle. He had grown accustomed to the short human being and the oddity that was her ( of course he wouldn’t admit it happened so fast). After there talk a few days prior, despite the unspoken words, tension had eased enough to allow them to be a little more relaxed than before. The only thing both the eldest and youngest member was doing now was looking around their surroundings with wonder and caution.

“You’re Dad said you where off at college, isn’t that right?” Jerry asked Sam yet again as they turned the corner leading to a much more open space outside. “Yeah, I was. I’m… taking some time off.” Said Sam in response.

“Well, he was real proud of you. I could tell. He talked about you all the time.” 

Dean looked back at his brother on occasion, seeing the reaction he would give to what Jerry said. Despite him looking at all the machines, his brothers reactions where something he just couldn’t ignore. So many things left unfinished. So many things left broken to never be repaired again. This was one of those that he couldn’t find the words to. This was a topic spoke in a brief haze rather than the necessity of full and this was one of the only times he’ll see anything close to it.

Sam looked up, his eyes had widened for a moment. He didn’t know how to respond. It took him a moment but he recovered enough to at least say something.

“He did?”

“Yeah, you bet he did. Oh, hey, I tried to get a hold of him, but I couldn’t. How’s he doing anyways?”

They all looked at one another for a moment wondering how to respond. Dean opened his mouth to speak till Tiny interrupted him. “ He’s… wrapped up in a job right now.” They looked down at her only to see her give them a crooked, closed mouth smile and a shrug.

“Well, we’re missing the old man, we get Sam and Tiny. More than an even trade, huh?” Both of the brothers laughed in response as Tiny softly let a breathy laugh out as she nodded lightly. “No, not by a long shot.” Sam stated as he looked down to Tiny who nodded in agreement. John Winchester was something else entirely and it certainly didn’t help that said man was one of the best hunters you could find.

Jerry tilted his head to the side a bit as he spoke again as he briefly looked at them, “I got something I want you guys to hear.” by the end of their walk, all of them where filtered into his office. It was cluttered with papers all over the tables and by the walls, staked one upon the other repeatably. Dean and Sam where both seated upon the chairs before his desk. Jerry was kind enough to offer Tiny a seat but she gently refused as she placed her hands upon the back of both chairs. 

Tiny looked upon the small device where Jerry opened the box and placed the CD in, letting it slid inside as Jerry spoke again. “I listened to this. Well, it sounded like it was up your alley. Normally I wouldn’t have access to this. It’s the cockpit voice recorder for United Britannia Flight 2485.”

“It was one of ours.” 

Mayday. One of the only intelligibly words that came out from the distortion of panic and the crackle and rumble of it’s machine. The sound of him calling emergency as bits and pieces of the flight’s name came through as the alarms kicked into the background. Help. It repeated over and over again as the sound of the plane descending with the noise of air resistance rappelling against the heavy frame of the metallic bird. Everything was full of the crackles and the distortions till clarity broke through for a moment. It was a roar, a deep thunderous roar that gained pitch just as quickly as it had began and as soon as it’s mighty crackle and vial voice had passed through, the crackles of a defective machine was heard as silence filtered in.

Tiny gripped the seats tighter in her hands. Her breath was caught in her throat for a moment as she gripped her necklace through the thick sweater that was over it. She just looked on wards towards the nothingness as she shook her head lightly.

‘God. It couldn’t be this? Not already. Not so soon. Please, it can’t be. I can’t…’ 

“Took off from here, crashed about 200 miles south. Now, they’re saying mechanical failure. The cabin depressurized somehow. Nobody knows why. Over 100 people on board. Only seven got out alive. The pilot was one. His name is Chuck Lambert. He’s a good friend of mine. Chuck is uh… well, he’s pretty broken up about it, like it was his fault.”

“You don’t think it was?” Sam inquired as his hands fiddled with each other. Both brothers looked with narrowed, hardened eyes, disturbed only as much as they where allowed to in this family business.

“No, I don’t.”

Sam leaned forwards with a sigh. He closed his eyes for a moment only to open them again to speak. “Jerry, we’re gonna need passenger manifests, a list of survivors --”

“Right. And any way we can take a look at the wreckage?”

Sam and Tiny turned to look at Dean as he looked straight on at Jerry. Dean had turned slightly in his seat to capture Tiny’s hand in his own discreetly of course as her hand had thus fallen to the side where his own callous hands grazed over it lightly.

“The other stuff, not a problem, but the wreckage -- fellas, the NTSB has it locked down in an evidence warehouse. No way I’ve got that kind of clearance.” 

Dean nodded lightly as he frowned closing his eyes. “No problem.”

* * *

Tiny walked back and forth non stop, her steps cautious and slow as she looked down the barren alley illuminated by the light of day. She took depths breaths lightly with each steps, attempting to ensure she didn’t begin to breath too fast again. She was trapped in her mind, unable to explain to them the sensations that wrapped her body at the sound of that roar and the burning aesthesis that ruptured through her chest.

It was a viper, a coil that leached the breath from her lungs, burning it to evaporate the oxygen she so dearly required as it made her mind cloudy and useless. It was a torment of rapture, one she could not ever escape. It was simply all too close to a time she did not wish to recall. All of this. From the looks of the Winchesters, they did not often encounter this type of creature, this monster that blessed and plagued her dreams and reality. It made her wonder if it really was the figure of her dreams that lurched in the night within the stillness of nature. But if it was, could she simply ignore it?

She could not tell them. She didn’t know how to. John knew. John was suppose to tell them, but he hadn’t. He hadn’t kept his word at all, so should she tell them anyways? The fear that rose deep within her chest wouldn’t stop embedding itself deeper and deeper within her heart. How could she tell them if she didn’t understand all of it herself? She only knew the bits and pieces, the story that made her fear her very life, the reason she shooed her family away from her because she was a curse. Why! Not yet, not when she had just gained that little ounce of trust. She didn’t want to tell them more, at least not yet. She could never lie to them even if they didn’t know that, so what could she do?

All she could do was lean against the wall of the alley with her gloved hand resting gently besides it as she took deep breaths to relax herself, get up, and help as much as she could.

In the end, it didn’t matter. It didn’t matter if she had to tell them or not, they’ll find out one way or another. And this trail they tread upon, it wasn’t for her, it was for the brothers who allowed her to stay with them so she could help them. What was this? This worrying when she knew deep down those boys where worrying too. And so she did just that. She took one last deep breath, fixed that dark red jacket that hung over her blue jeans and walked back with her hands in her pocket as she pealed off a glove and rubbed her eyes lightly. 

“You alright?”

She looked up to see none other than Sam leaning upon the Impala, his hand grasping a tennis ball as he then flung it away a bit of a distance for Hannibal to rush over it and grab it, only to bring it back to his Sasquatch he had decided to name Sasha (I misspelled Sasquatch and it gave me Sasha). “Sorry I took so long. ” She stated lightly as she went to stand before him as she kept both hands in her pocket as she sighed. “But I’m alright I guess. Did you find something?”

“Yep, just waiting for Dean, he’s taking forever and a year.”

She smiled lightly at that, a noticeably tired look at that. She finally turned around to see the name of the shop “Copy Jack Posters.” She tilted her head and nodded a bit. “Okay.” Sam couldn’t help but look over at her. Since their last discussion, it seemed like this was the first time it wasn’t some glare or some annoyed glance that was pass through either of their eyes (more like Sam). It was different and he didn’t know who to describe it. He knew he should feel better knowing that she was ready to answer anything but there was just something there nagging him. He wanted her to tell him everything and yet nothing at all. But there was just one thing he wanted to ask her the most right now out of everything. It was nagging him all morning. He opened his mouth to speak only to feel a wet spot grow on his hand as he looked down to see Hannibal on his hind legs giving him the ball and hearing the slightest whisk of his older brother’s voice.

“Look who’s here." 

He tossed the ball once more for the little fur-ball who ran after it as Sam nodded in agreement. “You’ve been in there forever.” Dean only shook his head for a second and lift up three cards right in front of them. “You can’t rush perfection.” Tiny just blinked in response with a gloved hand coming over her mouth. “Homeland Security?” Her eyes averted away in a shy manner but deep down that glint of mischievous light flashed behind the glow of honey like an emerald wash. “That’s pretty illegal, even for us.” Sam commented as he too looked them over. Dean had begun to walk to his side of the car as he cocked his head to the side. “Yeah, well, it’s something new, you know? People haven’t seen it a thousand times.” Tiny was quickly learning the art of rolling one’s eyes.

“Anyways,” Tiny began to say softly as they all boarded the Impala as she lifted the mighty pup upon her lap. “Would you like to show us what you’ve gathered?” she asked. Sam nodded in turn as he took out his laptop. “Well, there’s definitely E.V.P on the cockpit voice recorder.” Dean then nodded, “Yeah?” he asked. “Listen.”

A high pitched static came over as he played it from the laptop. “NO SURVIVORS.” rumbled from the recording as multitudes of voices escaped in a mixture of poison and dread. Tiny, who’s head came over the border of the front row seats as her arms rested upon it, shivered from it’s desolate sound. It’s been a long time since she’s done anything with this kind of creature, and each time it was more unsettling than the last. 

“ ‘No survivors’?” Dean inquired as he looked over the screen with creased brows. “What’s that mean, there where seven survivors.” He added. “Got me.” Sam mumbled as he looked at the screen just as intently. “ Maybe there has been other cases.” Tiny supplied. “Stretched out in different places that it couldn’t possibly be noticed as easily.” Sam nodded at that, a bright curve of his lip came into play. “I’ll look into that.” She was supplying more than usual, integrating herself more. It was different, but not in a bad way. 

Dean nodded slightly, thinking for a moment as he looked at both of them. He raised his hands to emphasis his words as he began to speak, “But if it isn’t ‘cause this is the only one we know, what are we thinking? A haunted flight?” He asked. Sam nodded as he licked his lips in thought. “There’s a long history of spirits and death omens on planes and ships, like phantom travelers.” Dean nodded in agreement as a small sound eased it’s way from his throat. “What a cool title.” Tiny mumbled.

“Or remember flight 401?” Tiny creased her brows in thought trying to see if she knew anything about the topic only to come up blank. Dean noticed her look of confusion quickly. “Right -- the one that crashed, the airline salvaged its parts, put it in other planes, then the spirit of the pilot and copilot haunted those flights.” Her mouth formed an ‘O’ shape till it turned to a discouraged look. Her only thoughts where why anyone would want to do that.

“Maybe we got a similar deal.” Sam stated as he looked towards Tiny shaking her head lightly. “Or it’s not. I have a feeling deep down in my gut this has happened before. You heard the ‘No survivors’. I don’t think it want’s to leave it’s work unfinished.” Both brothers looked at one another as they then looked to her. “Do you know what it is?” Dean asked.

A small smile filled her lips as she shook her head with a look of disbelief on her face. The typical ‘I can’t believe I’m doing this’ crossed over her face with that wide crooked smile to the left and then she said it flat out. “I sure as hell hope I don’t.”

* * *

**Author’s Note**

I’m a rather awful person if I keep lying to you people about when I’m updating. This chapter was suppose to be a bit longer but I like how I ended it and I don’t think people appreciate such a long chapter anyway. As you know, I don’t normal proof read my chapters. All I really do is write a draft, rewrite it, and then read that paragraph alone as I keep on going. Reason you didn’t get it when I said I would before is because unlike me doing piece by piece as usual, I drafted the whole episode. The rest most likely will come out tomorrow and Phantom Traveler will be done. Thank you for those of you who still read my story and keep in follow it. It means a lot to me. Please review or comment, it would mean a lot to me (really, it would). 

Thank You for Reading!

**With Love,**

**VioletFlame14**


	26. Phantom Traveler (Part 3)

“So, survivors -- which one do you want to talk to first?”

“Third on the list--Max Jaffey.”

“Why him?”

“For one, he’s from around here, and two, if anyone saw anything weird, he did.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Well, I spoke to his mother, and she told me where to find him.”

~

The ride to Max Jaffey was rather quiet. It made Tiny rather disheartened as she thought on what could have brought up such odd behavior. Of course it wasn’t something she would call out because it’s Tiny, but it still nagged her. Her gloved hands grabbed the edges of her jacket as they closed it in closer to her, all this talk of monsters having her burns flare up, as she pondered. It was then that she looked at her hands and then her sleeves. She blinked and looked straight up as realization dawned upon her.

That revelation of inner discovery within that lonely, dirty alleyway had changed her from shy, quiet, light voiced Tiny, to a Tiny who couldn’t care less about anything. The young female in the back of the car immediately grew an awkward smile on her face. It wasn’t like she intended to do that. She was just so full of thought and confidence on what she was doing for just a moment that she didn’t care about anything and now just maybe the brothers thought that she was hiding something more because of her personality and voice change that’s fallen so suddenly.

Dean looked into the mirror at that soft shaky breath from the back to look at Tiny as his brows creased. He simply decided to look at the road and by no condition look to the back seat of the car again. All that the front row decided to do, was share a look and keep driving.

~

RIVERFRONT PSYCHIATRIC HOSPITAL - Private Care Facility

It was a large building where they where greeted by the towering gate as an entrance and tall walls that stretched far in both directions. Dean swerved the car to the very front of the facility and parked perfectly in front. All of them got out of the car only for Tiny to pull down her sleeves and awkwardly stand by the car as both brothers turned to look at her. She stood there with both arms crossed over her stomach where she held her laptop close to her as her head tilted slightly. Her eyes once more where covered with her glasses and her face was covered with an awkward smile. She wet her lips for a second and then spoke. “Could I, ha…ha, you know. Stay in the Impala while you guys, you know, go talk to Max?” She asked as her voice gradually grew higher in pitch.

Sam and Dead didn’t know what to say. They both looked at each other for a second and nodded as they turned to her her. “Uh, yeah. Yeah. Um, we’ll be back in a bit okay?” Sam stated as he smiled back as she nodded to.

“Yeah.”

“Yeah.”

“Good.” 

Tiny with her small plump frame decided to then go back to the car as both Sam and Dean turned around to walk to the facility. They had their mouths open for a moment as if they where going to say something else only to close it. Dean who still possessed his creased brows in wonder turned his back to his precious car as Sam did the same. Sam straightened himself up as he walked tall with a face that showed an expression of confusion. “What do you think it is?” Dean asked his younger brother as they walked inside past the doors.

Sam could only shrug. “ Well I mean, besides arguing with herself in the alley, I’m not sure.” Dean made an exaggerated frown. “Talking to herself in the alley?” Sam nodded as his hands began to make motions. “Yeah, she just kind of walked away for a moment and just stood a little deeper than the entrance and was silently going back and forth for a moment. Usually just some sounds coming from there till she eventually came out looking like she was much more controlled I guess.” 

Dean sighed lightly as he walked towards the front desk showing them the badge as they made their way to their goal. “Just when you thought you where understanding her.” Dean mumbled as they where approaching Max’s room. Sam just shook his head in thought. His eyes glanced down to the side as he looked up again straighten himself from his slouch of thought. “What if she knows exactly what our monster is? She just denying it’s that and she just ran with the first thing in mind to distract herself. I mean it wouldn’t be the first time she does that. ” Sam defended. Dean couldn’t help but grin a bit. Only about a week ago the man was ready to tear her to shreds and now look at him. Trusting her, listening to her. That was a far different Sam from then and even Blackwater Ridge. He just couldn’t miss the opportunity. “Look at you, defending her.”

Sam’s cheeks flushed lightly as he then shook his head, looking away for a moment as if a small laugh would come. “Jerk.” He managed as he shook his head. “Bitch.” Came his big brother’s response as he grinned widely at teasing his brother.

Within moments it seemed, the brothers where walking besides Max Jaffey as they walked out to the garden. It was a large space, filled fully in green as wooden benches draped over the emerald ground.

“I don’t understand. I already spoke with Homeland Security.” Max commented as he walked with his limp, his hand gliding up and down his leg as he walked. “Right.” Dean began to say as he nodded his head. “ Some new information has come up. So if you could just answer a couple questions…” Dean finished as he walked to his right. “Just before the plane went down, did you notice anything unusual?” Sam asked.

“Like what?” questioned Max as he turned to look at him. “Strange lights, weird noises, maybe…voices.” Sam supplied. Max glanced at him for a moment and then looked down again as he shook his head. “No, nothing.” Dean then took lead for a moment, motioning towards one of the many tables in the garden.

“Hmm. Mr. Joffery--”

“Jaffey.”

“--Jaffey. You checked yourself in here, right?”

He nodded lightly as he swallowed. “ Can I ask why?” Dean inquired as he looked around only to have his eyes finally settle on him. “I was a little stressed. I survived a plane crash.” Jaffey reasoned. “Uh-huh. And that’s what terrified you? I mean, that’s what you were afraid of?” Jaffey shook his head. “I-I don’t want to talk about this anymore.” He stuttered out.

Sam was just quietly observing to the side, only for his eyes to eventually land on his brother. “I think maybe you did see something up there. We need to know what.” Dean stated, his voice was firm as he spoke. Jaffey however just looked away, only to suddenly click his tongue and shake his head. “No. No, I was delusional--seeing things.” he reasoned mostly to himself.

“He was seeing things.”

Dean stated he turned his head to Sam with those unblinking wide eyes that said Winchester had as he spoke. Sam, with his hands folded upon the table as he held a tight lipped mouth tilted his head to the side with a crease of his brows to his brother. Sighing, he turned to Max and spoke. “It’s okay. Then just tell us what you _thought_ you saw, please.” Dean at the moment turned his head to the side with a slight roll of his eyes.

It was silent as he swallowed again, his eyes where in a daze, half-lidded with no direction towards him. He held his lips between his teeth as he then took a deep breath and spoke. “There was…this…man. And, uh, he had these eyes…these, uh…black eyes. And I saw him -- I _thought_  I saw him…” No more words came out from him as his eyes turned towards his hands that shook lightly as the memories kept of rolling before his eyes. Both brothers had gone completely silent. “What?” Dean asked.

“He opened the emergency exit.” Both brothers looked upon one anther at hearing this. “ But that’s impossible, right? I mean, I looked it up. There’s something like two tons of pressure on that door.” Dean looked passed him, gazing at the nothing as his mind focused on his words. His brows raised at an angle as he spoke looking at no one. “This man -- did he seem to appear and disappear rapidly? It would look something like a mirage.” Sam stated gaining the others attention.

“What, are you nuts? He was a passenger. He was sitting right in front of me.”

Dean and Sam turned their heads to look at one another as the pieces where slowly coming together.

~

“A man opening the emergency exit? Black eyes? Why can’t it be something nice?”

Tiny’s voice was mellowed to a deep whisper of dread. After the brothers returned to the car, they saw the female just get off the phone as her laptop was slammed beneath saddened hands, she turned to look at them with yet another awkward smile. It was only after during the car ride that she finally spoke on their discoveries as they recounted what had happened.

Sam nodded solemnly. “So, is it what you feared?” he inquired as he sighed from the front to the sound of defeat softly muffled in the back as Hannibal whimpered. “I very much think so.” She added without explanation. Dean rolled his eyes lightly as he glanced through the mirror towards a defeated looking female, looking out of the window with nervous eyes and trembling hands. With a nervous laugh as she scratched the back of her neck and grasped tightly upon her phone, she couldn’t help but nervously let it spill.

“He,he, well…”

~

“ So here we are -- George Phelps, seat 20C.”

Sam’s tired voice exclaim as tired hands brushed through his long coffee hair as he climbed out. Dean made a noise of acknowledgment. “Man, I don’t care how strong you are.” he began as he lifted himself from the driver’s seat. “Even yoked up on PCP or something, no way you can open an emergency door during a flight.” Dean rested his folded hands upon the hood of the precious Impala as he looked at his brother and then towards the adobe that laid before them.

“Not if you’re human. But maybe this guy George was something else--” Sam had then turned to his brother as they both looked eye to eye. “Some kind of creature, maybe in human form.” Sam inquired. Dean lifted his finger to shape like a gun still resting upon the hood as he pointed at it.

“Does that look like a creature’s lair to you?”

Then they looked towards the house. It was two stories, beautiful as the front was lavished with vegetation and flowers softly growing ever sweetly as the raised area was covered with beautifully laid stones cut to fit one another. The entrance way to the house held two elevated pots of plats overflowing with it’s violet and white flowers. A balcony was on the left side and clear windows allowed for natural light. It was a beautiful house no less that made Tiny feel a little happy (and wishing her home was not as depressing as it was).

Sam shook his head lightly as he then turned to look at his brother through the corner of his eye.

“Possibly not, but maybe it’s just perfect for a Demon.”  

Tiny and Hannibal walked right behind the brothers, their eyes where scanning the terrain (well mainly Tiny, Hannibal was rather busy with sniffing flowers and wondering what wonders the tall grass could provide). Rather quickly, the widow had let them in and allowed them to sit upon one of the couches as they sat across from her. All three of them where there, looking intently upon everything that was there to see if the slightest thing was wrong. Hannibal had decided to scout the outer perimeter of the house leaving his master in the care of the two giants.

Sam grabbed the image of the man who passed, seeing him smiling brightly into the camera. “This is your late husband?” He asked. “Yes, that was my George.” She stated. Her blonde hair framed her face lightly, parting to the left side, as the creases in her flesh showed the ware of age that strive to keep it’s youth. Her eyes where closed, watering around the edges as she remembered her George.

“And you said he was a. . .  dentist?” Dean asked as Tiny gently leaned forwards from the side to place the image down. The woman nodded. “He was headed to a convention in Denver.” Dean then turned his head to the side for a moment. “Do you know that he was petrified to fly?” she asked him. The eldest raised a brow for a moment turning his attention back to her. Her lips had tightened as they attempted to hold back the lull of sadness as she looked down as she gazed at the image.

“For him to go like that. . . “

Tiny softly sighed, the look on her face a pain and yet all to familiar to the youngest of the group as she saw the woman sob. “How long where you married?” She asked lightly. Her face lightened up a bit as memories came flooding to her mind. “And all that time, did you ever notice anything. . . strange about him, anything out of the ordinary?” her smile quickly faded as she spoke soft words to herself. Dean looked at his brother as he made that comment for a moment and turned to look back at her again where her wide eyes looked right back at his. After a moment she blinked, looked back and forth to each person as she began to speak again.

“Well. . . uh, he had acid re-flux, if that’s what you mean.”

Dean lifted his head up slowly, a little nit more as his wide eyes blinked lightly as they turned to look at his brother gradually. Sam turned to do the same towards his brother as Tiny who stood behind them softly patted their shoulders.

~

“I mean it goes without saying. It just doesn’t make any sense.” Sam told them as they walked outside. “Yeah, a middle-aged dentist with an ulcer is not exactly evil personified. What we need to do is get inside that NTSB warehouse, check out the wreckage.” Dean stated as he bobbed his head back towards his taller brother. “ Most likely,” Tiny began to say from the back as she patted her side calling Hannibal, “we will find some form of sulfur in there, that I can guarantee.” She finished off.

Sam nodded lightly as he climbed down the final step. “Okay.” He quickly turned to Dean and Tiny with a swift turn, “But if we’re gonna go that route, we’d better look the part.” He added. Tiny sighed at that part, self consciously wrapping her arms around herself as they went back to baby. From there all she heard was the sound of children resounding from their cheerful activity across the street in the park.

~

“ ‘Mort’s For Style’?” Tiny casually stated as she looked at the building to the side, leaning lightly against the Impala with Hannibal seated at her feet. Tiny wrapped her arms lightly around herself, while the boys where out buying a quick suit, Tiny came prepared. It was a simple black pencil skirt with a cream button up shirt and a matching jacket. Her plain black heels lightly grazed the ground as her fingers played with the stray strands of hair that escaped the clean bun as her glasses where cleaned once more and placed on the bridge of her nose.

“You know, I would have thought those boys would always have everything in hand already.” She told Hannibal as she looked down as he whimpered, looking up. He made a soft noise in his throat as he looked towards the door again. She nodded briskly. “I see, I see, you make a decent argument Hannibal.” It was then that the doors finally did open after a moment more.

Dean had waddled out with a slightly uncomfortable look on his face, his hands constantly grabbing at his collar. “Man, I look like one of the blues brothers.” He stated as he pouted and spread his arms out, looking down at himself. A smooth gloved hand covered her mouth lightly as she heard his usually deep rasp of a voice raise in a higher pitch, his hands resting over his chest as he opened the jacket. “No, you don’t.” Sam interjected as he was fixing his own collar.

“You look more like a seventh-grader at his first dance.”

The grin on his face was priceless as Dean looked down at himself again and frowned, “I hate this thing.” He told him back. “Hey, you want into the warehouse or not?” Sam stated with a light voice and that sweet grin. The soft sound of laughter came from Tiny as she stood straight, “You look fantastic Dean. Now the sooner we get there, the sooner we can out of theses suits.” She inquired as she turned around to get in the car.

~

“No Hannibal, you can not come with us. Stay.” She told him as she jumped out the car as he began to follow. He whimpered, pawing at the ground as he looked up at her with teary eyes. “No, Hannibal.” she stated in a firmer tone. Dean and Sam where more than ready to go hadn’t Hannibal been more than sad to leave his master’s side. Sam quickly came forwards, allowing the pup to look up towards his favorite giant as his hand came upon the pup’s head. “ We’ll be back okay Hannibal, just give us a few minutes. Besides. We’ll take care of Tiny, okay?” The pup softly nipped at his hand and pawed in away, only to turn around and sit with his butt towards them.

“Okay, now can we go?” Dean asked from the side as Sam got up and readjusted his jacket. His brother nodded. “Let’s get this over with.” Quickly the trio walked towards the facility and the to specific warehouse where it was located. Tiny was more than nervous as she trailed behind the boys. She quickly readjusted her glasses and followed quickly behind as they walked in and showed them their fake IDs. He looked at them closely for a moment ad nodded towards them.

The guard gave a quick signal and the door was opened and just like that they where in. Tiny let the breath she never knew she was holding out and she looked out towards the sight. It was like a movie. The outline of the plane was engraved upon the ground, painted in black and the outline in white. Upon it’s base laid the parts, pieces, that mended itself into place as it once was. They walked through the ruins of the plane that once held 100 people, shattered as wires crossed over one another. Tags lined on each item and each item a number to provide some form recognizable to what had happened.  

“What is that?” Sam asked his brother which took Tiny’s attention away from the wreckage to the small device in his hands. One ear bud was then carefully placed within his ear. “It’s an E.M.F meter. It reads electromagnetic frequencies.” Dean supplied which made Sam roll his eyes for a moment. “Yeah, I know what an E.M.F meter is, but why does that one look like a busted-up Walkman?” Dean looked down to his precious little device. “ ‘cause that’s what I made it out of.” He grinned with a shine of pride over his face that was contagious. “It’s homemade.” He added as he grinned even wider. Sam looked at him for a moment, frozen as he then proceeded to nod, “Yeah, I can see that.” His smile shrunk till he realized his brother was not impressed with his small device he made. Tiny came closer and looked at it from his side. “You’re a genius Dean, don’t let Sam bring you down. Maybe I’m rusty but I don’t think all hunters can do that.” She stated with a soft little smile. “And above all it’s special”.

Dean gave his brother the stink eye for a moment as he turned to Tiny and her soft little smile and he couldn’t help smile back. “Yeah, you’re right. It is a special little gadget ain’t it?” a small smile of pride grazed over his lips as at least someone appreciated his work. Dean then extended his little E.M.P out as he swung it in front of him. Tiny sniffed the air lightly as she turned to a small piece on the side. Quickly she grabbed Dean’s sleeve lightly as she walked forwards with eyes scattered over the ruins till they came forwards to a little piece at the end scattered In a cream like dust.

“There.” Tiny spoke as her hand softly covered her nose. He pointed at it as he device began to rapidly click. “Check out the emergency door handle.” Dean stated as he placed his little device back in his jacket. His gingers came over to scratch the surface as his fingers shown a fine powder between his thumb and index. “You think it’s suffer Tiny?” Dean asked as he frowned as the substance was stuck to his fingers.

“I think it’s gotta be but. . .”

“There’s only one way to find out.” Sam finished as he grabbed a small dagger and scrapped some of the substance into a small little baggy. Dean simply stretched out as he whipped his fingers clean on Sam’s shoulder.

~

Outside the massive room came two men in suits that quickly walked towards the security guard at the desk. They both spoke in unison with a simple, “Gentlemen.” as they showed their cards. Both men looked at the men in uniform that just showed up as if it where a joke. “Homeland Security? What, one team of you guys isn’t enough?” He asked with a smile on his face. “What are you talking about?” asked the younger of the two agents. “Three of you’re buddies went inside not five minutes ago.” He stated with his thumb pointing in the direction of the door. Both agents quickly straightened up with wide eyes as they looked at one another as realization dawned on them.

Quickly security came in, trained with their pistols down as they rushed in with the two Homeland Security agents behind them. Sam, Dean, and Tiny where more than unaware and simply walked out the back door with ease as the others just entered. They where outside, looking over the edge of the building’s wall as they then proceed to turn and march forwards. Sam held his hand to his mouth and Dean walked with his wide swing of his arms only to swing them wider as his legs bent more as the alarm of the facility went off. All of them proceeded to run as they jumped over the fence.

“Huh, these monkey suits do come in handy.” Dean spoke as he used his jacket for cover over the barbered wire at the top of the gate (with Tiny reluctantly having to rip lift her shirt up and have a small tear as Dean allowed her to go over the wire on his jacket he already set out).

~

The group had quickly returned to Jerry (and a pleased Hannibal). Quickly they brought a microscope in as he looked over the substance. “Huh, this stuff is covered in sulfur.” he stated after a moments pause. “You sure?” Sam asked as he looked to Tiny. “Take a look for yourself.” Jerry stated as he motioned for them to look with an extended hand.

“You Effin’ piece of shit!”

The sound of things banding and breaking, being beaten and tossed around with the clang of metal resounded causing Tiny to jump towards Dean with a startle from the sudden sound that happened right behind her at the door. “Now, if you fellows will please excuse me, I have an idiot to fire.” He stated soundly as he lightly pushed passed Tiny and out the door.

“Hey, Einstein! Hey, what the heck you doing?”

Dean had patted Tiny’s shoulder lightly and let go, walking towards the microscope himself. “Not too many things leave behind a sulfuric residue. And to you’re discomfort Tiny, it’s gotta be a demon.” Tiny shook her head lightly, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Demonic Possession?” Sam asked. “It would explain how a mortal man would have the strength to open up an emergency hatch.” Dean added. “If the guy was possessed, it’s possible.” Sam added as they both turned to Tiny who nodded slowly. “This goes way beyond floating over a bed or barfing pea soup. I mean, it’s one thing to possess a person, but to use them to take down an entire airplane?” Dean stated as he stood up with his hands on his hips.

“You ever hear of something like this before Tiny?”

Tiny nodded with a slow start as she looked at them with an uncomfortable smile. “I worked on one before, kinda. I sent someone else out actually.” She nodded as she uncrossed her arms, “So, boys, ever dealt with a demon, cause that’s my specialty.”

* * *

 

**Author’s Note**

Hello People! Been a very long time, hasn’t it. I have no excuse to why I haven’t updated in a long time, I just haven’t. In fact I haven’t even been on this computer of a very long time either. I haven’t even been up to date on the show either. I’m a person who works by phases, who works piece by piece and can easily drift away to different projects. This one is one of them and it might happen often due to the fact that Supernatural is such a long series. I love it though, and when I watch it I remember all about this story and what if scenarios.

I have no excuse but to those people who follow this I’m going to do it, and I’m going to do it better. Today I will upload this chapter and the next chapter will be very short. I write transcripts ahead of times. The first part of this chapter was planned for New Years (and it’s bloody March!) and the rest was done quickly right now as I sat down and gave myself a lecture. You can possible note the change in style.

Either way, Thank You for reading my story and I hope you enjoy it. Please leave a review and comment, it is very much appreciated and I will hopefully work on making it less poetic and more straightforward and hopefully that will also shorten chapters to a more pleasant level. Thank you again, very much.

**With love,**

**VioletFlame14**


End file.
